Change Is Inevitable
by Winter-Seiza
Summary: Ayame Akigawa is moving to Japan from Australia with her crazy dad Yuji, her step-mum Marissa, her annoying twin brother Asiah and her little sister Ellie. Was this change for the better? or worse? I dunno you tell me if being attacked by masked monsters was a good thing. Ichigo X OC RATED: T
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone~ So this is my new bleach story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my OC's**

 **2017 EDIT:** **I am going back and editing each chapter as my writing style has changed over the years and in all honesty my writing style when I began this story kinda sucks.**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

I don't know what I did but my family was crazy. Seriously. My family and I were perfectly happy in Australia, but Noooo let's go to Japan! I don't even know _why_ they chose this.

' _It'll be better for us.'_ – said my step mother Marissa

' _New work, new adventures! So stop complaining!'_ – said my father Yuji. He was friggin' Japanese how was this an adventure? I was so confused by that point my brain was about ready to combust. I mean don't get me wrong I love Japan, my family and I all know Japanese, I myself was born here but we left Japan years ago. I honestly just hated change in general, and moving from one friggin' continent to the other is a _big_ change.

So there I was on a plane, that was now landing _in_ Japan, goodbye Australia hello oh lovely Japan, okay can I please go home now? I heaved a heavy sigh.

Someone suddenly flicked my nose; I blinked to see my brother Asiah deadpanning "We're here idiot."

I glared " _oooh no shit Sherlock~"_ I said sarcastically

"Ayame, Asiah, stop your bickering." Marissa said exasperatedly

"I barely said anything!" I argued in annoyance

"You guys have been bickering the entire trip!" Claimed their little step-sister Ellie.

Asiah stuck his tongue out at Ellie in which she returned. Yea I spent _9 hours_ on this godamned plane sitting next to my stupid twin who was annoyingly enough, older than me by 3 whole minutes! A pain in the ass if you ask me, which you didn't.

" _WELCOME TO JAPAN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE BE SURE TO GRAB YOUR LUGGAGE BEFORE LEAVING"_

" _No really?_ " I grumbled. My brother flashed me a shit eating grin "Stop being such a pain in the ass sis! We're in Japan!" his emerald green eyes shone just like dads; come to think of it Asiah looked just like dad with his messy black- if not mildly spiky- hair. Only dad was older and had even messier black hair.

They all grabbed their luggage and once they'd got on a train, they sped all the way through Tokyo to a little town called Karakura town.

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Oookay! So that's the first chapter (well it's the prologue) much shorter than my usual and I am sorry but I don't wanna make the prologue too long.**

 **Once again I can't guarantee a whole load of chapters but I sure hope you enjoy!**

 **2017 EDIT:** **^ I never thought this story would turn out to be so popular ^^ ( At least by my standards)**

 **Follow, favourite and of course review please! They always give me a boost of confidence!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	2. Appearance Explanation

**Hey guys! So in this chapter I'll explain everyone's appearance. It'll be short but if you wanna know what they look like you'll need to read this (yea I do sometimes explain their appearance as I go on but it'll be easier knowing I've clearly explained what each of them look like and age etc.)**

 **Normally I don't do this kind of thing however I felt it was necessary.**

* * *

 **Ayame Akigawa:**

Ayame is the second eldest daughter being 15, daughter of Yuji and her mother Mai. And is the twin sister of Asiah. She has somewhat spiky long (waist-length) red hair and a side fringe, green emerald eyes, she is not exactly tall but not tremendously short (however is short compared to Ichigo)

In the prologue and chapter one she wears a white sleeveless skillet shirt that has the words 'TONIGHT WE RISE' on it with skillet at the bottom. And she wears black ripped Jeans with black converse high tops. And a lot of times she usually wears casual, comfy clothing like her favourite plain black baggy hoodie.

 **Asiah Akigawa:**

He is the eldest son of Yuji and Mai, he is the twin brother of Ayame being older than her by 3 minutes, he too is 15. He has slightly messy and mildly spiky black hair with green emerald eyes. He's tall and lean with a few muscles; he often wears blue jeans with a black skull t-shirt and leather jacket with black Nike shoes.

 **Ellie Akigawa:**

She is the youngest daughter at 11 years of age, she is the daughter of Yuji and Marissa she has wavy dark blonde hair (slightly past shoulders) with dull blue eyes. She normally wears the colourful cute type of clothing. She often wears a knee length green dress with a brown belt and black flats.

 **Yuji Akigawa:**

He is the father of the family, he has very spiky black hair with emerald green eyes, he is tall with more than a few muscles he often wears white shirts and jeans.

 **Mai Akigawa:**

She is the original mother of the twins Ayame and Asiah. She has long bright red straight hair with crystal blue eyes, she often wore a rose print sleeveless bound waist mini dress with brown flats.

 **Marissa Akigawa:**

She is the step-mother to the twins and the second wife to Yuji and mother to Ellie. She has elbow length wavy golden blonde hair and dull blue eyes. She often wears Jeans with a white blouse with a black leather belt and black high heels.

* * *

 **And that is everyone's appearance! Hope it is useful! Thanks for reading this if you bothered! I tried to keep it short and simple.**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	3. Chapter 1 - A new home

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only the OC's**

 **Important note: Each of my OC's know how to speak fluent Japanese as literally 3 of them were born there.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"I'm so done…." I muttered

Asiah raised an eyebrow "That's like the hundredth time you've said that."

"Shut up pretty boy."

"So you finally agree I'm the more attractive twin!"

"Never said that!"

"Mmmhm."

"Why you…."

"Keep talking."

"Ugh!" I growled in annoyance as he once again shot me that shit eating grin.

"Are we there yet?" I tried to change the subject.

"Should be a bit around the corner there." My father answered

My eyes lit up; making Asiah sweat drop "You look like an idiot."

"Shut up!" I yelled back as I began to run, I just wanted to get inside a nice cool house. It was so hot outside! I was wearing black ripped jeans….in all honesty though, I thought my white tank top would help cool me down but apparently that didn't do me much good.

Running around the corner with my suitcase in tow I shrieked as I collided with a pole, dropping my luggage in the process.

Wait. Can poles fall backwards?

"Ow!" I cried out as I crashed onto something. My eyes snapped open in surprise to see-

"A person?" I questioned dumbly.

The boy grunted "Yea I'm a person. Can you get off me?"

"Eh?" I stared stupidly at him for a moment until I realised I was _on top_ of him. My face turned beet red and I jumped off instantly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!...I thought you were a pole!" I said, embarrassment rolling off me in waves.

Said boy held a hand to the side of his face, the first thing I noticed was his spiky bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. "A pole?" he questioned, but I was too busy rambling

"On my _first day here!_ On my bloody first day I run into someone _and_ fall on top of them! And I thought this day was going to be good what the hell did I ever do-"

" _Ooooh_ does my little sissy have a future boyfriend in sight~?" Asiah said as he leaned against a brick wall, once again, grinning like an idiot.

We both turned red "W-what?! ASIAH!" I yelled angrily

Asiah blinked innocently "What's wrong? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"I swear I'm gonna kill you…." I muttered darkly shaking my fist.

Asiah laughed "Ahh Sissy-chan! You look like a tomato!"

"Why you-!" a hand covered me and my brothers face, pushing us back as we were both about to launch at each other.

"Forgive their rudeness, I thought I taught the brats better." My father apologized.

"BRATS?!" Asiah and I shouted.

Yuji pushed us both back, as we fell on our butts he walked up to the boy and held out a hand "My name is Yuji Akigawa, and you are?"

The boy took my father's hand and was pulled off the ground. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

My eye twitched, he was ignoring us again- "I'm terribly sorry, as always I have to apologize on my daughter's behalf! So stubborn." My father continued.

I deadpanned "Yea dad, because you're _totally_ more mature and responsible than me. Tell me, who's the one who cries when watching soap operas?" I smirked.

My father laughed nervously "That's not important right now."

Asiah and I snickered, until Marissa came up to Yuji in concern. "Honey what's going on?"

Yuji turned around triumphantly "Being the _awesome_ dad that I am-"

"Pushed his own kids onto the ground." Asiah cut in.

"But! Stopped them from fighting!" Yuji said.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Well it was nice meeting you but we should all be going." I said as I grabbed my luggage once again.

Asiah sighed "You know sis I'd have to agree."

Yuji cried fake tears "Finally! My two babies are getting along~" he said as he danced around excitedly, seemingly forgetting his serious demeanour only moments before.

"Yea you're a _real_ charmer dad." I deadpanned.

" _Absolutely_ charismatic." Asiah said sarcastically.

"Of course I am! How would you two have been born!" He cried as he skipped past them.

I felt my face twitch violently "You did not need to say that…" Asiah and I both whispered in mortification.

After a bit of a walk (and obviously all of them forgetting about encountering that boy Kurosaki) we stood in front of a fairly large house that was a light wood colour.

As we all stepped in it was nice and modern, and pleasantly spaced with white walls, a short hall way with a rack for coats and hats.

To my right was a black and timber kitchen with cream tiles that was open spaced, across from that to the left was a light wood dining table that seated eight people, the floor in the area being a cream carpet. A little ways away from the dining table was some black couches all facing a large flat screen TV that was stationed on a wooden stand that could hold DVDS (of which currently had none) and left from that were white sliding patio doors going out into a plain, small garden. The ground area around the sliding doors was grey tile, on the far right of the room was a bathroom.

"Ah! What a lovely open space! And we live right across the road from a clinic!" My dad cheered with his arms spread wide out.

"Oh whoopee~" I said sarcastically as I went up the stairs that were on the immediate left of the sliding doors.

I walked up the stairs to see a narrower hall with five wooden doors, and wooden floorboards _'obviously the nicest one is fathers and Marissa's one. One must be the bathroom…'_ I thought as I checked each of the rooms.

One room had a light purple double-bed with deep purple walls, white curtains, a white dresser, a white wardrobe, white cottage sort of windows, a cream carpet and an en suite. _'Yep M_ arissa _and fathers.'_ I thought with a nod.

Another had soft pink walls, lilac curtains, one picture window, cream carpet once again and a single bed that was way too small for me or Asiah, and in all, girly. _'Yea Ellie's one.'_

The next one was the plain white bathroom with white tiles, a simple toilet, shower, awning window, bath, sink and mirror with a mat on the ground.

I opened the next door to see a room with pale blue walls, double bed with black sheets, a picture window by the bed, the only room with wooden floor boards and grey curtains, a simple wooden desk and a wardrobe. _'Asiah will probably want this room…too bad.'_ I snickered, Finders keepers.

I placed my luggage on the ground, they had to wait for the rest of their belongings to arrive in a few days' time but luckily this house already had furniture. I collapsed on my bed, the next day was my first day of school…I felt butterflies making an uncomfortable knot in my stomach. Sure I had Asiah there but it's not like they'd hang out much. It's strange that it's always natural that siblings don't hang out in public places, yea its sometimes even true for twins especially if they are separate genders. What if the girls are all bitchy and the boys are all cocky and pervs? I turned over in my bed while shaking my head. _'That is mainly a stereotype stop freaking out. You'll make friends'_

* * *

 **So that's chapter one! In the future chapters will get longer hopefully! I hope I didn't explain the house too much? I think I just needed basic detail of what each of the rooms contain (except Asiah's but that'll be explained later on)**

 **Well as always please Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	4. Chapter 2 - Masked monsters

**Hello~ my wonderful, wonderful readers!**

 **Hope you're enjoying this; I don't really have much to say….I suppose just the disclaimer….well I don't own Bleach in any shape or form I just own my family of OC's**

 **By the way this chapter may be a bit boring but remember with most stories the start is usually boring and then you get to the exciting stuff!**

 **2017 Edit:** **This chapter has been updated (as I am going through each and every chapter to fix minor mistakes and my constant issues with switching P.O.V's )**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my uniform, the skirt was grey and in my opinion….too short. I wore a white button up shirt with a red bow. I sighed, this was my new life and I'd have to get used to it.

"C'mon Sissy-chan we need to eat breakfast and go or we'll be late!" Asiah called as he ran past my door.

I groaned before making my way downstairs to greet the rest of the family who were at the table. I sat in between Ellie and Asiah to see delicious bacon and eggs, across from me Yuji was gulping it all down like he'd never eaten in his life. As per usual.

My mouth watered "Marissa you always make the best food~"

Marissa laughed "Always glad to hear how much you love it!"

"Yea, every day." Asiah said as he stuffed his face.

"Said the pig…" I grumbled while taking a mouthful of food.

"Said the cherry…" He muttered back

I growled "Yea well you're most certainly not the brightest crayon in the box!"

"Yea well you're so ugly 'Hello Kitty' said goodbye to you!"

"Don't know if you know this but being a dick isn't the same as having one!"

"If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid!"

"You guys must've been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen…" Ellie contributed quietly as she ate.

"Okay. All of you, enough. Don't you two have to get to school?" Marissa said exasperatedly.

"Dumbass" I grumbled as I finished my meal.

"Idiot." Asiah said.

" _ **Now.**_ " Marissa commanded.

My brother and I glanced at each other nervously; Marissa was not one to be messed with. We both shot up and rushed out the door with our bags.

* * *

"Turns out I'm not in the same class as you, too bad! I desperately wanted to watch you fail in class~" Asiah chimed as they walked into Karakura High School.

"Likewise, brat." I growled as an irk mark appeared on my head.

"Hey~ I'm older than you so you're the brat~" he sang

' _Why the hell is he so happy?'_ I thought in annoyance, maybe because he was enjoying teasing me, I would never know what went through his mind despite being his twin even _I_ didn't have a clue.

I stopped at a door that read '1-3' _'guess this is it…'_

Walking in I saw that it was just the average classroom of a black board at the front with the teacher's desk and then single tables throughout the room. Thankfully there weren't many students here yet which meant I didn't have to introduce myself to the class just yet.

I silently took a seat at one of the tables by the window, the ground outside was quite plain but at least there was nature in sight, I was glad so far that this school seemed rather relaxed and not majorly strict.

Wide grey eyes suddenly appeared in my vision; I jerked my head back to see a girl with burnt waist-length orange hair and a full but parted fringe with wide grey eyes.

"Hello! I'm Orihime Inoue!" she cheerfully exclaimed

I blinked stupidly, until I realised I needed to reply "o-oh! I'm Ayame Akigawa!"

"Welcome to Karakura high school. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." Said another girl with short spiky black hair and blue eyes.

I stood up and gave a short bow "It's nice to meet you both, Orihime, Tatsuki."

"You wanna hang with us at lunch? You seem to be new." Tatsuki said nonchalantly.

Orihime clapped her hands "A new girl in the group!" she said excitedly

I stared at them with wide eyes "Really? Just like that?"

"What'd you expect? A ritual?" Tatsuki snorted

"U-uh well, no. But surely making new friends is harder than that?"

"Only if you make it that way." Tatsuki replied just as the bell rang.

I sighed in relief as I took my seat quietly, I hadn't realised it but as I spoke to those two girls the room had filled up considerably, and we weren't even talking that long…

"Alright class! I need to take the role so if you don't mind be quiet." Said the teacher cheerfully.

I stared at the teacher as I waited for my name to be called; this teacher had rounded glasses with brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Ah! We have a new student. Mind coming up the front?" She asked

I nodded whilst holding back a sigh, I hated introductions because that's when people either intentionally or unintentionally judge you.

Standing up, I strode over to the front and faced the class of students nervously, I gave a small bow. "Hello, my name is Ayame Akigawa and I transferred from Australia. It's a pleasure to meet you all…" I went back to my seat quickly as my heart raced _'damn these nerves…'_

"Alright…that wasn't the most amazing introduction but it'll have to do! By the way kid I'm Misato Ochi. Now let's continue!" She said optimistically.

* * *

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Aghh you're so boring…." Asiah sighed.

They were walking home after their first day at Karakura high school, I didn't know what to make of my day, it went smoothly and when I met up with Orihime and Tatsuki at lunch, they had many other girls there. I didn't even remember any of their names but I knew in time I'd learn. I was surprised to see how laid back they were, they mainly spoke of boys and how they had strong beliefs that all of the food Orihime ate went to her breasts because they were so large. I held back a chuckle, they were certainly interesting indeed.

A deafening roar shook me out of my thoughts, my pupils dilated as I looked around wildly "Asiah did you hear that?" I said in panic

"Yea, it was probably a mutated lion loose on the streets." My brother joked

I whirled around to face him "THIS IS NOT FUNNY ASIAH!"

He held his hands up in defence "Whoa, calm down. Hey here's an idea, let's go check it out!"

I stared at him in disbelief "are you insane?"

He grinned "Maybe. C'mon we don't wanna miss it!" he then took off without another word as another roar echoed through the whole town.

"W-wait!" I called after him as I ran to catch up.

I was panting heavily as I rounded a corner. I heard the screams of citizens, this was a bad idea but I couldn't leave my brother to possibly be killed by something, not that I could do much.

I stopped dead at what I saw, a horrible creature about ten stories tall with a strange white mask and a pray mantis type body…what was it? I felt as though my heart had stopped, it emitted such negative energy I wanted to collapse right then and there…

I quickly gazed around at the running civilians, not one of them was looking at the creature only the buildings that were being destroyed…

Another shrill roar shook me of my thoughts, now was not the time to analyse, I needed to find Asiah and get out of here.

I frantically gazed from left to right to find my brother, where was he?

"Ayame!" I heard him call; I turned to see him running towards me at full speed, he stopped in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"We need to get out of here! That girl is taking care of it so we should leave while we can!"

"What girl-" I began as he grabbed my wrist and ran, pulling me along with him.

"No time to explain!" he called as we ran.

* * *

"So did you two have an awesome day-?" Marissa asked almost uncertainly as the two teenagers ran in and promptly collapsed on the floor.

I panted heavily along with my brother "Who was that girl you were talking about?" I said in a low voice so Marissa couldn't hear.

"I don't know who she was, but she wore a black kimono and had a katana with her and was attacking that monster last I saw." Asiah replied breathlessly.

I nodded "That sounds totally unbelievable but considering what I just saw that's actually pretty average sounding." I grinned despite being shaken up.

He returned the grin just as Marissa came up to them, she wore an apron and had a ladle in her hand, she looked miffed. "I asked you two a question ya know."

We blinked at each other then shot up from the floor "Oh! Our day was fantastic!" I said

"Yea best day ever!" Asiah contributed

Marissa smiled "Oh that's lovely, that means you can tell me _all_ about it over dinner." And she walked off to presume cooking.

Asiah and I sighed "Let's just not mention that weird encounter to anyone, deal?" Asiah asked with a tired smile.

I nodded "Deal."

Later that night I lay on my bed, I couldn't sleep. Why? Well I'd just seen some weird freakishly tall masked monster attacking this town, and here I thought this place was normal. Well it is Japan; maybe it's just another version of Godzilla? But even so, it looked so darn familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it….

I sighed exasperatedly; I needed to remind myself that Godzilla wasn't real. Besides this creature looked nothing like it, and why couldn't other people see it? I needed answers but I didn't know where to find them!

I rolled over in my bed in annoyance, then it clicked. That girl, if I can find her….she should have all the answers I need! I'll have to ask Asiah about her appearance later…for now I needed sleep, for I had a feeling that tomorrow things were gonna get interesting.

* * *

 **So did ya like it? Yea I know there wasn't ANY Ichigo in here and practically no Ellie or Yuji but I need certain characters to develop and certain scenes to commence!**

 **Don't worry in future chapters I'll try and make sure there's more scenes with Yuji and Ellie, and most obviously Ichigo!**

 **By the way in that insult segment between Asiah and Ayame I got the creative insults off this site** **best-insults/**

 **Well most of em anyway, please Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	5. Chapter 3- A not so new transfer student

**Oh I'm updating so diligently! Hope you're all happy with that!**

 **I hope you all thoroughly enjoy this chapter because as with the other chapters I have stayed up very late to write and edit these. No regrets.**

 **2017 EDIT:** **Good lord I write long authors notes, I'm constantly shortening them as well as editing the content!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Yame, Yame! Wake up!" Ellie called as she shook me awake.

I groggily opened my eyes to glance at Ellie's concerned face "Hm? What's wrong Ellie? Did something happen?"

Ellie nodded "Across the road! A truck ploughed right through the side of the Kurosaki's house!" She said frantically.

I blinked in confusion _'A truck?'_ I sat up from my bed and Ellie stood back.

I rubbed my face tiredly "Any of them hurt?" The thought of a _truck_ ploughing through my neighbour's house was beyond strange, how _I_ didn't hear it was strange.

She shook her head "Well no…apparently they slept right through it…"

I stopped rubbing my eyes to look at Ellie incredulously "How the hell do you sleep through a truck ramming into your house?!"

"They must all be heavy sleepers!" Called out my dad as he miraculously appeared in my room.

"AH! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" I shrieked and kicked him in the face.

My father fell back on his butt and rubbed the newly made foot mark on his face "Aw now don't be like that my dearest daughter! I was gonna say that we're all going there to investigate!" He said happily and then ran out the room.

My eyebrow twitched "Why does he have to be such an embarrassment?" I muttered to myself.

"That's because daddy's eccentric! C'mon let's go!" Ellie said happily and pulled me out of bed.

"Okay one, when the hell did you learn what eccentric means and two, I need to get changed! I'm not going out there in my pyjamas!"

Ellie pouted "I'm eleven! I know how to speak _'complex'_ words! And you're only wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt! You look fine!"

I rolled my eyes; Ellie was hard to argue with.

"Oh my! Are you all alright?" Marissa called as we all crossed the street, some more tired than others, namely me.

Their father nodded enthusiastically "Never better!"

Yuji jumped over to him "Me and my darling kids wanted to see if you were all okay! However some of my kids were being so mean~" my father cried making Asiah and I groan in annoyance.

Surprisingly enough Mr. Kurosaki nodded and cried along with him "I know! My son and daughter are so mean to me!" they both began hugging comically making everyone else sweat drop.

"Oh give me a break…" Ichigo muttered.

I gazed at him curiously "So a truck crashed into your house?" I questioned.

"Yea…"

"That it?" I asked

He raised a brow "What else is there to it?"

I was about to speak when Mr. Kurosaki interrupted "I'm sorry but have we met?"

A girl with short black hair sighed "You were hugging a minute ago and you don't even know who they are?"

"That doesn't matter! I'm Isshin Kurosaki! And these are my lovely twin daughters Yuzu and Karin! And over there is my eldest Ichigo!" he said cheerfully.

Yuji nodded "Ah, well I am Yuji Akigawa, over there is Marissa my wife. My youngest Ellie and my two eldest twins Asiah and Ayame."

"I'm older than her." Asiah said pointing to me.

An irk mark appeared on my head "By three minutes!"

"Exactly, Three. Whole. Minutes." He said, poking me with each word.

I scowled "That doesn't make a difference"

"Oh really? Then why such a sour face?" he prodded

Marissa sighed "You two not now."

Ellie jumped up over to Yuzu and Karin "Hey I'm Ellie! Nice to meet you both!" she said chirpily

Karin nodded and Yuzu smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The three girls continued to chat while Ichigo blinked and then pointed an accusing finger at me "Wait! You're the girl who thought I was a pole!"

My jaw dropped "YOU'RE ONLY REALISING THAT NOW?!"

Asiah raised an eyebrow "You thought he was a pole?"

I crossed my arms defensively "Not important."

Yuji raised a hand to his head "Oh my dear daughter can't even tell the difference between a person and a pole! Whatever shall I do?"

"For starters you should cut the dramatic act." I deadpanned

"Nonsense! His actions build character!" Isshin announced, at this Asiah snorted.

I sighed before a sudden realisation hit me in the face, I grabbed my brothers shirt and shrieked "We're gonna be late for school you idiot! We haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

Ellie chuckled "and you haven't even gotten changed yet."

My eye twitched "And whose fault is that?"

"Beats me!" she said innocently as she waved goodbye to Yuzu and Karin.

"Why that little-ow!" I held my head where Marissa whacked me.

"Don't be rude to your sister." She instructed, tsking me with a finger.

"And they say school's hell…." I muttered as the Akigawa family made their way back to their house.

* * *

"Yo, Orihime, Tatsuki!" I called as I entered room 1-3.

They both waved in return as I took my seat by the window, to my right Ichigo was chatting away with three boys, one had short black hair and green eyes. I believed his name was Mizuiro Kojima . The one next to him was a boy with medium-long brown hair that flipped outward with brown eyes, if I recalled his name was Keigo Asano. And lastly the tallest of the group being Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad. I remembered his name mainly because he wasn't exactly easy to miss seeing as he was so tall and clearly had some Mexican decent.

Where did I learn all of their names? I'm not a stalker, yesterday during lunch the girls gave in depth descriptions of hot guys and ones to avoid.

"Ayame, why are you staring at them?" Orihime's innocent voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to Orihime with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just thinking…"

I suddenly gasped at what I saw…no way. Is that…?

"Ayame are you alright?" Tatsuki asked as she followed my gaze, she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh her? She's apparently the new student here." Tatsuki confirmed.

My eyes narrowed _'Well if I want answers, that's one way to get them.'_

I abruptly stood up from my seat and made my way over there to hear the girl say to Ichigo "I'll be sitting next to you from now on, my name is Rukia."

Ichigo stood up from his chair, gazing disbelievingly at Rukia. "It-it's you!"

"Hey Ichigo what's wrong with you?" Keigo questioned.

"You two know each other?" Chad asked

"Of course not, we've never met before. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

I made my way over to stand by Mizuiro as he said "Rukia's a new transfer student."

"Nice to meet ya!" Keigo said.

I nodded "Hello, Rukia."

Rukia smiled, it seemed to be somewhat fake sweetness as she said "It's a pleasure."

After a moment he then quickly dragged Rukia off, I sighed. Maybe I'd get another chance to talk to her later on. Whilst I couldn't be entirely certain that she was the girl my brother described, he had told me that she was very short with black hair and blue eyes, she seemed to fit the description.

"Ichigos certainly got some interest in the newbie!" Keigo whistled

"I think it's much more complicated than that." I said with a sigh.

* * *

Asiah had his hands behind his head as they walked home.

"Soo-"

"Don't even bother asking." I replied exasperatedly

Asiah pouted childishly "well fine, miss grumpy pants, not like I care."

I rolled my eyes at his childishness until I noticed Orihime walking home "Oh hey Orihime!" I called.

Orihime waved "Hey Ayame, how are you?"

I nodded "Good- gah! What happened to your leg?" I said, noticing the strange bruise that seemed to entwine around her leg.

Orihime looked down at it momentarily "Oh this? Well…" she trailed off into a daydream.

I waved my hands in front of her "Well?" I dragged on

She shook her head "Oh! I got hit by a car!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"She's a nut job…" Asiah muttered, and then received an elbow to the stomach.

"Well are you alright?" I asked in concern.

She nodded "Mhm! Ichigo and Rukia were walking home together when I got hit, they came over and asked if I was okay. Ichigo even offered to walk me home but…I declined." She blushed slightly

I sighed, the poor girl had a crush on Ichigo and she even declined when he offered to walk her home! Dear lord….this poor, poor soul.

"What on earth have you got in those bags?" Asiah suddenly asked dubiously

Orihime glanced at her bags "its leeks, butter, bananas and bean jam!" she declared making me and Asiah sweat drop "how is that considered food…?" Asiah questioned quietly.

I sighed "Are you sure you don't want me to bring food over to you?" I asked.

Orihime laughed and scratched the back of her head "Well Tatsuki usually does that anyway…she said something about food poisoning…"

"Well at least let me bring some dessert!" I insisted

Orihime cheered whilst clapping her hands together "I love desert! We could all hang out at my place tonight for dinner!"

I smiled "Well I'll see you later tonight then!"

Asiah and I waved goodbye to Orihime, I smiled to myself. I wasn't there to help her up after she got hit by a bloody car, the least I could do was bring some kind of food over to Orihime's to assist her so she doesn't have to cook that ridiculous combination of food. How she wasn't dead already was beyond me.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Orihime's house, she answered almost instantly and I saw Tatsuki already inside with some delicious smelling food.

"Oh wow that smells awesome~" I said in a daze as I sat down.

Tatsuki chuckled "my mum made it, its stewed beef and potatoes. What did you bring?"

I smiled and pulled out a bag from behind me "oh…just some tasty chocolate mousse box!"

The three of us cheered excitedly, Orihime then began to explain to Tatsuki the happenings of being hit by a car and Ichigo and Rukia showing up.

"What?! They were together?!" Tatsuki said in surprise as Orihime and I ate happily.

"Mhm. But they were just walking home together Tatsuki, what's the matter?"

I sighed, oh boy here we go.

"Oh man, I never knew Ichigo was such a smooth operator. I mean honestly! He didn't even walk you home when you were hurt!" Tatsuki said in annoyance

"Well no, but he did ask me if I wanted him to walk me home but I…." Orihime trailed off.

We both stared at Orihime as she got this dazed look on her face, before either of us could say anything she put up her fists.

"I'm warning you, you better watch out champ because I'm winning this match!" Orihime suddenly burst out, making me drop my bowl.

Tatsuki sighed "Orihime wake up! You're daydreaming!"

"Again?" I muttered dubiously.

They all suddenly heard a banging noise, I froze. That sudden feeling of dread washed over me again….last time I felt that was when-

"Hey, what was that?" Tatsuki whispered as another bang occurred. Followed by many others.

We slowly huddled together as the strange banging echoed through the apartment, I flicked my gaze around the room. Searching for any masked monsters, damn I must've become paranoid since I came to Japan.

The banging sounds grew louder, amidst the noise I could've sworn I heard that ear-splitting roar of a monster outside, my breath turned ragged as I knew, I knew that a monster was nearby and there was every chance it'd attack us.

* * *

 **Phew that's done!**

 **I would like to thank-**

 **Hispanic. Chaos for reviewing and I'm so glad to hear you like it :33 I wasn't sure whether it was fantastic or terrible! And I appreciate the offer because I do suffer from writers block A LOT.**

 **And thank you to all of those who have followed and favorited, I haven't mentioned names because I really don't know if you'll all hate me for that ;-; (Hispanic. Chaos if you don't want your name mentioned you can ask me to take it off) if you guys wanna be mentioned you can tell me so but for now I just wanna say it was amazing to see how many views and stuff I got in so little time!**

 **Well hope you enjoyed it aaaand as always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **See ya for the next chapter guys!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	6. Chapter 4 - Memories

**Hey~ hope everyone is having an awesome day!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach at all but I do own my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"What's happening?" Tatsuki asked to no one in particular.

Not a moment ago the banging had occurred and Orihime's pink teddy Enraku fell to the floor with a big split in its head. Orihime ran over to it and was staring at it as Tatsuki and I looked around wildly to find the source of now what sounded like loud, thundering footsteps.

I took a step back warily, It felt as though the air in the room was constricted, or maybe I wasn't breathing properly I couldn't tell, I could barely think straight as I was overwhelmed by fear.

"AH!" I turned to see a huge red arm rip through Orihime, I screamed as Orihime fell to the floor. Tatsuki and I ran over to her, as Tatsuki called her name I noticed a chain connecting to Orihime, I followed the chain to see another Orihime _'What the hell-?'_ I thought before Tatsuki was suddenly thrown into the wall and bleeding.

I stared at Tatsuki in shock as her body quivered, she held a hand to her head tentatively.

"What happened? Why…why am I bleeding? Tatsuki looked around frantically "Something hit me…but I don't see anything…"

That was when I noticed it, the monster that stood before me. It had a lower snake body and human upper body that was red and black, I shook with fear. Seeing this monster up close, it loomed over me and my friends, I placed a hand over my mouth as my breaths turned ragged, my heart filled with dread as Tatsuki was once again flown to the side, knocked unconscious.

"Stop it!" I shouted without thinking, I stood up still shaking as the beast turned towards me.

"Stay out of the way! You're also to blame!" It shouted, it's voice grated my ears like metal scraping against gravel.

My eyes widened as its clawed hand swept across the air toward me, I felt it connect with my side as the wind was knocked out of me, I distantly heard Orihime call out my name as my back hit the wall forcefully.

My body flared in pain, I could barely move as I felt a hot metallic liquid stream down my face. I jerkily raised my head to meet face to face with a white mask.

"Get away!" I screamed as its arm pushed me into the wall and began to suffocate me.

I gazed in terror into red eyes, I'd never felt so powerless and weak in my life. Was I just going to die here? So feeble and useless?

At that thought I glared at the monster and tried to pull away his giant hand, I knew it was useless but-

Orange hair flew past me, I was suddenly released. I gasped desperately for air, falling to the floor.

Holding my throat I painfully sat up to see that Orihime had used her body to push the creatures arm off me, my vision continued to blur as I stared at Orihime, she stood in front of the monster. She looked so scared, I wish I could move, and do something. But in the end, I was just as scared as Orihime was, if not more.

"Why are you attacking my friends!? Why was Tatsuki freaking out?!" Orihime cried desperately

"You don't understand Orihime, she can't hear us, she can't even _see_ us." Said the beast.

"But Ayame can see us! And…wait…how…h-how do you know my name?" Her voice quivered as the monster continued.

"That makes me sad Orihime…have you forgotten my voice? It's me, can't you tell?" The monster's voice quivered, as if he was in immense pain.

Orihime took a step back as the creature came closer, I got to my feet shakily.

"Orihime…" I whispered, she turned her head slowly towards me.

I looked into her eyes seriously, my vision doubling. "I-…don't trust this thing…they're monsters."

Orihime's eyes widened "I-I don't understand…" she turned to the monster "Who a-are you?" she asked quietly

"It makes me sad Orihime…very, very Sad!" he then lunged for her, before either of us could do anything, Ichigo stood in front of Orihime. His sword blocking the monsters outstretched hand.

"I'm the one that you're really after! Leave Orihime alone and fight me!" he declared.

I couldn't help but stare in admiration of Ichigo's strength as he slashed the monsters palm, it retreated back into the shadows with a howl, but I had a feeling it'd be back very soon…

"Ichigo, thank you for rescuing us from that thing. But where did you come from?" Orihime exclaimed

I winced in pain as I clutched my head "yea…thanks…" I croaked out.

Ichigo turned around to look at Orihime and I strangely "Woah hold on a minute, how in the hell can you two see me?"

"Hm? Why shouldn't I?" She questioned. I merely shrugged in response, it became obvious to me that no one else could see those strange monsters, but as to how I could see them or Ichigo was a mystery to me.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as he gazed at Orihime's body "Then she's…"

"That's right, she's a spirit being now. In other words, Orihime is dead!" Growled the monster as he crept out from the shadows.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he charged.

I watched in horror as the monster evaded Ichigo's attack and grabbed the chains connecting Orihime to her body. Ichigo went for another attack but was swept away by its tail.

I gasped as its long tail collided with my stomach as well, I expected to fly into a wall again, instead I kept falling.

I distantly heard Orihime call Ichigo and my name, I thought I heard Rukia's voice yelling something, but it was all caught in the wind as I fell down, barely conscious.

I suddenly felt strong arms catch me bridal style. I cracked open an eye to see Ichigo, he had a head wound but he was certainly bleeding less than I was, I still felt the trickle of blood stream down my face.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, looking down at me.

I was certainly not alright but I nodded anyway "Go...Orihime…" I whispered

He nodded and placed me down carefully, "Don't worry Ichigo, I can heal her. Just worry about fighting that hollow and saving Orihime."

"Yea but how can she see me? She's not a soul" I heard Ichigo say

"I don't know…but that's not important now, go!" Rukia replied

I tried to remain conscious as I felt the pain subside; my whole body was throbbing as I faded into darkness.

* * *

Someone was shaking me awake, I groaned and cracked an eye open "What do you want so early?"

"You know it's time for school right?" I heard Asiah say dubiously.

"You know what they say! The early bird catches the worm now get going!" My father called from downstairs, how he heard us I would never know.

I sat up slowly as Asiah left to let me get ready, I suddenly froze.

' _What happened last night? I was at Orihime's…and that monster came…why's my memory so fuzzy?'_ I thought in confusion.

I remembered the first part of the night…what we ate and talked about…then Enraku got a rip in his head…..the rest was so fuzzy I barely remember that monster appearing.

I shook my head, I recalled that I was thrown into a wall, why I wasn't aching all over was beyond me but I must've got a head injury of some sort. I would be sure to ask Orihime and Tatsuki about what happened later on.

* * *

I stared in confusion at Orihime during lunch as she recalled what happened to her house.

"What really happened was a sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole through the wall into my room last night!"

I gazed at Orihime carefully, she looked as though she truly believed what she said…but how could that be?

"No way." Said Michiru.

"No guys it really happened!" Orihime insisted.

"Ayame, Tatsuki did this really happen?" Ryō asked sceptically as she looked up from her book.

When Tatsuki nodded I knew it wasn't just Orihime's creative imagination, I knew there was a reason why I could barely remember anything from last night….someone had done something to our memories. But why didn't I think that crazy stuff happened?

Just another question among many that had yet to be answered.

* * *

 **Oookay that's chapter four! Hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Thank you to all those who have followed and favorited! It really makes me happy to see that people actually like it (Yea I know I don't have a high self-esteem, shhhh.)**

 **Hispanic. Chaos – Yea I try to keep everyone in character, I'm glad I'm doing that well :33 I try not to make them act OOC if I can help it like Ichigo won't be acting like a happy-go-lucky idiot (albeit at times an idiot) as for Ichigo's progression, well I never viewed as him as weak in the beginning but now that you mention it….it's kinda true :/ well I dunno how to answer that, maybe in the story he'll have the same progression but seem stronger? I honestly got no clue. Thanks about the cliffhanger and it may take me some time to figure out how to write about Ichigo's hollow (bc I like accuracy etc.)**

 **Well A+ to me for getting this done, so as always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	7. Chapter 5 - A strange Cockatiel

**Hello~ I'm back!**

 **I wrote chapter 6 along with this chapter so I get to present you with TWO new chapters all in one go! Aren't I amazing?**

 **(Truth be told I didn't post this chapter amazingly fast because life kind of got in the way and I needed a tad of a break….so I suppose this is my way of making it up to you guys by writing and posting two at once.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my OC's**

 **Please enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Karakura town….**

"A cockatiel that's cursed?" a boy questioned

"Uhuh, apparently all of the people that have owned this bird have gotten into these really terrible situations and died." Another said uncertainly as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Woah, are you serious? That's not a good sign." Replied the boy

"Hey Shigeo, you wanna take him?" asked the boy

"So please, tell me, just how stupid do I look to you?" Shigeo answered curtly.

"Here's an idea Harutoki, why don't you set him free or dump him some place?" He added

"Well that would be too cruel." Replied Harutoki

"Well how about you chad? Whadda you say?" he insisted

Chad sat quietly as Harutoki lifted up the cage to chad "Isn't he cute?"

"Hey knock it off; you know chad's got a weakness for cute things." Shigeo countered

Unbeknownst to the three boys, a large unstable metal beam began to slide off the side of the construction site, of which was right above them. The bird suddenly started squawking madly and flapping its wings, finally as the beam fell the two boys screamed out in terror.

* * *

I yawned loudly as the lunch bell had just rung, I opened the door to the top of the roof where occasionally Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro or Ichigo hung out. Recently I began to hang out with some of the boys more as I thought I needed a few guy friends…or at least a break from the usual gossip within the girl group. Contrary to popular belief, not all girls liked talking about boys all day. Although I'd admit, Keigo was a pervert. But at least he was funny, and thankfully I wasn't Mizuiro's 'type' as he apparently liked older women.

It was amazing that I had only been here a little while and yet I felt as though I'd been here years, I suppose being introduced to all the girls and some of the boys really expanded my friendship group, not to mention I hung out with some of them after school. I always enjoyed the fact that they made me feel a part of the group, despite not being there very long.

I walked up to Ichigo, Rukia and Mizuiro to hear "Does it really look like we're chummy?" Ichigo said in annoyance

I blinked in confusion as I stood beside Mizuiro "What exactly is going on?"

Mizuiro smiled and turned to me "Rukia and Ichigo appear to be pretty close don't they?"

I placed a finger to my chin "They do spend a lot of time together but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're on…'close terms'"

"Yea but," Mizuiro held one finger up, a matter-of-factly pose he often used. "People are gonna talk, and if they talk enough, people are gonna think that you're they're an item."

I sighed as I sat down "Mizuiro you do make a pretty good point, as always…"

Ichigo huffed in annoyance "Whatever, if I really cared what people think then I would've dyed my hair black a long time ago."

"Yea that's true." Mizuiro replied

"That'd be interesting." I mumbled as I ate.

"Not gonna happen." Ichigo said as he poked a hole in his juice box with an irritated look on his face.

I held my hands up defensively "Gee calm down dude, just sayin."

My eyes turned to Rukia as she stood a little ways away, seemingly trying to figure out the mechanics of the juice box that she held in her hand.

"So this is the straw, its short…but now I have to know, where do I poke it?" Rukia muttered to herself as she tried to learn 'the art of opening a juice box'

I sighed, that was something I'd been doing a lot lately as Mizuiro's attention was diverted to Rukia.

"Hi there, how you doin?" Mizuiro said.

I placed a hand to my head, fearing a headache coming on. I swear he hadn't even begun flirting with her and my head hurt. Honestly everything exhausted me lately, probably because of everything that had happened since moving to Japan.

"Why hello there! You're um…Mizuiro?" Rukia said, donning a sweet act.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I still knew that Rukia was acting and that there was something off about her, but now that my memory was so fuzzy of that night at Orihime's I couldn't remember. Now that I thought about it, I was certain I saw Rukia and Ichigo there….but I couldn't be sure…

Mizuiro chuckled "That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-"

"Picking up chicks" Ichigo interrupted.

Mizuiro looked surprised "Ah! Ichigo that's not cool!"

"Watch it, he may look like a dork but he's a real player. Seriously" Ichigo said to Rukia.

I held back a snort, it was such a comical moment, as I watched Mizuiro pulling the puppy dog eyes while Ichigo looked very annoyed and Rukia, being too busy with her juice box.

"Cut it out! You'll permanently damage my reputation!" Mizuiro exclaimed unhappily

I snickered from where I sat "What reputation?"

Ichigo nodded "Exactly."

Mizuiro shook his head "C'mon Ichigo, you know older women are more my style."

"Like I said Rukia, watch this one." Ichigo said without missing a beat.

They both looked over to Rukia who was trying to find the hole in the juice box, I sighed

"Rukia." I called

She looked up from momentarily stabbing the juice box.

"Poke the straw through the top where the silver bit is." I tried to explain simply.

Rukia looked back at it in annoyance "What silver bit?!"

Ichigo sighed "Ah just forget it."

Not a moment later Keigo burst through the door, he almost dropped his food once he saw Rukia.

"What's this?! Rukia Kuchiki the hot new transfer student is here with you guys? How did that happen?" Keigo asked in a rush, running up to stand beside Rukia.

I sighed again, which was happening too frequently for my liking. Keigo and Mizuiro combined were just too exhausting; I had no idea why I even hung out with them sometimes.

Mizuiro pointed to Ichigo "Ichigo was the one who picked her up, he's the one who brought her here."

"Huh?! I did not!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

Keigo panicked "Ichigo did?! Ha what a guy!" Keigo said, crying tears of happiness as he sent Ichigo a thumbs up.

"Well I guess, it's really no big deal." Ichigo muttered.

"Try convincing them of that." I said, pointing my chopsticks at Keigo and Mizuiro

Ichigo groaned "It's pointless."

Keigo had tears pooling down his face as he saluted "Greetings! I'm Keigo Asano, welcome lovely lady to this garden of manliness!" he introduced.

"Uh hello…." Rukia said unsurely

"Hey! Why wasn't I formally welcomed into this garden of manliness!?" I yelled in the background.

"Apparently you're not special enough." Mizuiro said, turning to me

An irk mark appeared on my head "Oh I'm plenty special."

"You certainly haven't proved anything yet." He said whilst Keigo was running around screaming about a lunch party.

I growled "How about I kick your ass to mars, you can see how special I am from there."

Mizuiro sweat dropped and laughed nervously "okay, okay. I get it."

I continued with eating my lunch, ignoring Keigo as he went on about the lunch party and how it's 'the feeling that counts' I didn't even know why he bothered calling it that as they only had juice boxes and noodles.

Keigo approached Rukia once more "So Rukia, if you find yourself needing anything, you just call on me. I'm here for you." He said.

My eyebrow twitched "You know Keigo, you're never gonna pick up chicks when you talk like that."

He sent me a thumbs up with a wink "Sure I will! My manliness and beauty will get me anywhere!"

"Haha yea…beauty." I said sarcastically

Rukia's eyes lit up "oh? Great! Open this!" she exclaimed happily and held the juice box out to him.

My eyebrow twitched again, I can't believe these people…"No problem, your wish is my command!" Keigo said before he bumped into Chad who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey chad." Ichigo greeted

I nodded my head towards chad, as he waved with a grunt.

"So chad, what's with the bandages?" Ichigo asked as he sat down.

"Yea you look pretty roughed up, you okay?" I asked in concern, it was true he had a few bandages but then again, this was chad we were talking about. He was probably able to pick up and throw a car without a sweat.

Keigo turned around to gaze in shock at Chad "Man what happened to you?"

"I had a mishap; a steel beam fell on my head." Chad said indifferently

…..

I choked on my food "A what?!"

Keigo stumbled back, also in shock "A steel beam?! Seriously?!"

Chad showed the palm of his hand to us as he continued "My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me, the rider that hit me got beat up pretty bad. The force of the collision threw him off and he was knocked out. So I picked the guy up and carried him to the hospital."

"Well no wonder you were late to school!" Keigo exclaimed

"Sounds like you've had a rough day." I added, just hearing the explanation exhausted me.

"The only thing I'm wondering about is exactly what your body is made of." Ichigo said, I hummed in agreement.

Chad then gently placed down a cage that had a cockatiel in it, I hadn't even noticed it before. I gazed at the small white bird curiously, as Keigo questioned about the bird I couldn't help but stare into its eyes. It returned the stare.

My eyes widened at what I saw, pain. There was so much pain, sorrow and longing in this little birds eyes. But why? Why would this bird be so sad? I felt incredibly confused as I looked at the bird, I mean it was a _bird_ , how could a bird look so scared and sad in the first place?

"My names Yūichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" the bird suddenly spoke.

I gasped; I take it back. This couldn't be just a bird, no bird could speak like that. Cockatiel or not. It seemed as though Ichigo and Rukia had similar reactions while Keigo and Mizuiro remained oblivious.

"Wow that is amazing! I mean the way this bird can talk is phenomenal!" Keigo went on about how cool it was whilst Ichigo asked what I had been silently questioning.

"So Chad, where did you get this bird?" he asked

"Someone…..gave me him." Chad said after a long pause.

"Hold it right there! You're doing it again! You always cut your stories short! I want the details! Come on, spill it!" Keigo said, pointing an accusing finger at Chad

"That was the whole story." Chad confirmed.

I groaned in annoyance "Keigo, it's rude to point and by now you should know that Chad always does this. In fact you've known him longer than I have."

Keigo crossed his arms childishly "Well I apologize Miss Akigawa for wanting to know the details!" he said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes at this.

And then Keigo was off again to Chad about 'not speaking details'.

I tuned out Keigo's incessant whining, diverting my attention back to my lunch. In the corner of my eye I suspiciously watched Rukia and Ichigo converse seriously about something. I may not remember the occurrences of that night, hell they might've not even been there but I knew they were hiding something. I was just hoping that in this case for me it wouldn't be curiosity killed the cat, if so I was sure I would've been dead a long time ago.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I opened the door to my home, walking in with Asiah I was greeted by the lovely smell of food.

I felt about ready to collapse, everyone I hung out with was so exhausting, with the exception of Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia and Chad.

"Yame, Siah! You're back!" Ellie called excitedly from the table.

I nodded in greeting whilst Asiah waved, Marissa gazed up from the newspaper with a weary sigh.

"What's got you so worked up?" I asked as I took a seat at the table.

"Across the road." She said worriedly.

I raised an eyebrow "Would you kindly elaborate?"

She set the newspaper down beside her food "Across the road at the clinic, from the sounds of it it's quite busy over there. I heard there was a big car wreck close by."

I blinked "A car wreck?"

Yuji nodded "Four cars."

"Four?!" Asiah said in astonishment.

"That sure doesn't happen every day…" Ellie commented.

The family were engulfed in silence as they ate, the terrible news hung in the air. I wondered why all these accidents were happening? First Chad and now this? My eyes widened what if Chad was involved in the car crash as well? I had half a mind to get up now and run over there to check but I knew Mr. Kurosaki and the others would be able to handle it. Not only that, but it was really none of my business (even though I had a habit of being nosy regardless.)

* * *

"Good morning~" Yuji sang happily as I walked down the stairs quietly.

"Morning Yame!" Ellie called

I nodded at them both "Morning, where's Asiah?"

"He left already." Marissa answered, I gaped at her

"WITHOUT ME?! WHY?!"

Ellie sighed "You know you two don't have to be together ALL the time."

I waved my hand dismissively "yea I know, I know. But isn't that a bit odd?"

Yuji gasped "What if…..WHAT IF MY SON IS IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

I groaned "he's not. Trust me."

Marissa shook her head "He said something about meeting up with his friends for a band meeting."

"My sons into music?!" Yuji stated in disbelief

I raised an eyebrow as I sat myself down at the table, digging into my food. "You didn't know that?"

My eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall, seeing the time my eyes widened "Oh my god why is everyone up super early?!" I asked in shock.

Ellie shrugged "Mum said something about time zones."

My eye twitched "Why would that only be happening now?"

Whilst it wasn't hours and hours earlier than school time, it was certainly far earlier than it would normally be by the time I left the house.

I sighed and grabbed my bag "Well despite how early it is I better go, see you all later." I said with a wave as I exited the house.

Walking down the street I had decided to take the long way because there was no way I was gonna arrive at school ridiculously early and wait hours, nor would I spend time with my brother or be able to go back to sleep.

I walked at a slow pace until I noticed Chad running towards me, he wasn't in school uniform like I'd expected him to be, and he was cradling the bird to his chest as he ran.

I abruptly stopped in my tracks as Chad came closer "Hey chad what are you-"

He grabbed my arm as he ran, pulling me along with him. I stumbled forward as I tried to match pace with him, what the hell was he doing anyway? _Where_ were we going?

We soon rounded a corner and Chad slowed to a stop, letting go of my wrist. I looked up to him in surprise, my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. My body was _not_ ready for this kind of exercise in the morning. "Chad, what's going-"

Suddenly a loud explosion came from where Chad had come from only moments ago.

"Did you hear that? What's going on over there?" he questioned monotonously.

"It's attacking her." The innocent voice of the bird known as Yūichi said.

"Hm?"

"It's that young lady who was chasing us before. The monster is attacking her right now, it's going to hurt her really bad." The bird said in worry.

My brows furrowed in confusion "You were being chased? And what do you mean monster-?"

Chad pushed the cage into my arms "Take him, keep him safe." He said.

I blinked before I took in what he said as he ran off around the corner and disappeared. "Wha- wait! Chad!"

Yūichi began to call out for chad, telling him not to go and that we was in danger, I knew I had to comfort the poor bird or at least try to take the subject off Chad, even though I was becoming increasingly confused.

I sighed and gazed down at the little bird whose eyes were filled with worry "What do you mean monsters?" I asked again.

Yūichi flapped his wings in urgency "Big scary monsters with white masks miss! You have to stay away from them!" my eyes widened as I remembered….there was one at Orihime's house! It had a snake body! And Ichigo was there too! I remembered now, I remembered it all.

"Miss we need to help him! He's in trouble!" Yūichi said in worry.

I shook my head from the daze as my memories continued to return, I remembered Rukia was the one who took them away. But I couldn't think about that right now, I needed to focus. I gazed down at the bird in unease "You mean Chad right? I don't know….how on earth would I be able to help him? Besides, that guy's made of steel, heck even tougher than that." I said comfortingly, I had a feeling in my gut that I was talking to a young boy, one who needed comforting and loving words even though I didn't believe the words myself.

I heaved a sigh and sat down, my back against the brick wall, clutching the cage to my chest. Now I had a feeling I'd be late to school, if only I went the shortest way or slept in….then again now wasn't the time to be worrying about school when lives were at risk. I wouldn't deny that I for once, craved a normal day at school. Then again nothing had been _normal_ since the first day…

I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes as I rested her head against the brick wall behind me "Miss?" called the bird.

I opened my eyes to see the bird looking at me with those same sad eyes. "Please leave me here miss, those monsters will come and get you too."

I sucked in a breath, I was scared of those monsters but this….this bird was just so young and helpless….I cracked a smile at that, I was the exact same….how ironic, two young and helpless people stuck together. I may not have been a child but 15 was young enough, no one should be going through this sort of stuff.

I smiled at him "I won't leave you, those monsters…I've seen them before, more than once. I've survived each time haven't I?" I tried to reassure him despite my doubt. Honestly it was just pure luck that I survived each time.

The bird shook its head "Please miss I'm begging you! That monster has killed anyone who was ever in possession of me!"

"But why would that monster want you so bad? Aren't you just a bird?" as those words left my mouth I knew It wasn't true.

"No miss, I'm a boy. My mummy was….." the bird began to sniffle

My eyes widened "A boy?" despite the craziness of it, it made the most sense out of everything and considering his tone….

"You're dead?" I asked incredulously

The bird nodded and I understood that his soul must be residing in this bird…but why did the monster want it? Do they attack souls? Maybe they just attack the living and the dead? I shivered at the thought, what horrid creatures they were.

"Miss! Miss! Look out!" Yūichi began to screech

I quickly stood up and turned around sharply, on top of the brick wall crouched a white masked monster.

I gasped as it began to cackle _"Too late little girl."_ It said before it charged.

* * *

 **So that's that chapter, hope you all enjoyed it because I certainly did!**

 **I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed!**

 **AngelSlayer12 – Thanks for the idea! So I took that idea and expanded it :33 I ain't spoiling it for anyone though. I wanna keep it a surprise -w-**

 **Hispanic. Chaos – I did already reply to that review but all in all thank you for that very, very long review XD**

 **Pokemon73- Thank you for the advice and I suppose in a way it is original.**

 **So yes to all you readers I have fully brainstormed and planned her powers -w- heh. I'm getting excited to write those chapters but that does not mean in any way that I'll rush these!**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	8. Chapter 6 - The Soul Society

**Yo~ 2017 edit: editing these chapters is exhausting but you're welcome everyone! ( It's actually mainly for me because I've been cringing so bad at some mistakes I've made lol)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Only the OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

My body was burning, I barely remembered what happened.

That monster sent a bunch of leeches my way and once they attached themselves all over my body they exploded, now my school uniform was wrecked, I failed to protect the bird and was carried off by the monster along with Yūichi.

But that was a few minutes ago, now I lay on the concrete, my body flaring in pain as I lay beside the bird. Ahead of me I saw Chad and Rukia facing this monster.

My eyes widened, Rukia. That was the young lady Yūichi was talking about!

"I'm so sorry mister; I was trying to call for you…." Yūichi apologized, his cage was covered by some small weird green creatures, until I realised that they were also on top of me as well. Making me unable to move, these creatures must've come from that white masked monster.

"That's okay." Chad replied, he gazed at me briefly "Are you alright?"

I grunted "Been better."

The monster cackled _"With three leech bombs on the bird cage and the girl you'll both do what I say!"_

Leech bombs? So that's what they were called, no wonder those leeches exploded.

" _Because if they explode, there won't be enough of either of your friends to spread on a cracker."_ The monster continued.

I cringed "You disgusting-"

" _Now, now don't be hasty. Are you forgetting the situation you're in?"_ The monster grinned evilly, if that was even possible.

It laughed again _"Now let's play a new game, muscle head stays put while I play tag with the soul reaper."_

"Soul reaper…?" I questioned as Rukia stood up, clutching the side of her face, "Do as he says, don't think for a second he won't blow them up. At least the chase will take him away from here, so you'll be safe." She said to chad.

"But what about you, new girl?" Chad questioned.

I glanced up at the monster briefly as Rukia and Chad conversed, I could only hope it wouldn't lug me around more.  
 _'I'm definitely not a fan of being carried around by strangers, let alone a monster.'_ I couldn't help but wonder, how come I wasn't as scared like the last time? Was it because this was becoming a regular occurrence? Even then I should still be scared.

I closed my eyes in concentration; I felt it before and on that night at Orihime's house. Some kind of energy….it was coming towards them now but even though it was far away I could still sense it…it was a comforting and strong energy, as to who it originated from I didn't have a clue. All I could do was hope that it'd be here soon.

"Good luck." Chad said to Rukia with a nod.

"Thanks." Rukia said quickly before taking off.

I watched as the monster sent hundreds and hundreds of Leech bombs in Rukia's direction. The leech bombs on top of me and Yūichi took off as well.

"Rukia…." I muttered "Don't get yourself killed…" as the monster then took off after Rukia, leaving Chad, Yūichi and I alone.

* * *

Chad and I walked over to where we saw Ichigo on the ground and Rukia looking around the corner; well I was more so stumbling and dragging myself over there. I mean chad offered to help me but I was too stubborn for that despite it hurting like hell.

"Huh? Ichigo..? What's wrong?" Chad called as we approached.

Rukia turned to us "There you two are, don't worry about him, both of you get out of here and take that cockatiel somewhere safe."

Chad stared wide eyed at Rukia "What's going on? What's with Ichigo?"

"He looks kinda dead you know." I grumbled, today was certainly not my day.

"Don't worry about him…Ichigo is fine. He's fighting to protect us all."

A blurry image of an orange haired boy dressed in a black Kimono with a sword as long as his body flashed in my mind.

' _Ichigo….'_ I thought in worry. Like the rest of us he was only 15 and yet here he was, fighting white masked monsters like it was a daily routine.

Rukia turned to the cockatiel and stared it down "Now tell me, you're obviously a soul. So what are you doing in a bird's body?"

They all stood around the cage as Yūichi explained what happened to him and why the monster was after him.

"Is that true?" Rukia finally questioned after a small silence.

Yūichi looked down sadly "I'm afraid it's all my fault…I…I just wanted to bring my mother back to life…"

I looked down sadly at the bird- no, the boy. It was beyond unfair for such a young boy to experience such pain….

"Yūichi…" chad whispered.

"I didn't mean for those people to get hurt, if I'd known about that then I never would have done it…all I wanted…was just to see…my mother again…I'm sorry…" Yūichi whimpered.

"Wait, so you really just accepted such a lie? That if you did what he said, then he could bring your mother back to life? How could you believe that?" Rukia asked curtly with a blank gaze.

Anger boiled up inside of me as I glared at Rukia "He's just a boy Rukia! He doesn't know any better! Every young child is desperate for some more time with their parents! When that's taken away they'll do anything to get them back!" I spat angrily.

"But even as a child would you believe that the dead could be brought back to life?" Rukia countered her gaze cold.

I scowled "You don't understand…If you're that desperate…then yes."

She turned away "You're right. I don't understand."

I sighed, there was no point in arguing. I guess we'd just have to wait until Ichigo came back….I didn't know much about what was going on but I did know that Ichigo was elsewhere. _'Did he leave his body?'_ I couldn't help but wonder as I stared at the motionless figure of Ichigo lying on the ground.

There were so many things I didn't know, that I had yet to find out….

"I'll be back." Rukia stated as she ran off.

"Wait!" Chad called

"Take care of Ichigo's body for now!" she called back.

I felt as though thousands of question marks floated around my head as I thought of her wording _'take care of Ichigo's body for now!'_

His body? So was I right? His soul was actually elsewhere? or did she mean he was simply unconscious? Nooo that couldn't be right….

I flopped onto the ground, holding my head. The pain in my body had partially subsided but all these questions with no answers were giving me a migraine.

Chad turned to me "Are you okay?"

I grunted "Oh who knows?" I couldn't help but say sarcastically, I was surprised no one had called me crazy by now. Seeing all these monsters and ghosts and people in black Kimono's was definitely driving me nuts.

* * *

The sun slowly began to set as Ichigo, Chad and I watched as Rukia held her hand in front of the bird. Ichigo in his black kimono stood to the side, Chad stood behind me, and I sat by the bird cage as my legs were too achy to stand.

Silence engulfed them until Ichigo asked "What's wrong?"

Rukia sighed "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, his chain of fate has been severed. There's no sign of it, without it there is no way I can return him to his body."

I gazed sadly at the poor boy "Yūichi…"

"Oh no…" Yūichi said sadly

"Don't be sad, the soul society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful. You'll be happy there, you'll never be hungry and you'll never grow old. In fact it's a much better place to live than this world." Rukia said with a soft smile.

"So now you're suddenly an expert on life in this world." Ichigo interrupted sarcastically.

"wha?" Rukia replied, confused.

"Anyway, you're missing the point here, when you pass over you'll finally be reunited with your mother." Ichigo stated.

Yūichi perked up in excitement, there seemed to be a light that flashed in his eyes, hope. I certainly knew that look all too well, I smiled softly as Ichigo continued.

"Maybe we can't bring her back to life, but she is on the other side waiting for you…and this time, it's really true."

"Ichigo…" Rukia said in astonishment.

Yūichi suddenly looked over to Chad "Mister Sado, thank you for everything you did for me, you carried me everywhere in your arms and kept me safe and you were even brave enough to face a terrible monster and protect me from it."

"Hey, don't even mention it." Chad replied.

Yūichi turned to me "Thank you miss, I know you weren't with me for long but you even stayed with me no matter what I said, even when that monster attacked, you didn't run."

I smiled "Don't worry about it kid, I hope you manage to find your mother."

Yūichi nodded "…I can't thank all of you enough."

A small ghost of a boy appeared behind Yūichi of which I could only assume was the boys real appearance, he was so young…

"Yūichi, someday when I die and pass over too, would it be okay with you if sometimes I carried you around again?" Chad asked.

Yūichi smiled "Mhm!"

"Well then…if you're ready. Let's begin the Konsō." Ichigo said.

I watched as he placed the hilt of his sword to the boy's forehead in which he glowed and sank through the ground, going off to this soul society place.

"So…this soul society….is the afterlife?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter is done, yea it's a lot shorter but eh.  
Also I must note to you all it was unspecified whether they erased Chad's memory after the happenings of this episode, it kinda sounds like they would but I think I recall in a future episode chad remembering seeing the Hollow before. And he remembered Yūichi, so for the next chapter I'm just making it that both Chad and Ayame remember. **

**Hope you enjoyed and as always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	9. Chapter 7 - The Mod-soul

**Hey guys! I'm back! sorry this update took so long but the last few weeks have been stressful and SO busy with so much happening because hey its November! So yea…busy….sorry. And I practically had no inspiration for this and constantly had to brainstorm but once again that was a while ago.**

 **Yea I'd written it but I needed to edit** _ **one**_ **scene but I was too busy and lazy for that :/ please don't murder me guys….speaking of murder I've been watching Until Dawn on Markipliers channel, anyone?**

 **I personally think this is where the story really starts and you'll know why I say that later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"Hello miss, I was wondering-"

"Oh beat it!" I growled quietly from the table

"Yame? Who are you talking to?" Ellie asked as she ate her rice

I blinked "Oh! Ah…no one!"

The ghost flew in front of my face, he was older with round glasses, he seemed very persistent "May I have some food?" he asked.

An irk mark appeared on my head, the ghosts had been frequenting a lot since I saw the konsō Ichigo preformed. One even appeared at my bed when I woke up which caused me to scream and fall out of bed painfully. To say it was worrying was an understatement, they had never bothered me this much.

"Leave us alone." Asiah muttered, certainly speaking more subtly than me.

"Make sure your sister gets to school Asiah." Called Marissa as she put away the dishes.

I groaned "Marissa! It's been THREE WHOLE DAYS since I missed school!"

Asiah held up a finger "Ah but, we can't trust you! Who knows? You could've run off with a boy!"

Yuji nearly dropped his cup as he gasped "How did I not see the signs…?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up and grabbing my bag that was slung around the dining chair. I strolled out the door with Asiah in tow, it'd had been three days since I saw Ichigo preform a konsō on that sweet little boy named Yūichi. I wondered, would anyone ever remember his existence? I shook the thoughts away, it couldn't be helped. The dead stay dead, I knew that.

* * *

"I can't believe it's lunch already!" I exclaimed, stretching my arms above my head.

Orihime nodded excitedly "Time for lunch! I've waited the whole day for it!"

Tatsuki sighed "Geez Orihime it's just lunch it's not a big deal."

Orihime pointed an accusing finger at Tatsuki "How can you say that Tatsuki? Everyone knows that a healthy red blooded high school girl comes to school for only one reason! To eat her lunch!"

I nodded as I nibbled on my peanut butter sandwich "That's right. Schools a nuisance, I think the only motivation to come to school _is_ lunch."

Tatsuki pinched the bridge of her nose "Yea, yea guys I get it. Orihime have a seat already."

"So Tatsuki, Ayame, what do you two have for lunch today? I've got bread and red bean paste." Orihime asked eagerly as she sat down.

I sweatdropped _'How is she not dead from all these food combinations?'_

Tatsuki patted her head "That sounds good, unfortunately my lunch is a little more ordinary."

I smiled "Same here, just a peanut butter sandwich!"

"Would you like to add some bean paste to it?" Orihime offered happily

I waved my hands frantically "Ah no! um…maybe some other time!"

"Orihime! Why don't you and I eat together?" Chizuru asked, popping out of nowhere.

I grunted and turned back to my sandwich, I knew from a 'lovely' experience of having my breasts groped that Chizuru was a VERY proud lesbian and certainly took a liking to Orihime. In all honesty I didn't have much of a problem with her, she just didn't know what personal space was. At all.

Orihime agreed and Chizuru gasped and glomped Orihime "That's so cute~ you bite into an entire loaf of bread and smile with crumbs all over your mouth~!"

I moved my seat away slighty as Tatsuki pushed Chizuru off Orihime "What have I told you Chizuru! Don't-"

Collective gasps ran around the room making Tatsuki pause, I followed everyone's gaze to the window near the front of the room. Where Ichigo Kurosaki stood, on the window sill.

I quickly stood up, forgetting my half-eaten lunch. How in the hell did he get there? He certainly wasn't in the room….

"Excuse me, this is the ninth grade group three class right?" he asked as if he had no idea. Did he hit his head or something?

Tatsuki pointed an accusatory finger at Ichigo "W-wait a second! How did you get up here like that?!"

"What do you mean how? I jumped up here. You saw it with your own eyes didn't ya? Well, pretty rad huh? Can you believe it?" he replied. I backed up nervously. This didn't sound like Ichigo but how could it not be? I mean he _was_ standing right in front us.

I looked at Ichigo dubiously, how on earth could he have jumped? I knew he had some freakish powers and experience in fighting white masked monsters but jumping up _that_ high? Without being in that weird kimono getup?

"I bet he crawled in from the classroom next door!" called a student.

"No way! He jumped up from the yard!" yelled another.

"Did you see him do it?"

"Well no….I didn't see it."

The students kept babbling as to how he managed to get up here, I couldn't stop looking at Ichigo. Something was wrong. I didn't know what but he was somehow different, not only personality wise but also some kind of vibe.

Suddenly Ichigo was in front of Orihime, stroking her head and holding her hand. I looked over in shock, what the hell was going on?

"Hey there pretty lady, I don't believe that we've met. Would you please do me the honour of telling me your name?" he said as he kissed her hand.

All of the girls shrieked and let out vocals of disgust, I simply stared at Ichigo in dumb confusion. Confirmed, something was definitely off.

Tatsuki was the quickest to act, as she pulled Ichigo away quickly by the arms. "Hey Ichigo what are you doing?! This better not be your stupid idea of a joke!" She yelled angrily.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Tatsuki "Hey you're pretty cute yourself now that I get a closer look at ya." He then kissed her on the cheek.

Tatsuki was dumb founded, more of the girls displayed their disgust of Ichigo's behaviour.

If I hadn't been seeing monsters lately and a boy's soul in a bird's body I would've laughed, however it seemed this situation was a little more serious than Ichigo hitting his head. It was definitely best if the situation didn't escalate, but there was nothing much I could do until Rukia arrived, unfortunately she was nowhere in sight.

"Ichigo what the hell? Leave Orihime and Tatsuki alone! I have no idea why you're acting like this but cut it out!" I said in annoyance as I approached him.

In an instant I found Ichigo in front of me, I took a step back but he held a hand to my waist pulling me to him "Why hello there, I don't think I've ever had the honour of meeting someone as beautiful as you."

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, what the hell?! I was frozen. "wh... _excuse me?_ "

He began to lean closer, all the while I freaked out. I needed to do something because regardless of whether it was really Ichigo or not I didn't exactly want to be kissed.

Ichigo's face was a mere inch from mine, I narrowed my eyes and pushed his face away with my hand, glaring at him I growled "I have no idea who you are but you're _clearly_ not Ichigo!"

He pulled my hand away from his face and smiled mischievously at me "So we got an observant beauty do we?"

My blush intensified, he suddenly jumped up. Bringing me along with him whilst avoiding a flying table, courtesy of Tatsuki.

The situation had officially escalated.

I let out a yelp of surprise, today was most certainly a weird day, I thought as he put me down and continued to dodge the flurry of flying tables, I stood to the side closest to the window which proved not to be the best idea. The table flew right past me and out the window. Needless to say, Tatsuki was a demon when pissed off.

I watched as Tatsuki threw objects at Ichigo to which he dodged, it was all moving so fast my mind could barely keep up.

Everyone was screaming or panicking, whether they were scared of Tatsuki, the tables or Ichigo I had no idea.

"YOU SON OF AHHH- DIE" Tatsuki was screaming in anger at this point as she threw yet another table at Ichigo.

"Watch it!" he called as she picked up another table.

"Look! All I did was kiss your cheek, why is that such a big deal? I mean you're not in grade school anymore." He added.

This only fuelled Tatsuki's anger as she flung another table and yelled furiously "SHUT UPPPP"

The girls huddled in the corner along with Mizuiro and Keigo, I moved to stand next to Mizuiro with my arms crossed, ready to jump out the way in case a table went flying towards me and the others.

In that moment Rukia stormed into the room, her face serious.

"Stop right there." Rukia commanded.

Ichigo for once looked shocked and panicked "It's over." she added.

Ichigo ran for the window, he was intercepted by-

"Ichigo?" I whispered as I saw that very familiar black kimono.

"Stop, there's no place to run." Ichigo said.

I was beginning to understand that my earlier speculation of this 'Ichigo' was probably true and that he was actually somehow fake, as I had no doubt the one in the black kimono was the real one.

They began to fight, everyone was questioning why 'Ichigo' was kicking the air 'meaninglessly' but I knew better. Even as they guessed poltergeist they were far off as the real Ichigo was kicked into a row of tables. He was losing to this fake's amazing strength, at that point I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't approach the real one without seeming like a freak.

I glared at 'Ichigo' and took a step forward "Hey! Ichigo stop!" he merely glanced at me and grinned, as if a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

The next moment I had an arm around my waist and heard a "So long!" before I felt myself falling, the damned guy had grabbed me and jumped out a window?! He was just lugging me around with one arm around the waist like some bag?! _'Oh what a ladies man!'_ I growled in my head.

We landed softly but I only had a moment's breath before he took off again at a blinding speed, by now I was screeching at him to put me down even as I clung to his arm for dear life.

* * *

It had only been a little while but it felt like hours, 'Ichigo' was busy jumping around like some kind of crazy animal with super powers, now that I thought on it, I wasn't actually very far off.

He jumped up on a fence and stopped for a moment, despite not being the one running, the wind was all but completely knocked out of me as I panted and desperately tried to regain air.

"Why…are…you…bringing me along…..on this foolish….prance around…of yours...?" I panted.

He grinned at her "Oh c'mon! It's so fun to finally be free again! I should be able to have my fun and do what I want."

I blinked in confusion "Free? I figured from the way you acted that you weren't Ichigo but….who _are_ you? What do you mean free? Were you imprisoned?"

'Ichigo's' face suddenly darkened "I don't have a name…I'm a mod-soul, our kind were ordered to be eliminated."

My eyes widened, Eliminated? What was a mod-soul? Even more questions built up. I knew by now that if I got an answer, it'd only build up more questions for later. I was beginning to think there would never be answers to all these questions, as if someone was just playing a cruel joke on me.

"Man this is so much better than P.E! Such a waste of time!" said a snobbish voice of a small boy below them, in fact there were three there I hadn't noticed before, each playing on their video games.

Didn't these kids have anything better to do? Man I sure didn't like education but I wasn't _that_ bad.

"Yea! This is a great way to ditch class!" Laughed another.

Another boy let out an indignant grunt "Dang! I lost again!"

The other two boys laughed as the other stared angrily at the screen and continued "What's wrong with you? get em! I created you didn't I? Do what I tell ya!"

"Just kill him off!" said the other schoolboy.

I felt 'Ichigo's' grip tighten around my waist as the boys continued to blabber.

"Yea totally, anyone who doesn't obey their master should die."

They continued on, each sentence made 'Ichigo's' grip tighten until it was painfully unbearable. Their words must've affected him, whatever had happened to him in the past must have been linked to it.

I winced as his grip tightened even more, I was about to ask him to stop before he jumped down behind the kids with me in tow, he growled angrily at the kids.

They turned around fearfully "Huh? What d-do you w-want?" one managed to squeak under his intense glare.

Powerful vibes suddenly began to emanate from him as he struck a kick towards the boys.

I shut my eyes, awaiting the noises of pain to come from the helpless boys. But it never came, I opened my eyes to see the real Ichigo blocking the kick with his arms.

The two Ichigo's jumped back, by now I was getting annoyed. They were prepared to fight whilst the fake Ichigo decided to lug me around like a precious handbag. A friggin' _handbag_ that's about as useless as I felt, nothing but a bloody accessory!

"Put. Me. Down." I growled at him.

He grinned at me "Oh, sorry about that. I'll have to drop you for a minute."

He suddenly flung me across the courtyard, I let out a shriek as my back painfully scraped across the ground.

"Hey!" I heard Ichigo yell.

I slowly moved her head to gaze at the two boys who were about to commence in battle. Ichigo looked more angry than before that was for sure, If it was even possible.

"I don't think flinging me across the yard is the same thing as dropping me you idiot." I mumbled.

At that point I didn't know what to do as I lay on my side, covered in dust as my back and sides throbbed painfully from scraping across the ground. From what the Mod-soul said it sounded as though he didn't want to hurt anyone which was excellent morals for someone with such a past but he must've been very angry to try and attack those boys let alone throw me across the field.

I had no idea whether I should move, run away or just watch as the two boys fought, and as Rukia entered the scene all I knew was that I was completely and utterly useless here, it was as if my existence was that of an ant compared to the three, Ichigo, Rukia and the mod-soul who I could tell lived entirely different lives to me. I knew I could touch them, they were within range but even so they felt all so far away, out of my reach. The miles between them seemed to grow longer each passing day.

I blinked, they were all gone? And they forgot about me again! I grunted in annoyance and stood up slowly, dusting myself off in irritation.

"Oh yes always forget your so called 'handbag' in school grounds" I muttered under my breath.

I had no idea what to do now, it seemed as though no time at all had passed when in fact the primary school bell had rung for the end of the day, it turned out that the boys who skipped P.E payed for it by cleaning up the grounds after school. Suckers.

I snickered, but then realisation dawned upon me as I frantically looked around "Aw crap! That little bastard of a mod-soul took me away from school and left me here! Dammit! Now I missed school again and I'll never hear the end of it at home!" I whined to myself.

' _Haha…Tasty souls'_ Hissed a seething voice.

I froze, turning around slowly back to where the boys were, I saw one of the masked creatures looming over them. This one had the body of a centipede.

I narrowed my eyes and broke into a run, I knew it was stupid but what else could I do?

I now stood in front of the boys, my arms outstretched in a protective manner, my back and arms still throbbed whenever I moved but I couldn't just let the monster kill these kids. "Go." I commanded the boys.

"Huh? What are you doing?" One of the boys questioned.

"I said GO! RUN!" I yelled without turning around, my gaze fixed on the entertained looking monster.

' _Another tasty soul for me to devour?'_ he chuckled evilly.

I stood my ground, unfortunately the confused boys refused to run. I was certainly stuck, next time I needed to think of a better plan rather than being a reckless idiot.

The creature then lunged forward for the kill, its jaws open to devour, my eyes widened. There was nothing I could do! I moved my arms into an 'X' shape in a useless attempt to defend myself against the coming blow.

Suddenly it was kicked in the face by none other than the mod-soul, I gasped as I and the three boys were knocked off our feet as the monster fell harshly onto the ground making the earth shudder.

"Remind me never to mess with mod-souls" I muttered as I wiped the dust off my face.

"Ah! It's that guy again!" called one of the boys fearfully as the mod-soul in Ichigo's body charged at the monster bravely.

The boys shook in fear and decided to finally run once 'Ichigo' was sliced in the shoulder by the monster.

My eyes widened "Hey! Are you alright?" I asked, despite the large monster behind him. I stood up and broke into a run, making my way toward him when the monsters next words made my blood run cold.

' _I am very disappointed in your lack of manners, ruining my lunch. So I'll just have to devour the girl as a snack and then obliterate you!'_ he hissed.

It once again lunged forward, however 'Ichigo' was faster, picking me up he ran atop the primary school building and faced the monster with a glare.

' _How rude, you disturbed my lunch and took away my snack and we haven't even been introduced! I don't know who you think you are, but you're too weak to take me on!'_ The monster growled in annoyance as he extended one of his many arms to attack us.

'Ichigo' dodged each attack with me still in his arms. The monster once again shot an arm forward, catching us by surprise.

Before the arm could pierce flesh the real Ichigo slashed the arm aside, the monster howled in pain and briefly retracted.

"Hey- what the- why are you helping me?" the mod-soul fumbled over his words.

Ichigo grabbed the mod-soul by the collar pulling him forward, therefore practically crushing me between two people. Wait no they were the same person! I felt a headache that was soon to come.

"Helping you?! Do you have any idea what you just did to my shoulder?! It's my clothes and my body that you're messing up! Listen to me, if you can't take on a hollow without getting hurt then don't do it!" he growled

"What is your problem? I had to fight him cuz you were late! If I had waited for you than those kids and this girl would've been dead meat!"

Ichigo blinked "Girl?" he then finally looked down at me.

I glared at him, he only now noticed me? Last I checked, red hair around here gets a lot of attention so why was I now invisible!?

"So _now_ you notice me do you?" I questioned.

"Well I'm sorry that you weren't my top priority at the time!" he retorted.

"Yea you should be sorry!" I replied.

He then blinked "wait…you can see me?"

I groaned, with the urge to face palm "Not this again…I was there at Orihime's and I was there when you preformed the konso you idiot!"

The monster, or as Ichigo called it, the hollow was now howling and getting up.

The mod-soul placed me on the ground "You should just stay here."

I gestured to the hollow "He's all yours."

As the so called Hollow charged, Ichigo slashed its face whilst the mod-soul kicked it, it reared back making the mod-soul panic as he ran forward and kicked it upwards.

I blinked in confusion whilst clutching my now bleeding arm, I was unsure if the…hollow had got me or if my earlier scrape across the courtyard was the reason.

As Ichigo helped the mod-soul up, who was about to fall off the side of the building they now stood at the railing. I stood up and joined them as they began conversation.

"So why did you save those three? I thought you said you hated them, not to mention Ayame." Ichigo asked

"It's hard to explain, if I hadn't helped those kids they would've been killed and obviously, so would have Ayame. No one should have the right to kill anyone." The mod-soul replied, somewhat angry.

I stood off to the side, silently watching and listening as the two spoke.

"After I was created the soul society sent out an order, they made an announcement that all mod-souls should be destroyed immediately. So the very day after I was born the society gave me a death sentence. I waited, I trembled in fear inside that pill just waiting to die. Day after day I watched helplessly as the others were disposed of. Then I got lucky, I got shipped out with a load of goods by mistake. But I always expected to be discovered, and destroyed. I was alone for what seemed like years, I had quite a while to think about how things should be. And you know what I feel? I decided no one has the right to take someone's life away, I exist and I should have the right to live for as long as I want to! Like humans I deserve that. So I refuse to take a life, that's the reason why I will never kill any living creature." The mod-soul explained.

I couldn't help but feel sympathy for this poor soul, he was created. Made to be something but then discarded only immediately after and never given the chance to shine. To live some kind of life. Just like a human, never being given the chance to show potential.

"Well, look who we have here." Said a voice from behind the three.

I turned to see a somewhat middle aged man with a green and white bucket hat with pale blonde hair sticking out, a dark coat with a white diamond pattern at the bottom, a dark green shirt, plain pants and Japanese sandals.

"So finally we find you, and what a picture. You're all beat up and worn out. All that trouble for nothing." He said and suddenly used his cane to push it through his head.

A pill fell out through 'Ichigo's' head, I blinked as Ichigo's body fell lifeless to the floor. It wasn't a usual sight.

"Mission accomplished, let's go home." The man said.

"W-what? I came here to have a real fight and that's all I get?" a red haired boy argued who seemed to be an accomplice of the man along with a younger girl with black hair and a tanned, large muscly man with a big moustache.

"What happened to him?" I asked confusedly.

The man looked towards me with a sigh "So you can see me can you?"

Despite it being rhetorical I still nodded my head and Ichigo just looked dumbfounded "Wait! What are you gonna do with that mod-soul now?"

"No choice, I'm gonna destroy him." He replied.

I gasped as Ichigo's eyes widened " Just who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that question" He said flicking the pill in the air, Rukia came out of nowhere and caught it firmly.

"I believe that's mine. Thanks." She exclaimed.

"Miss Kuichki you can't have that."

"And why can't I have it Kisuke, are you saying it's you're policy to seize goods that your customers already payed for?" Rukia argued.

"Hey I'll give you a full refund. How does that sound to you? It is faulty merchandise after all." He negotiated.

"No thank you, I'm completely satisfied with my purchase. Besides you aren't even in charge of taking care of mod-souls." She replied with a voice of finality.

The man sighed "Well, there's nothing I can do. I just hope you know what you're getting involved in, don't blame me if you get into trouble."

"I won't, I've already dealt with a lot of trouble since I've been here." She replied, and turned away.

The man named Kisuke began to leave, along with his companions.

"Wait." I called.

The man turned, one grey eye peeking out from under his hat. "Yes?"

I narrowed my eyes "I want an explanation."

"Depends." He replied

I paused for a moment in contemplation. "I want to know about those monsters, mod-souls, why no one can see them or you and why I keep getting attacked or am in the middle of all this." I said finally.

The man covered his eyes with his hat and sighed.

* * *

I lay on my bed that night, I couldn't sleep, couldn't stop the ongoing relay of events that swirled in my head.

 _*Flashback*_

" _So you wanna know all that do you?" he asked_

 _I nodded my head, I had waited so long for answers. And now, I would finally get them._

 _The man sighed again "Well first things first, I'm Kisuke Urahara. Clearly you can see ghosts. The ones you see are good souls however those monsters you see with the masks are called Hollows, they devour other souls. The people in the black Kimono's are called Soul Reapers. Their duty is to kill Hollows and send souls to the soul society that have been stuck here due to their attachments to this world. No one can see us because we are souls, Rukia is a soul however she now resides in a Gigai temporarily which is a physical body. The soul society is basically what you call Heaven, it is where the soul reapers live and where the souls are sent to. I suppose you keep getting involved because you can see the ghosts and you hang around Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia is a soul reaper and Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper. And finally, mod-souls are artificial souls that were created by the soul society but since it'd force corpses to fight which is inhumane they decided to eliminate them all. For now, that is all you need to know." He explained._

 _I blinked "That's…..a lot to take in…"_

" _I assume you remember what happened at Orihime's and the konsō we did on that boy?" Rukia asked._

 _I nodded and she sighed "I suppose now that you're so involved there is no point in erasing your memory because you know too much and it'd be ineffective."_

 _I placed a finger to my lips "Ooh that's what you did to Orihime and Tatsuki. I guessed that."_

 _Kisuke nodded "Well, I suggest you go home and take it all in. It may take some time to fully process everything you have witnessed."_

 _I nodded, I went straight home after Rukia had healed my arm._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I turned over in my bed; I finally had the answers I wanted, but now there was only one question left.

' _What do I do now?'_

* * *

 **Soo that's that chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Anyway I have nothing else to say so as always Follow, Favourite, and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	10. Chapter 8- June 17th and a spirit hunter

**Hey guys! I gotta say this update took a little while because, well, work. Ngh so much work.**

 **Hope you guys like it because I would think my writing ability would dull due to the overload of work I am receiving.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

I strolled into class to find Tatsuki, Orihime and a girl I knew as Michiru all talking about the art project they had to do about how they saw themselves in the future.

I waved over to them, but stopped short mid-wave. I couldn't help but open stare at Orihime's drawing…she was a robot?

"Ahah, Orihime? I don't think we're that far into the future…." I trailed off.

I could tell Michiru and Tatsuki silently agreed, unwilling to discourage the poor girl of which had taken no notice to my comment.

Michiru turned to me "So Ayame, what did you draw?"

I beamed and grabbed a large art book out of my bag and showed it to the rest of them, they all looked very confused so I pointed to each as I explained "I didn't know what I wanted to be so I drew myself in different lights, here I'm an author, there I'm an artist, over there I'm taking care of animals and over there I'm a ninja!"

"Ninja's aren't real Ayame, and you think Orihime is off." Tatsuki sighed "At least robots of some kind exist." She added.

I pouted "Heyy that's not fair! ninja's did exist! Well…what you're picturing is more rooted in fiction rather than fact! and, and well there's all types of fighting styles so why not ninja's? Are you being discriminative!?" I joked.

We began to glare at each other playfully, daring one another to look away and see who would lose the argument.

Michiru broke the silent argument between myself and Tatsuki, she pointed towards the animal section "Hey, that's really cool but….is that a phoenix?" she asked.

I blinked, glancing down at the notebook "Huh? Oh…I guess it is?"

"How do you not know?" Tatsuki inquired.

I huffed "Well maybe I just put anything in there _real or not._ "

Tatsuki groaned and covered her hands in her face "Ninja's don't exist Ayame-"

"Guys! Don't fight! You won't get anywhere-"Orihime quickly cut in, not a moment after she waved at someone from behind me "Hey! Good Morning Ichigo!" she said cheerfully.

He turned around with…a smile? And replied "Hi Orihime! how's it goin?"

Each of us stared at Ichigo in confusion as he carried on towards his male group of friends "Say, Ichigo's acting weirdly, he never usually acts that way… It's like he's in a good mood." Michiru exclaimed.

I silently agreed with Michiru as I watched Ichigo talking to his friends, he seemed _too_ cheerful.

"Michiru, what's the date?" Tatsuki suddenly asked.

Michiru glanced down at her watch "June 16th, why?"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo in concern "I knew it, sometimes Ichigo hides his feelings, he's not in a good mood. He's acting nice but he's really tense today. And I'll bet you tomorrow Ichigo's gonna skip school all together."

I blinked "But why would he do that?" Orihime nodded, asking the very same question in her mind.

Tatsuki waved a hand dismissively "It's nothing to worry about."

The two girls nodded when I remembered something, despite Ichigo's 'happy' mood I still had to ask.

Standing up I made my way over to Ichigo and the rest of the group, Keigo jumped in front of me in a 'manly' gesture "Hello my fair lady! What brings you here?" he said in his dramatic voice.

"I need to talk to Ichigo for a moment." I said seriously, my seriousness caught him off guard.

Ichigo nodded and followed me just outside the classroom, I turned to him "So what did you do with him?"

"With who?" he asked.

I sighed exasperatedly "The mod-soul" I half whispered as students still lingered the halls.

He blinked "Oh that's right, your memories weren't replaced. Yea I put him in a stuffed lion, I named him Kon."

I raised an eyebrow "Kon? Really? And is it really possible to place him in a stuffed animal?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head "Oh yea it's possible, he's annoying as hell but I'll get used to it."

My eye twitched "And probably a perv too."

Ichigo laughed "You have no idea."

I looked at him in concern "Are you alright Ichigo? You're certainly not yourself today."

He looked at me for a few moments before replying in his usual tone "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

I nodded, I knew it meant that it wasn't my business. I took a step back towards the door, glancing at Ichigo I said "I understand, I hope everything goes well tomorrow."

I left without another word, not even glancing back at Ichigo after my words. I couldn't predict whether he'd be mad, surprised or upset. It was impossible to tell with him. I was always used to reading people's emotions but with Ichigo, and chad as well, it was almost impossible. Sure anger and surprise showed on his face but not much else, nothing gave away what he was thinking except for the slight narrow of his eyes, I found that I became very intrigued by his behaviours. I certainly hadn't met anyone such as him in Australia.

* * *

 **June 17** **th**

"Sooo Orihime, what did you wanna talk about?" I questioned as I leant against Tatsuki's bed.

Orihime had called both of them straight after school and said she wanted to talk about something, so naturally they met at Tatsuki's place.

Orihime held up a finger "I think I finally may have figured out the mystery of Ichigo!"

I leaned forward in mild interest "Mystery? Well let's hear it."

"I think Ichigo is actually some kind of super hero and he's here on a mission to protect earth!"

I sighed as Tatsuki entertained the idea "Ahh he's a superhero?"

I would admit, it was always fun to hear Orihime's theories and stories on things. Whilst Ichigo wasn't necessarily a superhero nor someone who was going to protect the earth, he was definitely something special in regards to super human abilities.

Tatsuki chuckled from where she sat, resting her head on her hands. "Well, the first time I saw your superhero, we were both only four. I was at the dojo where I had started my training and I saw him come in for the first time, he was holding his mum's hand. She was so beautiful, but what I noticed most was his incredible orange hair and his big goofy grin. I knew right away he wouldn't last too long, he was just too skinny and weak. In fact, in our first match I made him cry with a single punch! I just reached out and poked him with a soft one and that was all!"

Me and Orihime glanced at each other in amusement as Tatsuki continued the story "One quick shot and he was down for the count, you know, he cried every time he lost but then the most amazing thing would always happen, when his mum would come to pick him up, even if he was still sobbing, as soon as he saw her that big smile would break out across his face again. He was such a baby, I mean what kind of a kid smiles when he's just lost a fight? I didn't get it. He was this total wimp, just a complete mama's boy, and yet he seemed to be so happy all the time. Like life was just one big ride, no worries at all…." Tatsuki held a hand to her head, her face turned sad as though the story was going to take a turn for the worst.

Tatsuki continued, barely above a whisper "He was a happy kid because of his mum, but then, when we were nine…she died."

Mine and Orihime's eyes widened with a gasp, nevertheless Tatsuki continued, almost choking on her words "He…didn't come to school that day of course. I was kind of worried because no one seemed to know where he was or if he was okay, it seemed…so unfair. No nine year old kid can handle that kind of grief alone, so I went looking for him everywhere I thought he might've gone, I finally found him by the river. Right where his mother had died, just wandering around in circles, he'd crouch down when he got tired then he'd get up and keep walking. For days I watched him, he did that from morning till night, like he was waiting for her to come back. I hated seeing him that way…the happy Ichigo was gone…" Tatsuki trailed off.

I finally understood why Ichigo was the way he was, traumatic events changed people. _Death_ changed people. Especially when you're young.

* * *

After I had returned home from Tatsuki's I quickly changed into shorts and a black off-shoulder long-sleeve shirt then fell onto my bed in exhaustion, I never knew Ichigo had gone through so much pain. He was only nine….I rolled over to face the ceiling. Barely any thoughts ran through my head, it was strangely peaceful. If not unnerving.

I wondered how Ichigo felt right now; did he still feel pain and remorse? Once again I could never tell with him. He hides his feelings or just converts them to anger and frustration. How can anyone be that serious and angry all the time?

A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought, I titled my head to see my brother, standing in the door frame.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked.

I blinked, no teasing? No tickling or joking? Asiah nodded "None of that." He said, as if reading my thoughts.

I sat up and followed Asiah down stairs and out onto the porch in which we sat down, the sky above began to rumble, promising a storm.

' _Or bad fortune'_ I thought as I stared at the sky.

"I've been seeing more of those masked creatures lately, Hollows you called them?" Asiah said seriously as he lay down with his hands behind his head.

I copied the same motion and nodded, I didn't want to give away any more information than needed.

"Do you think mum was killed by a Hollow?" Asiah whispered softly, watching the sky as the clouds began to darken.

I narrowed my eyes at the sky "Maybe." I lied, I knew how Mai died, but I had never told a soul despite being only 8 years old. My mother's death was much worse and more heart aching than what could be caused by a Hollow. At least in my mind.

' _Mother!'_ I cringed at my young voice calling out, it was nothing but a dreaded memory of which I wished was just a terrible nightmare I could wake up from.

Lightning suddenly flashed ominously in the sky, sending a grievous rumble through the air that invaded my ears, in that moment I felt dread...something was wrong. I bolted up, causing Asiah to snap his eyes to me in worry "Are you alright? Yame?" he asked sitting up slowly.

I shook my head, I knew what I had to do "I'm sorry, I have to go out for a bit….I'll catch up with you later."

I stood up quickly and ran before Asiah could even say a word, I ran at full speed towards my only destination. The grave yard.

' _Ichigo's mother died when he was only nine years old, he would always smile when she was around, even if he'd been crying a moment ago…but now that she was gone, he changed.'_ Tatsuki's words repeated in my mind.

' _Please be alright Ichigo…'_ I pleaded.

* * *

When I reached the graveyard I halted in my tracks, to see a Hollow looming over the many graves and trees around.

This one had the body of a hamster, with bird like feet and a tentacle like limb at the front much like an angler fish.

I gasped upon seeing Karin in its grip "Karin!" I yelled out and ran toward her, which proved to not be the _best_ idea since it was a Hollow that I was confronting, and I could tell that this one was much more powerful than the usual. It sent strong waves of power, making my legs weak as I ran. I must've been the queen of stupidity and recklessness at that point.

"STAY BACK!" I heard Ichigo yell, making me skid to a stop as I watched him slash the hollows hand, making him drop Karin. Catching her quickly he then jumped back to stand beside me.

Handing Karin to me he said hurriedly "Take Karin to safety! Kon! Take Yuzu!"

I wanted to protest but I knew I couldn't even take on an incredibly weak hollow; it was pointless to argue when you'd be useless the whole time.

I nodded firmly and took off with Kon beside me, as I ran I saw Karin and Yuzu, both unconscious. A glare set on my face, that Hollow, no all Hollow's were monsters. Did they feel no guilt on the sins they committed daily? Did they never reflect upon the wrongs they did? Was their whole life just about killing the innocent? I suddenly felt a burning in my heart, I couldn't describe it, it wasn't hurting me or making me incapable of breathing yet it caught my breath, the burning seemed to give me strength and I found that I was running faster, I felt stronger like I was chasing the wind. But in an instant, it was gone.

* * *

"It's taking too long."

"It's only been five minutes, give it a rest."

"Exactly! Five minutes! Too long!"

"You said the exact same thing after two minutes."

I turned to glare at Kon "I know, I know but _still._ "

Kon huffed "Alright then, if you're so worried how about you go run off to your lover. Besides, Ichigo's dad will be here any minute and he may question what the hell you're doing here."

I glared "He's not my lover, but yes that's a great idea! In fact the best one you've come up with in your entire short existence! I'm gonna go off to Ichigo now!" I exclaimed and began to run off.

"Wait! I was joking! Agh Ichigo's gonna kill me!" Kon called after me as I ran, I smirked to myself. I was officially the queen of stupid and reckless ideas.

* * *

The storm had struck as I'd predicted, rain pelted down soaking my clothes to the bone. I cursed myself for deciding to wear such clothes that offered no warmth and protection, my shoulders and legs were left bare to the cold and even the thin soaked fabric of my off-shoulder long sleeve shirt offered no heat. I shivered as I stopped at a clearing, I saw Ichigo in the centre, on the ground, unconscious with his head on Rukia's lap as she leaned over him.

My body moved of its own accord, I barely had the need to run from place to place and now I got more exercise than I had in a full week. I was exhausted from all the running to and from yet my body refused to stop, I barely felt myself move despite the fact that I was sprinting. My body was numbed by the cold as I collapsed harshly beside Rukia.

"Ichigo!" I called out frantically, scarcely hearing my own voice as the ringing in my ears was ever eminent.

I had the urge to shake him but I knew it'd be ineffective and possibly cause him pain as he was bleeding. "Can you do anything Rukia?" I asked quietly.

She smiled "Don't worry, it's not as much blood as you think. He just needs some rest."

We stared at Ichigo for a moment who rested peacefully beside Rukia, for once his face was completely relaxed and not his usual brooding face, to say it was unusual to see such an expression was an understatement. I considered myself lucky to ever be able to see such an expression come from Ichigo.

"Well, time for me to head home. Just remember, the soul society's gonna find out eventually." Said a voice from behind me.

My head snapped behind me as I let out a squeak at seeing a man, a soul reaper, with short black hair and a kasa hat. Not a moment later he bid them goodbye making me heave a sigh, I must've been so focused on Ichigo I didn't even register his presence.

"Pathetic…" I muttered to myself.

"Hm?" Rukia looked up from Ichigo to me.

I shook my head "It's nothing….so did he win?"

Rukia sighed "For now, the hollow known as the grand fisher is not dead however he was wounded quite badly and fled. He won't be back for a while." She concluded.

I nodded and stood up "I should head home, as much as I'd like to stay my family will be very worried. Not to mention I'll probably catch a cold any minute with this rain." I shivered.

Rukia sent me another smile "That's alright, I'll make sure Ichigo recovers."

Sending one last nod to Rukia and a glance and the peaceful face of Ichigo I turned and left for home.

* * *

I slammed my head on the table, hoping that it'd express my annoyance and exhaustion, today was much worse than the previous which was saying something considering I could've been killed by a Hollow. But this? Way worse, and the day had barely started!

"Hm? What's the matter Ayame?" Orihime asked obliviously

Tatsuki sighed as she crossed her arms "Maybe it's because you keep imitating that crazy laugh. Come on that gets really old, really fast."

"Does it? I didn't notice." Orihime replied.

I groaned "Please stop, it's so painful to hear…."

"Bwahahahaha!" Keigo said in front of her.

My eye twitched continuously "I swear to god….if you do that _one more time you're a dead man._ " I muttered dangerously making Keigo back away.

"Ah! C'mon! we're all friends here! No killing needed!" He negotiated.

Everyone had been copying the motion and horrendous laugh of the man named 'Don Kanonji' who was a so called 'Spirit hunter' which is also the name of the show that is one of the most popular shows in Japan. Even if I didn't know about Hollow's I'd never watch such a silly show.

"You're coming right?" Orihime asked, ignoring Keigo's pleas to live.

I sighed and lifted my head from the table "Of course I'm going, I have to. Ellie, Marissa and Yuji are gonna _drag_ me there if I refuse."

Orihime clapped her hands in response "Oh great! Now we'll all be there!"

My nose twitched and I let out sneeze which was a common occurrence since I woke up, with a frown I asked "What about Ichigo?"

"Not likely." Tatsuki said immediately.

My frown deepened of which Tatsuki noticed "Why are you so upset? And why on earth are you wearing a scarf? It's not _that_ cold."

I leaned back in my chair "I need someone else to endure my pain other than Asiah. And I'm wearing a scarf because in case you haven't noticed I have a cold."

Orihime frowned "Oh that's horrible! Can I do anything to help?"

I held the scarf tighter around my neck with a disgruntled reply "I've been sneezing all morning Orihime."

Tatsuki grinned "Ooooh that make's sense. And Ichigo's still not likely to go."

I pouted "That's a shame."

Whilst it was true I wanted him to share my pain, I also wanted to see how he was doing. Mentally and physically after the previous day.

* * *

I chuckled "Look who showed up."

"Shut up." He replied in annoyance.

I crossed my arms in amusement "So how come you're here? I thought you hated this ridiculous show."

He grunted "I'm here because of Yuzu and my father, they're crazy for this show and I wouldn't let them go alone. And hey you're the one calling this show ridiculous so why are _you_ here?" he shot back.

I sighed, pointing towards my family "You see, Marissa, Yuji and Ellie forced me to come along because if I didn't they'd drag me here anyway. Same with Asiah."

Ichigo smirked "Guess I'm not the only one who hates the show, shortie."

An irk mark appeared on my head "I am _not_ short!"

"Shorter than me." he countered

"Almost everyone's shorter than you! besides I'm taller than Rukia!" I argued.

"Honestly, that's not much of a challenge. You're shorter than Orihime and Tatsuki." He smirked.

"Only by an Inch!" I almost yelled back.

"It's gotta be way more than that." He replied without missing a beat.

"Both of you put a sock in it." Growled Rukia as she knocked our heads together despite her height.

"You're drawing attention to yourselves. Stop." She commanded.

I looked around as they had indeed gained a few curious stares. I rubbed my forehead of which now had a red mark.

"Damn Ichigo, you are really hard headed." I commented.

An irk mark now appeared on Ichigo's head "What's that supposed to mean?!"

I shrugged "I dunno, maybe I meant you have such a thick skull nothing gets through to you. Or that you actually have a hard head, you figure it out." I chuckled and walked off leaving behind a fuming Ichigo.

I moved to stand beside Asiah who looked like he'd been through hell, or in fact, wasn't even out yet. I nudged his shoulder with a grin "Having fun?" I kept on nudging him until a vein bulged on the side of his head.

"Will you knock it off already?!" He growled in annoyance.

I waved a hand dismissively "Oh c'mon lighten up. He hasn't even started laughing yet! That's when we'll _both_ be annoyed. Besides-"

Suddenly a horrible scream between human and hollow resounded from the hospital making Asiah and I freeze.

"Is that…?" Asiah muttered.

I shook my head "No I don't think so….it's hard to tell." I replied with narrowed eyes, refusing to gaze at anything else but the hospital.

Suddenly a figure of a middle aged man appeared; don kanonji approached it and stroked his chin repeatedly all the while the annoying man yelled at his face.

"Huh?! And who the hell are you?! you think you can come in here and defile my hospital, you've got some nerve buddy! And what's with the crazy frickin hat?!" He blabbered on and on.

I groaned and held a hand to my head "Everyone else is so lucky…." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it…." Asiah muttered back.

That's when I noticed the almost full circle hole in his chest. My eyes narrowed once more, a Hollow's chest is- well- hollow. His was almost fully open and he had no chain of fate, he instead had chains locking him to the ground.

' _This guy must have attachments to this hospital that's keeping him here….as for the hole in his chest I'd assume when it soon fully opens he'll become a hollow. A soon-to-be Hollow then.'_ I thought.

' _As long as this Don Kanonji guy doesn't attack him everything should be-'_

"Perish bad spirit!" Don kanonji yelled as he stuck his cane into the hole of the man's chest.

I gasped and held my head as the man's screams turned more monstrous and the chains began to break off.

I knew this wasn't good, but once again I was powerless to stop it. I looked over and saw Ichigo attempting to stop Kanonji but it was too late, the man completely disappeared.

My eyes widened "Where did it go?"

"Look up." Said Urahara, who appeared at my left. If it weren't for the situation I would've shrieked.

I complied and gazed at the roof of the hospital, there crouched on the railing a Hollow began to form. The man's face was the only visible thing left of what he once was, as he screamed out in agony a white mask formed it's way around his face, forming like liquid then solidifying into that of what looked like a frog.

"A Hollow." I growled.

Urahara flicked out his fan "Just watch the show, the once Jibakurei is gonna get a beating."

I turned to him "Jibakurei?"

"It's an earth bound spirit who can't pass on because he or she regrets leaving something behind. They slowly become hollow's as the hole tears open, this guy was foolish enough to speed up the process." Urahara explained.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the Hollow "I understand now, but is there any way to help him?"

"Once a hollow, not much can be done. However when Soul reapers kill Hollow's with their Zanpakutō they purify the soul that was once there and send them to the soul society."

I took the new information in as the new Hollow roared.

' _Agh…the pain….must…devour!'_ The hollow growled.

I watched the scene unfold as Ichigo began to charge but was then pulled back by Kanonji who yelled at him to run, despite this Ichigo charged back and attacked the Hollow again.

"Wonderful, still got his work cut out for him though. Let's see how he does." Urahara commented to himself as Ichigo dragged Kanonji into the Hospital.

"What could this be ladies and gentlemen? Don Kanonji's just flown through the air and smashed right into the building! The glass of the entrance has been shattered and whole walls have been destroyed! Folks, it appears that Don Kanonji must be battling against some unknown force." Yelled the announcer of the show.

"Might as well sit back and relax. I'm sure Ichigo and that Don Kanonji can handle it." Urahara remarked.

I sighed "Yea but that Kanonji guy probably can't do jack shit."

"You'd be surprised, he seems to have a bit of spirit energy himself." Urahara replied.

I crossed my arms "I doubt he'd be able to harness it."

Urahara smiled behind his fan "We'll see."

I looked at him in confusion but soon after sneezed uncontrollably, I shook it off with a grunt.

Urahara chuckled "Got a cold now have we? Wonder why on earth you'd be standing out in the cold rain…"

He caught my eye as I flashed him a suspicious look _'how the hell did he know?'_

He patted me on the shoulder, still smiling annoyingly "news travels fast. I've got a few connections."

"Makes it sound like you send people to spy on us." I deadpanned.

Urahara fake gasped "I would do no such thing!"

I looked back up at the hospital building "Uhuh, very convincing." I replied distractedly.

The apprehension in the air continued until finally Ichigo and Kanonji emerged onto the roof, I heard the sounds of battle and saw dust and rubble flying. It took what seemed like ages before Kanonji appeared at the railing.

"Mission accomplished! Bwahahahaha!" he announced loudly.

The majority of the crowd copied the motion making my ears ache.

I sighed "Guess that's the end of the show. Thank god for that."

Urahara nodded "Yea suppose so, Ichigo is learning quite quickly and his spiritual pressure is increasing. So are those around him." He snagged a glance at me.

I opened my mouth to question but he was gone, I snorted "Him and his lack of straight forwardness. Probably means nothing."

' _But Urahara usually speaks purposefully'_ a voice in my head reasoned.

"Yame! Wasn't that the best show!?" Ellie cheered and she tugged on my arm.

I awkwardly smiled "Y-yea! Great show!"

Yuji sent me a thumbs up "Great to hear you liked it! You can watch it with us every Saturday night!"

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Instant karma for lying, sucks to be you." Asiah snickered.

"Why you…." I growled but sneezed shortly after, increasing my annoyance.

* * *

"Come on Asiah say the show was great!"

"no."

"please?"

"no"

I listened to the muffled voices that came from downstairs as Ellie and Asiah argued whilst I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head.

I gazed out the window, looking at the Kurosaki clinic. It was kind of strange to believe that Ichigo lived right across the road from me yet I never saw him, never saw him walk to school, my family didn't even leave the don Kanonji show with them. I didn't expect them to but it was odd at the lack of interaction between them and the Kurosaki's

I never even saw Ichigo when I walked home from school, maybe we left at different times, I wasn't sure.

As far as I was concerned we lived a lot farther apart, in seemingly two different worlds as Ichigo took on the path of a soul reaper, and I, took on the only path possible. A normal human being.

' _Ichigo's spiritual pressure is increasing, so are those around him.'_ The words rung in my head before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Once again, got nothing to say really. I have some really cool ideas for the future chapters and I keep refining the details of Ayame's power and I can't wait to show it to you guys!**

 **Just a heads up the chapter in which her powers will be revealed will probably be the one after this which is personally very exciting because I've been waiting to write about it for a while!**

 **Thanks for reading and as always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From yours truly Winter-Seiza**


	11. Chapter 9 - Awakening

**Okay so, this update did take some time- compared to some other ones not that long but either way I apologise.  
As a side note on my profile basically at the bottom I have a 'Note' section where I say things like whether it'll take a while to update or not. It's simply to keep you guys updated so you're not constantly thinking 'why the hell is she taking so bloody long?' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only my OC's**

 **Anywho, without further or do please enjoy this chapter~**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

"OUTRAGEOUS! DON'T YOU SEE THE DAMAGE YOU KIDS HAVE DONE?!" Mr. Kagine yelled at Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Rukia and I.

"This ridiculous show was broadcast on national television yesterday, with two of our students there for all the world to see! Rukia and Ichigo, this is very serious! Never in the history of this school has any student ever dishonoured this institution by committing such an act of civil disobedience!" he continued angrily as he grabbed Ichigo's collar.

' _At least he sees how ridiculous the show is'_ I thought, stifling a yawn as I gazed at the teacher in mild annoyance "If I may, Mr. Kagine. Me, Tatsuki and Orihime weren't even involved."

"You were there with them the whole time this was going on!" Mr. Kagine replied.

"That was just a coincidence; we were just walking by and suddenly got dragged into the whole mess!" Tatsuki argued.

Ichigo glared at the two of us as Tatsuki made faces he growled "Great. Thanks a lot, I'll remember this the next time you need someone to bail you out."

"Anyway, this has been fun Mr. Kagine but we're going back to class if you don't mind c'mon Orihime, Ayame." Tatsuki said.

I shot a glance at Ichigo briefly, he did look quite miffed but I knew he'd find a way out of it.

Closing the door behind me I followed Tatsuki and Orihime down the corridor back to class, I couldn't explain it but my heart felt very heavy, it took a while for me to notice that it had been worsening with each passing day…I knew it wasn't with dread and last I checked I had no heart conditions…although seeing a doctor may help, it was also by the hour, confusing me more and more. I felt I could barely breathe with all the pressure on my chest but I wasn't in pain…was it stress?

"Hey! Earth to Ayame!" Tatsuki called out, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked in confusion "Wha-? What did I miss?"

"Rukia got us out of there with no detention!" Keigo said happily from beside me.

I let out a squeak and veered backwards in surprise _'When did Keigo get there?!'_ I thought as my back hit someone's chest.

Gazing over my shoulder I saw Ichigos usual scowl plastered on his face, I stumbled forward and shook my head "S-sorry!"

"Wow what planet were _you_ on? You were really out of it." Mizuiro said.

"She still is." Tatsuki muttered.

I blinked again and looked around, they were outside…crossing the courtyard….I gazed in front of me to see the others had joined Tatsuki, Orihime and I.

Raising a brow I pointed at them in confusion "When did you guys get here exactly?"

"Approximately five minutes ago." Mizuiro said glancing at his watch.

I scratched the back of my head nervously "oh…that long huh?" I wasn't usually one for zoning out, maybe I really should see a doctor if it's affecting me this much.

They all nodded and Rukia smirked "As I was saying, I would never sell out a good friend like Ichigo."

Ichigo's scowl deepened until Rukia's phone- no, hollow detector went off.

"Oh Ichigo, can I talk to you for a second in private? Would you guys excuse us for just a minute?" Rukia said 'sweetly' as she and Ichigo ran off to exterminate the hollow.

"Well that's weird." Keigo commented.

"I never noticed before but…those two seem to like each other don't they?" Orihime said quietly as the rest of them walked back to class.

"Nah you're imagining things, Ichigo might like Rukia but there's no way she'd be interested in him." Keigo replied.

I gazed at the ground as I walked, I wondered if it'd always be like this…all of his friends never knowing he's a soul reaper and all I'd ever do was watch from the side lines….unable to do a thing? The very thought annoyed me, I hated being useless, but at least I knew my limits.

I gazed behind me to see Chad, staring up at one of the school windows with narrowed eyes.

Stopping, I turned towards him as the others carried on "Chad? Is everything alright?" I called.

Seemingly brought out of deep thoughts he looked at me briefly and nodded "fine." He replied and walked past me, catching up with the others.

I glanced nervously at the window, but saw nothing. Whatever Chad saw was none of my concern, besides he was a thinker, not a talker.

* * *

"Oh wow! Orihime you got third in the class?" I said in surprise as I looked at the notice board that showed their results from their tests. Orihime never struck me as stupid but I didn't see her as highly academic either, I never realised how much a bubbly and sometimes crazy personality hides things like intelligence.

"Pretty smart for a girl Orihime." Tatsuki said as she stroked her head.

"This sucks! Orihime has both brains and boobs it's just not fair!" Michiru complained.

"If it makes you feel better she's a terrible cook!" Tatsuki exclaimed

I chuckled "c'mon Michiru I wouldn't complain, you don't need big boobs for everything- in fact I'd just go n' study harder and you'll definitely make the top twelve!"

Michiru huffed "That's easy for you to say! You scored fifth in the class! Not to mention your boobs are almost as big as Orihime's!"

I blinked "Yea…fair enough but _still_. Studying more will get you a long way-"

"Orihime you're my best friend! I'm so proud of you!" Chizuru cooed as she latched onto Orihime, angering Tatsuki making her rant about 'touching Orihime inappropriately'.

Keigo grinned "Ahhh, let the girls get their high scores, at least none of our gang embarrassed us by making into the top 50 right Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro looked at him blankly, pointing at the board "Take another look."

I gazed at the board curiously as Keigo yelled out in shock with comical tears streaming down his face "W-W-WHAT?! ICHIGO IS RANKED NUMBER twenty-three?! You cheater! There's no way you could've possibly scored that high!"

Ichigo scowled at him "Shut up Keigo, I score high on tests because I study for them. You should try it some time."

Keigo pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo "Aha! So that's what you were doing all those nights! When I was asking you to come hang out! You said you were always too busy but the truth was you were study like a total nerd!"

"If he was studying that would mean he was busy Keigo-" I started but Keigo wasn't finished as he began to 'cry' more.

"It is a bit of surprise to learn you really study." Mizuiro exclaimed

I nodded "Yea I gotta agree with that one. Kinda hard to imagine you reading let alone studying."

"My hair gets me enough abuse; I'm not gonna be an academic loser on top of it." He replied.

I nodded in response as I watched Keigo continue to rant on about how no one else would do such a thing, then being proved wrong as Chad had been ranked number ten making Keigo and Mizuiro run off in dismay.

"Oh well, they'll be back." Tatsuki said a matter-of-factly

I sighed "Unfortunately."

"Yea well I guess it's lucky for him that none of us are in the number one spot." Ichigo exclaimed as he gazed up at the board "Like…Ametatsu Ishida, I've never even heard of him."

"That's Uryū, Uryū Ishida." Orihime exclaimed.

"You mean you know him?" Ichigo questioned.

I smacked a hand to my face, he was unbelievable sometimes….

"Yea of course, he's in our class." She replied

"You'll find that Ichigo has an uncanny knack for forgetting people's faces and the names that go with them. Come on." Tatsuki said as she dragged Orihime off.

I sighed "Really Ichigo? I came from bloody Australia only this year and even I knew that. You really are hopeless." I shook my head as Keigo and Mizuiro made their way back to them.

"Are you two done sulking?" I called to them as they approached.

"What are you talking about?! We won't forgive these nerds for their betrayal!" Keigo exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Chad and Ichigo's direction.

I sighed "Come off it already, it's not like they attacked you or anything, maybe you should actually start studying and get higher grades yourself." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oooh so you think you're miss smarty pants now just because you got into the top ten huh?" Keigo said childishly.

"Stop acting like a child Keigo, sheesh how old are you again?" I replied in annoyance.

"I'm exactly fifteen! Why? Wanna see if I'm an available age to date-" he began before I swiftly punched in the stomach, making him double over.

"Ichigo! Come here I need you!" Rukia said, running past each of them and dragging him along. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and I stared after the duo's fleeting backs.

"That Rukia sure is one aggressive chick." Keigo said as he slowly recovered from the punch.

"Maybe they really are seeing each other." Mizuiro suggested.

I rolled my eyes "I highly doubt it. Sure they may hang out but they don't really look all _that_ chummy if you ask me."

"Is it because maybe someone's…. _jealous?_ " Keigo snickered, causing another round to the stomach.

* * *

"Oi sis, why the hell do you look so gloomy?" Asiah asked as they walked home.

I gazed at him in confusion "huh? What do you mean?"

He sighed "You've been zoning out and looking so god damned miserable the whole way home."

I grinned "Oh my how strange…Asiah…is capable of caring?"

"Oh shut up! I was just wondering!" he scowled as I laughed.

"Seriously though….you haven't been looking well the past few days. Is it because of the hollows?" he asked.

I shrugged, the truth was my chest was beginning to hurt, I hardly realised it affected me this much to make me look 'miserable' but I couldn't be bothered to properly explain it to him. So I went with it "Something like that, I wouldn't worry about it.. However, I would worry about how much food will be left for you at the table tonight!" I snickered and broke into a run toward our house, which was only a block away.

"You bloody pig!" Asiah yelled after me.

"Oh really? Take a look in the mirror!" I called back, laughing heartily in what felt like forever as our voices carried on the evening breeze.

* * *

"Oi Yame wake up already." I heard someone call as they jabbed my side with their finger.

Recognizing the voice I rolled over, groaning as I did so "What do you want?" I asked, gazing at him through bleary eyes.

He put his arms on his hips, grinning "What I _want_ is chocolate flavoured ice cream with sprinkles on top-"

"Fatty." I interjected tiredly.

"- _but_ I came _here_ to wake you up for _school_."

I groaned again "No I'm not going to school I don't feel well."

Asiah sighed heavily with a shake of his head "Sure, you look like shit but that cold you had before is long gone sis. You're just tired."

My chest felt as though it was going to explode, it was even staring to make me feel nauseous. I stifled a whimper "No not a cold idiot! My chest hurts!"

He blinked "well how was I supposed to know that? And- wait. Your chest?" he stood up straighter, looking serious.

"I know what's happening…" he whispered seriously.

I blinked in confusion "What? You do?"

"Growing pain obviously!" he sent her his signature shit-eating grin.

I stared at him stupidly "Wha-? Growing pains? The fuck are ya gettin at?"

He clapped slowly "excellently worded my dear sister, and what I _mean_ is, well to put it simply I really don't think your chest needs to grow any bigger because then they'll be bigger than Orihime's-"

I threw my pillow at him in which he dodged easily "I don't mean my boobs you perv! I meant my heart!"

He let out a gasp "My sister is heartbroken!? Since when did you get a boyfriend?"

I smacked my face into the my now pillow-less bed with a loud groan as he continued on "Aha! It's that Kurosaki boy isn't it! I knew you had a thing for orange haired guys!"

Lifting my face from the mattress I glared at him, a blush eminent on my cheeks "I don't have a thing for Ichigo not to mention, max may have been orange haired but he was my _friend_ how many bloody times do I have to remind you of that?!"

A knock on the door silenced them both as Marissa came in, ladle in hand. "What's happening up here? Everything alright?"

Asiah crossed his arms with a huff "Yame here doesn't wanna go to school because of a broken heart!"

"It's not a broken heart idiot!" I growled back.

Marissa smiled "Oh, don't worry we all get over it. I know it seems like we're being tough on you but it's easier that way than moping at home. Not to mention you'd be home all alone and as much as you would like it I certainly wouldn't."

I sighed, Marissa definitely sealed the deal. I'd have to go to school….what a pain. Literally.

* * *

School flew past in an agonizing blur, my chest now became heavier by the minute. I was an idiot to ignore such a thing and not go to the nurse's office, it was a wonder I was still alive. Not to mention the dread I felt was not helping. I felt like I was going to throw up any minute now yet even throughout the day nothing happened.

As I walked home with Asiah the air felt stiff and even as life went on as though nothing was wrong the world still felt silent, as though holding its breath like something terrible was going to happen. Now more than ever my chest felt like it was going to burst as energies from all around coated the air.

"You feelin it too?" Asiah asked as they walked slowly home.

"I'm feeling it way more than you…" I muttered quietly, I felt like I was about to faint until I heard a low hiss, Asiah and I froze.

Turning my head slightly my eyes widened at the sight, a Hollow. It looked like a Jaguar with a cat like mask and sleek body except it was a sickly green colour. Asiah and I gazed up at the Hollow which could've easily been 11 feet tall.

My body began to tremble in fear as I glanced at Asiah I saw he was no better "Run!" I yelled.

They began to run, my footsteps thudding against the concrete. I could've sworn I heard the light thud of the Hollow's feet until they stopped. I barely had time to question what was happening when I heard my brother let out a cry, I stopped, my chest heaving, my blood as cold as ice. Slowly, I turned in horror to see a nightmare I could only wish never came true…Asiah on the ground under the clutches of a hollow.

My body trembled violently _'What could I do? I am only human! But…I need to save him! I can't just throw rocks at it!'_ I thought fruitlessly as tears brimmed at my eyes, I was so frustrated with myself! I couldn't do anything!

"Asiah!" I screamed frantically

I began to panic, clutching the sides of my head as Asiah cried out in pain as the Hollow began to crush him with its large claws. It couldn't end here, I had to do something!

" _Do you want power?"_

I gasped, where did that voice come from? I looked around frantically to find the source of the voice. When the Asiah screamed in pain again my gaze hardened as tears streaked my face, without thinking I shouted out loud "Please! Give me power!"

My chest suddenly felt as though it was on fire, I felt pain, comfort and power all at once. I felt as though the heaviness of my heart I felt for the past few days had been finally lifted, then in an instant the pain was gone and I now felt as though my entire body was engulfed in flames.

' _What is thisss?'_ The hollow hissed angrily.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature imaginable, right in front of me; it was made of blue flame.

"A phoenix?" I questioned as I gazed in awe at the creature.

It turned its head around, showing me its bright golden eyes _"Do not fear child, for I am born from your heart, I am your power. Command me as you wish."_ It said, its voice was soft like wind chimes jingling gently in the wind.

I shook my head and focused on Asiah "Can you kill the hollow and save my brother?" I asked.

It nodded and in one quick swoop it picked up Asiah and slashed viciously at the Hollow whilst its flames burnt it as well, eventually making it disappear.

The phoenix landed in front of me, gently placing the now unconscious Asiah on the ground, it bowed its head to me.

" _It is done."_

"U-um who are you?" I asked in confusion.

" _I am your power, I am without a name as I was born from your hearts will."_

I nodded slowly again, taking it all in. The voice was soft and feminine.

I thought carefully "How about I name you Mirabelle? It means 'Of incredible beauty'?"

The phoenix stared at me at what appeared to be a happy expression (with all the flames and it being a bird I couldn't really tell) _"Thank you young one. I will aid you in the future events to come."_

With that she dissipated, I blinked slowly before my eyes widened "Wait! What do you mean the events to come!?"

I shook my head, she was gone. I suddenly groaned and held a hand to my head as my vision began to become blurry, my head ached, and I suddenly felt so exhausted, I felt myself slowly collapsing onto the ground and falling into darkness.

* * *

 **Alrighty thanks for reading! Hope it was good and I finally got to introduce her powers! Please tell me what you think of the initial introduction to it- oh and don't worry I've made a whole document on her powers and I have made limitations and weaknesses! It's not gonna be one of those 'I can do everything' powers because that's lame and boring.**

 **Also I know most of you won't be wondering this but Max is just some random character, it won't be expanded on.**

 **So yea this is where things really get exciting I suppose.**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	12. Chapter 10 - Decisions

**Hey guys! I am sorry it has been forever since I have posted, I won't give excuses. The truth is a) I'm lazy. b) writers block for a few months and c) I wasn't into bleach. But I'm here now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

I groaned groggily as I felt myself come to, I didn't remember much but it felt more like a dream then anything. The only proof that what actually happened, _happened_ was that I ached all over despite not physically fighting.

Slowly, I pushed myself off the floor into a sitting position and blinked in confusion as I gazed around the room, I was in a traditional Japanese…home? My eyebrows furrowed as I saw Orihime slowly getting up as well with Chad already conscious and in a sitting position.

"Chad? Ayame?" Orihime questioned.

"You two are up. Good morning." Chad answered simply.

"Oh, Hi, Good morning." Orihime replied.

I nodded to the two with a slight wave "Mornin'"

After a few beats of silence with Chad sitting quietly and me gazing around trying to figure out where the fuck I was Orihime finally asked what was buzzing in my head.

"Um…Ayame? Chad? So…where are we?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged "beats me."

"dunno." Chad replied.

Just as Chad finished speaking the sound of a door sliding open reached my ears and I looked up just as the one at the door spoke.

"I see you're all finally awake."

I stared blankly at Urahara as he stared down at us, of _course_ it was him.

"Him?" Orihime questioned.

"I'm not too sure. But…apparently this guy must've been the one who saved us." Chad answered.

I glanced at Orihime and Chad, they could see Urahara? My eyes narrowed at the thought, it most likely meant now they'd know and be exposed to the other side of Karakura town, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing at this point.

"Well I suppose that's one way to look at it. Now then, where should I begin?" Urahara's voice broke into my thoughts.

I glared at him "You're kidding right?"

Urahara's gaze shifted to me "They both have seen the Hollows first hand and, like you, defeated them."

I blinked in confusion "What?" _'Chad and Orihime defeated a Hollow? How?'_

"Hollows? Ayame, do you know this guy?" Orihime questioned.

I sighed and lay on my back with my hands behind my head, closing my eyes I finally said "Whatever Urahara, just get on with it."

* * *

"Orihime, Ayame. Do you see Ichigo and Uryū next to him?"

"Yes."

"Mmhm."

"Mr Urahara said to watch from here….so...uh…does he mean we should watch, so when the time comes we'll be able to choose the path we'll walk?"

"Ayame…? Chad?" Orihime whispered.

Chad and I looked over at the poor girl and she gripped the railing tightly.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Silence hung over the three as they watched the menos grande slip through the rift in the sky it had made only moments ago, it slowly made its way in the direction of Ichigo and Uryū who were in the park below.

"I suppose the cliché saying of 'follow your heart' really does come into context here…" I said chuckling slightly to myself, in doing so breaking the silence.

"But how will we know if it's the right choice?" Orihime asked, turning to me with desperate eyes.

I leaned forward on the railing, gazing at the two figures in the distance as they did god knows what to stop the giant hollow.

I let out a heavy sigh "Look, I'm not some fortune teller. I hardly know what lays beyond the gates myself. But what I do know is if we choose to follow Ichigo and delve deeper into the business of soul reapers and hollows then there will be a whole lot more danger. But in saying that if we don't, hollows will still go after us occasionally because of our high spiritual pressure and we'll hardly have the training to kill each hollow." I then sucked in a breath and turned to the two anxious faces in front of me.

"So, both of you, ask yourself this. Do I want to fight alongside Ichigo? Do I want to aid him in battle and be his comrade? Or do I wish to continue my normal life as a highschool student like any other and in general, only use my power to kill hollows that attack me or my friends?" I went back to staring at the gigantic hollow as the two, I knew, contemplated my words.

"What did you choose…Ayame?" Chad asked slowly.

"Don't let my choice affect yours, Chad, Orihime. I have chosen….to fight alongside Ichigo, I feel it is my purpose to do so. Since my first day here I saw those wretched creatures, and I saw Ichigo fighting them. Only recently did I get the answers I sought, but in doing so I felt so feeble and useless…I couldn't do a thing to help him in battle or at least offer some support…and now. Now I have been given the chance, the chance to fight and be by Ichigo's side. I'm not a sideline type of person, and my power isn't either." I explained.

Orihime nodded "I see….I'll have to think about it for a while I suppose…" Chad grunted in agreement.

A soft smile graced my lips, I hoped they would choose to join them, they had been given power, a privilege that many do not have. It would only be right to use it to help others….

A strong gust of wind suddenly whipped my hair behind me, I gazed down at the park again to see Ichigo, he emitted such strong amounts of spiritual pressure it caused the air around him to shift….incredible….I stood stock still, my mouth agape. I watched as he sliced all the way up the menos grande's body, making it retreat.

He certainly was going to be, without a doubt, one of the strongest soul reapers around.

* * *

I sighed heavily as per usual, despite everything that had happened the previous day it felt as though it had never happened, the phoenix, the menos grande, and Ichigo defeating it. As well as that Uryū Ishida being a Quincy…

 _*flashback*_

" _Kisuke?" I asked after he returned from the fight with the menos._

" _Hm? Something wrong?" he asked as he tilted his hat forward._

" _Oh…well I was just wondering what exactly Uryū is…he can't be a soul reaper right?" I asked._

 _He shook his head "No you're correct, he's not a soul reaper. Soul reapers don't use bow and arrows. He's a Quincy."_

 _I cocked my head to the side in confusion "a Quincy? I don't believe you told me about that."_

" _You're right I didn't. Quincy's were thought to be extinct some time ago…"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

I looked up at the deep blue sky in thought as slow moving clouds drifted along, Kisuke explained to me about the Quincy's and why there were so few, the thought made me sad but I understood that it was for the sake of balance and not needless slaughter.

"Go Orihime!" Chizuru shouted next to me making me jump.

"Wh-?" I questioned as I looked ahead of me, Orihime had a bat at the ready whilst Tatsuki was preparing to kick the ball.

' _Oh jeez what'd I miss?'_ I thought to myself.

"DRAGON BAZOOKA KICK!" Tatsuki shouted as she kicked a fastball towards Orihime.

I watched as the ball neared Orihime, I blinked, I swore I saw Kon on the-

"It's outta here!" Orihime cried as she hit it high into the sky.

The girls around me cheered as I smiled, watching in amusement as Tatsuki reasoned that it was an easy hit.

"Yo Ichigo! Checkin' out the girls huh?" I heard Keigo yell, I turned around to see Keigo practically latching onto Ichigo.

I suppressed a laugh at all of their antics, I was happy that Orihime seemed as normal as ever but I couldn't bring myself to be the same, I couldn't see how I could act like nothing was wrong. Didn't she feel it looming over her like a dark cloud? I wasn't sure if life was better knowing everything or not, sure ignorance was bliss but I could see spirits anyway, at least now I had the power to defeat the bad ones albeit I didn't know how to control my power but it was still power.

Whether I could find a teacher or not at least I wasn't helpless, I was now aware of hollows and everything else but would I even be able to help Ichigo? Or would I just be in the way? I thought back to my power, the phoenix I named Mirabelle seemed powerful enough but the fact that I didn't know _how_ to even resummon her or know what her full potential and capabilities were left me either powerless or pretty weak.

Stuck in my inner-conflict I subconsciously followed the group of girls as they joined up with the guys to head to their next class.

* * *

I absentmindedly doodled on my notebook page as the teacher was calling out names, countless times that day people had asked if I was alright which bothered me, it's not like I could tell them what was wrong and even so I'd always say I was fine anyway, I'd also never admit to anyone that I was scared out of my mind-

"Uryū! What in the world happened to you?" The teacher asked incredulously, snapping me out of my musings.

Uryū stood in the door way as he pushed up his glasses "I- um- fell down the stairs."

My eyebrow twitched as I sweatdropped _'are you kidding me? Jesus he's the shittiest liar I've ever met, then again there is Ichigo….'_

"Hm, whatever you say. Well take your seat and turn to page 110." Miss Ochi replied as she turned away.

I continued to doodle in my notebook absentmindedly as I heard waves of murmurs spread throughout the class whilst the teacher wrote on the board.

"Do you think he was in a fight?" whispered one student.

"Uryū? No way!"

"I can't believe he came in so late! In the middle of third period!"

"Alright class quiet down." Miss Ochi's voice broke through the murmurs of the class as the room quieted down.

Soon the bell rang signalling lunch, I sighed and began to close my notebook but stopped, all of my drawings…each was a phoenix. I glared at the drawings before slamming it shut and grabbing my bag. Standing up I was about to leave the classroom to meet up with the girls outside before Keigo's voice caught my attention.

"Ichigoo! Ready to go have lunch big guy?" Keigo yelled as he practically twirled into the room.

I snorted in amusement as I took a bite of my sandwich, I had a feeling today the boys would hang out with each other and the girls would group together today, I had told Orihime and Tatsuki I'd visit them shortly, I was about to leave until Mr comedy walked in, so I decided to watch the show.

"I guess I'm ready, but how about I invite someone new to join us?" Ichigo suggested.

Keigo jumped in excitement "oooh you wanna invite the new girl I bet huh? You go mister!"

I watched as Ichigo strode past him towards none other than Uryū Ishida. "Hey Uryū what's up, you wanna come have some lunch with me?"

I chuckled into my sandwich as I leaned against a table beside Keigo, not only was Keigo's reaction priceless but from how Ichigo put it he made it sound more like a date then anything.

"What is Ichigo doing inviting that freakazoid to eat lunch with us?! He must've blown a fuse to do something so stupid! I can't be seen with that geek! Anyone but Mr Bandages! Ichigo have you gone crazy?!" Keigo practically shrieked.

I grinned "calm down Keigo you eat on the rooftop so no one will see you."

"On the rooftop?! No! Everyone will see us! We're on the top of the building!" Keigo replied quickly.

I raised a brow; his logic wasn't concrete that was for sure.

Mizuiro chuckled "I think you're the crazy one."

"Agreed" I mumbled in agreement.

"No thanks." Uryū said firmly as he abruptly got up from his seat.

"Oh how rude!" Keigo commented from beside me.

"Oh come on its no big deal, besides Asano's buying." Ichigo replied

"I'm buying?!" Keigo shrieked, making me snicker.

"Well if you insist." Uryū responded.

Putting away my sandwich I grinned at Keigo and Mizuiro "Well not that I don't enjoy this comedy show or anything, but I should get going."

"What?! You're going to leave me with them?!" Keigo shouted incredulously.

I smirked "Well yea, duh. Have fun with !" I called as I ran out of the classroom.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I could still hear Keigo's indignant yells from down the hall, I was glad that they could distract me for at least a little while but I knew that having to sit and eat whilst Ichigo and Uryū ate lunch next to me would be pretty depressing and tense.

Running outside I found the girls all sitting under the shade of the trees under the nice patches of grass.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" I called as I sat down next to Mahana and Michiru, slightly breathless.

"That's okay; we haven't gotten to the interesting stuff yet anyway." Mahana replied, waving it off.

"Tada! It's a taco jelly sugar death tart! It's eggplant cream sponge cake with green jelly filling and chocolate frosting!" Orihime cried happily as she pulled out a ridiculously large cake piece.

I snorted in disbelief as Tatsuki asked what we were all wondering "How can you eat stuff like that Orihime?"

"The question is how can she eat like that and not be as big as a blimp!" Michiru said from beside me.

"I guess her boobs absorb the calories" Ryō suggested with me nodding in agreement.

Mahana then turned to Rukia with a questioning gaze "Hey, can I ask you something? Do you have a crush on Ichigo?" she asked, making Rukia spit out her chocolate milk like a jet.

"Huh-?" She spluttered in response.

"I'll take that as a maybe but what exactly is you're relationship with that guy?" Mahana pressed.

"Well- he's my friend!" Rukia replied as she wiped the chocolate milk from her face.

I grinned into my sandwich as I ate, watching all of them in amusement. The girls were bound to interrogate Rukia about her relationship with Ichigo considering she not so subtly dragged him off continuously to go kill Hollows.

"Mahana! That's not the kind of question you ask straight out like that!" Michiru said embarrassedly.

Mahana turned to her in confusion "I don't see why not? It's the question you wanted to ask her yourself but none of you were willing to do it so I just did it for you." She replied, making me chuckle at her bluntness.

"Hey! Just who says I wanted to know anything like that anyway?" Michiru argued.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." I whispered not so subtly, making Michiru's face heat up more.

"Well I still wanna know the answer." Chizuru spoke up from next to Ryō.

"What do you have against Ichigo anyway Michiru?" Tatsuki questioned from beside Orihime who ate her cake blissfully.

Michiru twiddled her fingers sheepishly "It's not that I have anything against him, I just think there something scary looking about his face that's all."

"Scary looking? Well I don't think so, I like his face." Orihime piped in, making my grin go wider.

"Really? You must've changed your mind then because I know you used to be afraid of him too!" Michiru replied.

I chuckled "fair enough, he's got a pretty intimidating face." To which Michiru nodded vehemently in agreement.

Across from us, Mahana leaned in closer to Rukia "Well? What's the story Rukia?" she questioned, drawing their attention back to the raven haired girl as she looked down, they were all silent as they waited for her answer.

"Ichigo and I are…Ichigo and I are just friends that's all there is to it!" she exclaimed in a cheery tone.

Vocals of disappointment rippled throughout the group as Mahana asked "for real?"

"Yes." Rukia replied firmly.

"You mean you don't feel anything special for him? Not at all?" Mahana pressed.

"No there's nothing else going on." Rukia answered.

"that's too bad for us girls, if Rukia liked Ichigo like me, that'd make two of us and we'd have so much to talk about and if Tatsuki decided she liked Ichigo then Ayame would soon like Ichigo and then we'd probably all start liking him, and we could sit around and talk about all the reasons we like him and it would be a sure win for the girls team!" Orihime exclaimed.

Tatsuki sighed "someone stop her before her nonsense starts to make sense to me!"

I snorted "Not gonna happen, I admire your enthusiasm on us all suddenly liking him but if Tatsuki suddenly liked him it doesn't mean I'd follow in suit. Unless you're after a real life Harem to keep you occupied."

"Come to think of it Ayame you hang out with Ichigo and his group a lot right?" Mahana asked.

I sighed with a roll of my eyes "Oh don't you even start."

"Oh come on! You mean you don't like any of them?" Mahana pressed once again.

I stared at her blankly "Let me keep it simple, I do not like Mizuiro and he doesn't like me, I'm not his type. Keigo is an idiot and a pervert I do not like him that way. Chad is Chad and I see him as a friend. Ichigo is…" I paused, unsure of how to word it. I'd never actually been asked what I thought of Ichigo so I never really thought about it before…what did I think of him?

' _Ichigo's my friend, right?'_ I thought in uncertainty.

"Ichigo is?" Mahana questioned in excitement.

I shook my head "Ichigo is just a grumpy idiot although he is my friend and that's all I see him as. Sorry to disappoint you." I said shortly.

Mahana huffed in disappointment whilst Michiru exclaimed "I thought if Rukia didn't have a thing for Ichigo then at least _you_ would."

"Well you thought wrong." I said firmly.

"Say…it's actually not a bad idea to have an affection competition." Chizuru started as she veered back to Orihime's previous statement.

"So let's start with a one-on-one! Just you and me! Come on Orihime-" Chizuru yelled as she ripped of her ribbon and began to unbutton her shirt before Tatsuki sucker punched her in the gut.

"Not what I had in mind…" Chizuru muttered from the ground.

I blinked a few times at what had just begun to occur as Tatsuki began to yell at her "Just give it a rest Chizuru!"

After a brief pause the girls around me all began to socialize once again, with Ryō reading, Tatsuki kicking Chizuru whilst she lay on the ground, Michiru and Mahana gossiping and Orihime and Rukia chatting idly about food among other things.

I grinned, I really had to hand it to all of my friends. Without them I'd just be a ball of misery. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I stayed in Australia.

' _Maybe…sometimes…change is for the better…'_

* * *

 **I really don't know how long I'll be till the next update but I can say that since my writers block is gone and I'm into Bleach again it should be soonish? But the holidays are almost over and I will be busy so can't say it'll be lightning fast!**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	13. Chapter 11 - The First Steps

**Yo~ Hope everyone is having a good day! I have review replies and review thanks at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I do own my Oc's**

 **2017 EDIT:** **As I've mentioned in previous chapters I've gone back to edit minor errors, in this chapter I did add a few more sentences and took some minor things out. (for those who have already read this.)**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

The wind billowed around me, ruffling my red hair as I gazed out at the sunset that lay before me, there was so much to contemplate, to do, to think about, to learn. I was unsure if I'd even be able to achieve it all in a few weeks…My eyes narrowed as I thought back to that day at school, Rukia had been missing that day and not one of her friends had remembered her, though, I suspected Chad and Orihime remembered and it was obvious Ichigo did from the solemn look on his face, which told me something had happened to her. I'd found out from Orihime what had happened to Rukia after she'd talked to Ichigo, then Orihime, Chad and I had met Yoruichi who was a talking cat which I would've found odd if not for seeing giant masked monsters and katana wielding people around every other day.

Yoruichi had told them of Ichigo's intentions and offered to train them, he had given them a choice to join his side and fight through the soul society to get Rukia back, however they could refuse if they wished.

I sighed at the orange tinted skies, briefly reminding me of a determined carrot-top soul reaper, I would accept the training but would I follow Ichigo into the soul society? No doubt they'd be considered enemies there and it would be far more dangerous than anything I'd ever experienced. I had said I would stick by Ichigo's side but I now felt uncertain, this was life and death they were talking about, not some tea party.

I glared at the setting sun with a heavy sigh "I can't believe I'm doing this…" I grumbled to myself in annoyance, who was I kidding? I'd made up my mind the day that Menos Grande came through the rift in the sky, of course I was going with Ichigo even if I ended up dying, at least I knew I would've tried to fight for what I thought was right.

* * *

"HHHAAAAAAAA"

"Am I supposed to yell like an idiot too?" I muttered to myself as Yoruichi and I stared at Chad and Orihime yelling their lungs out trying to summon their power.

"You're both completely hopeless. At this rate, I'll never be able to let you enter the soul society." Yoruichi said in a flat defeated tone making me snort.

"Wait, that's not fair" Orihime complained.

"Quit it, stop whining. Unless you are able to activate your powers at will, you _will_ die like a dog, in the soul society. Do you understand me?" Yoruichi replied firmly.

"It's not that hard, just remember the first time you used your powers and retrace those steps." Yoruichi continued.

"Well that's easier said than done. I was so desperate that first time." Orihime explained.

"What were you so desperate about?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Hm?" I inquired.

"Think about it this way, a person picks up a sword when he's trying to protect something. Perhaps it's your life, or social status maybe a reputation, a loved one or personal beliefs. The motives may be completely different but in the end, it's the same desire to protect something. Think back, what were you trying to protect when you first called upon your powers?" Yoruichi explained.

I closed my eyes in thought thinking back to when I first used my power, my thoughts swam back to the encounter with the jaguar-like hollow that attacked me and my brother… _'Asiah!'_ my own voice screamed, I felt the same feeling bubble up inside me, a desperation to protect, a feeling of weakness yet a feeling of warmth spreading power through my veins. The same thing I felt right before Mirabelle burst into existence.

"Well done Ayame." Yoruichi stated, making me open my eyes to see Mirabelle in front of me.

"Mirabelle!" I squeaked in surprise.

Mirabelle turned to me in a graceful manner " _Hello child, I began to wonder when you would summon me again."_

I stared blankly "Yeaaa I just didn't _really_ know how but that's alright and dandy."

Mirabelle bowed her head _"Training. I understand, call me again when you require assistance young one."_ With that she burst into ashes, disappearing from sight.

Orihime looked at me in wonder "That was _amazing!_ Was that bird talking to you?"

I looked to her in confusion "Uh, yeah? Didn't you hear what she said?"

Chad shook his head as did Orihime "No we just heard squawking." She elaborated.

Before I could comment Yoruichi cut in. "Good, I expect your power won't be too hard to control despite it having a mind of its own, you just have to learn how to summon it quickly and learn how to harness your powers abilities." He said with a nod of approval.

I nodded in thanks as the training proceeded, I had worked on summoning Mirabelle again and again,along with asking about the abilities she could perform.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as Mirabelle disappeared once again. I turned to the others to see how they were doing, only to find Orihime running away from tiny fairy-like people as one specifically was chasing her about making me sweatdrop.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

I sighed heavily, my heart felt weighted and my body ached. An entire day of training was exhausting; however I wouldn't deny that Yoruichi was an excellent teacher. He was pretty accommodating considering we all had different abilities with varying levels of control. I was thankful for all the hand to hand combat he taught me and the training exercises I could do outside of our designated training time. It was obvious my ability required me to be physically fit.

But now, I was going to go see my friends for what could be the last time. It could be my last summer vacation, my last time seeing fireworks…I knew they'd all be excited but I couldn't bring myself to be. My mind led elsewhere, constant questions floated around me on the what ifs and what will happen in the future, I knew I should focus on the present, on the fireworks and my friends joy. But I couldn't help the fact that I approached slowly, somewhat dreading this meetup as if it'd set everything in concrete…

I sighed again "Best get this over with…"  
As I approached I heard Keigo yelling, as per usual

"ISN'T THIS EXCITING EVERYONE WE'RE FINALLY HERE AT THE FIREWORKS FESTIVAL!"  
I chuckled as I walked down the steps as Mizuiro sweatdropped "you're so enthusiastic…"

"WHY NOT? WHO DOESN'T LOVE TO WATCH STUFF CATCH FIRE AND EXPLODE?" Keigo yelled in excitement.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I slept over there on the sidewalk last night in order to save the very best spot for everyone! Follow me and we'll go there now! The Akigawa family is already there!" exclaimed Mr. Kurosaki proudly.  
Coming to a stop beside Tatsuki I watched on in amusement as the others aside from Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime all ran off to the firework spot. My amusement was short lived however as I gazed at the ground, I had no idea if I'd ever get to experience this sort of thing again…..I knew nothing of what lay beyond the gates to the soul society….

"Well, guess I'll go too…" Ichigo said whilst scratching his head.

I nodded in agreement "Yea I should probably go as well."

Tatsuki nodded her head "You two go have fun, I'll catch up with you guys later."

It was obvious that she and Orihime needed to talk, I sent them both a small smile before turning away and walking with Ichigo. Hand clasped behind my back I kept my gaze forward "Hey Ichigo…" I said barely above a whisper, I could see him turning to me in the corner of my eye.

"Do you think…..do you think Rukia will be alright…?" I said, finally looking at him in worry.  
His eyes studied me for a moment before replying "She'll be fine. I'll get her back." I could see the absolute determination in his eyes, I knew he wouldn't give up no matter what, that made me smile.

I nodded "Right. We should get moving or we'll miss the fireworks!" I said cheerfully whilst grabbing his hand and dragging him along, ignoring his protests. I wasn't sure if at that moment my cheerfulness was fake or if it was real, but it didn't matter.

I grinned nonetheless as we arrived at the firework spot just as the show had begun, everyone was cheering and laughing as bursts of colour lit up the sky, I'd missed the joy of being surrounded by people close to me, it made me miss Australia...However if I never came here I never would have met all of these people or likely not even have my powers. I heard a chuckle from beside me, making me look up at Ichigo with a questioning gaze. He was looking at me, his eyes shining with amusement, the lights from the fireworks lighting up his face.

I cocked my head to the side "what're you lookin at?"

He sent me a small smile "You're still holding my hand." my cheeks reddened as I gazed down seeing that I in fact, had not let go. Releasing my grip quickly I gazed down in embarrassment before going back to staring at the fireworks nervously. I smiled to myself, I guess, I can feel a little joy before I go….my heart finally felt light again.

* * *

I sighed in annoyance, Ichigo was taking forever and we were all left waiting, I crossed my arms and leant against the wall in silence. Chad, Uryū and Orihime were also waiting near Urahara's shop, none of us spoke as we awaited Ichigo's arrival.

I adjusted my position against the wall restlessly, I wasn't used to having a katana strapped to my back but here I was. It was a present from Yoruichi considering at certain points Mirabelle may not be with me. I looked down at myself absentmindedly, in all honesty I felt quite silly on my way to Urahara's, especially compared to Chad and Orihime it felt like I was in some super hero costume. Of course one look at Uryū made me feel better. I'd spoken to Yoruichi about wearing something easy to move around in and he'd given me a tight fitting, black long sleeve midriff sort of top (apparently the sleeves could be torn off but I had yet to test that) along with black stretch pants and black light weight shoes.

I was definitely grateful to Yoruichi for all he had done, I wanted to repay him in some way but how? He's a _cat_. Do I give him catnip? I couldn't help but ponder it a little longer as Ichigo finally walked around the corner.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ichigo. And right on time, welcome to the club." I heard Urahara exclaim, making me turn to Urahara as he stood beside Chad.

"Hey Chad….what're you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Rukia saved me once, I want to help her out if I can. I'm going too." Chad responded.

"What..?" Ichigo muttered in disbelief

"What's the matter? Are you hard of hearing or something?" Uryū questioned harshly.

"Wha-? Uryū?" Ichigo appeared more confused by the second making me sigh quietly.

"I don't take defeat well, especially when it's at the hands of a soul reaper. So I'm going too." Uryū exclaimed.

"I guess that's my cue is it not?" I said after a small silence, Ichigo whipped around to stare in confusion and shock.

"What? Ayame?"

Pushing off from the wall I slowly walked forward "Rukia and I may not be the closest of people, but she doesn't deserve any form of punishment in my eyes. It is unjust. I plan to lend any help that is within my capabilities." I said firmly.

"So I guess we're all present and accounted for." Orihime announced, walking out from the shadows

"Orihime?" Ichigo then whipped around to face her, even further confused.

"Hold on a second, can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo practically yelled as he glanced at all of us.

"You're a little slow on the uptake aren't you?" Yoruichi exclaimed as he walked over to us.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime exclaimed happily, I nodded my head in respect.

"Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the hidden powers of these four friends of yours? There have been so many clues, you need to be more observant than that if you want to survive. While you were training and trying to regain your soul reaper powers the four of them were also training in their own way. Instead of asking stupid, meaningless questions, you ought to be thanking them." Yoruichi explained.

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi in silence before screeching "A frickin cat just spoke to me!?"

Orihime held Yoruichi in her arms "His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat."

"It is hard to get used to…" Uryū said.

"I'm still adjusting to it myself." Chad admitted.

I rolled my eyes "oh boys after _everything_ we've been through you can't understand the concept of a _cat_ talking? Unbelievable…"

Urahara clapped his hands together to gain our attention "alright, alright, come on everybody, let's take this little party inside the store. There are things we can't talk about out here in the open."

As all of us began to file inside I nudged Uryū with a slight snicker "You sure you're only coming with because you got beaten? You _sure_ you don't care and worry about Ichigo's safety? I mean, _after all_ you coming with means you can protect him."

Uryū pushed his glasses up in annoyance "Ichigo Is not my friend, I'll also have you know he can take care of himself perfectly fine."  
I snickered again as we made our way downstairs.

"Wow this is so incredible! Who knew there was something this humongous right below the shop! Isn't it amazing?" Orihime said in awe.

"Uh I guess..?" Ichigo said as he stared at her blankly.

"Oh, a heart-warming reaction, it's such a pleasure to have you on this trip my dear." Tessai said happily.

"It is a pretty impressive area though…" I said as I gazed around with my hands on my hips, I heard Chad hum in agreement next to me.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Tessai" Orihime said bashfully from beside me.

Urahara clapped again, gaining our attention "Alright everyone, your attention please. Eyes right over here." He clicked his fingers making a portal appear, as he did so he continued to explain "This is the gate that leads to the soul society. It's called a senkaimon or a tunnel world gate. I'm gonna tell you all how to successfully pass through it. But first we need to change one thing…" he trailed off and suddenly shot forward, pushing his cane through Ichigo and pushing his soul out of his body, causing Ichigo's body to collapse to the ground with Ichigo's soul immerging fully clad in soul reaper uniform.

Chad held Ichigo's body as Orihime gawked at it in excitement with Uryū watching silently, I sighed as I surveyed the scene. Granted, it was kinda odd seeing two Ichigo's but I guess it wasn't anything new.

"I would appreciate a little warning next time!" Ichigo barked at Urahara who only laughed.

"Alright listen up guys, unlike normal gates this one has a spirt particle conversion machine." Urahara continued.

"A spirit particle what..?" I trailed off in confusion.

"I'll explain, as you already know the soul society is a spirit world. Unless you're in spirit form it's impossible to enter. Right now only _one_ of you can cross through as a spirit, Ichigo, a soul reaper. The conversion machine will transform the rest of you into spirits as well." Urahara explained.

"Ooh, I get it." I said whilst nodding my head.

"So you're saying the gate will let us pass through without extracting our souls?" Uryū questioned.

"Yes, passing through the conversion machine will allow you to stay in your present forms-"

"Alright we understand let's get going- ACK!" Ichigo interrupted as he strode forward before getting whacked with Urahara's cane.

"That's what you get for interrupting him~" I said in a sing song voice as he rubbed his side, he glared at me briefly before focusing on Urahara again.

"But there's a catch, the window of time the gate can be kept open for you is only four minutes long." Urahara said

I groaned "oh you've got to be kidding me…"

"Only four minutes…?" Orihime questioned whilst Chad grunted.

"But….is that enough time…?" Ichigo asked

"…Well, ordinarily, no. in fact the whole scheme is a little shaky, four minutes with the gate is all I can give you. After that, it will close and anyone who hasn't made it through yet will be trapped forever in the dangai, the precipice world between this world and the soul society." Urahara responded.

I held a hand to my head "Yeesh, that's a tad dramatic isn't it?" I said with narrowed eyes, only four minutes to cross over and if we didn't we'd be trapped and lost before we even made it to the soul society…

"But, how will we ever make it…?" Orihime questioned what was running through all our minds.

"Go forward, remember what I told you about the connection between heart and soul. You must have no doubt, have no fear, do not think of those you are leaving behind. Your will to go forward will be your guide, and don't look back, only those who can do these things can follow me through the gate and survive." Yoruichi said as he strode forward and stood in front of the gate.

"We all know this already, or we wouldn't still be here. Quit with all your preaching and let's do this thing now." Ichigo said impatiently.

"And you understand that if you lose, you can never return to this life again, right?" Yoruichi questioned.

' _I can never…return…?'_ I thought as I looked down at my feet, I felt uncertainty claw at me.

"Then all I need to do is win yea?" Ichigo said in determination, this made me look up at Ichigo in surprise. He was so determined despite everything, despite that he might never see Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, his father or his sisters ever again….he's still moving forward…

"Exactly." Yoruichi replied.

"Alright, is everybody ready? As soon as it opens, run in as fast as you can." Urahara said.

' _I think now…'_

"Right." Ichigo replied

' _Thanks to Ichigo and everyone I care for….'_

"Good luck." Urahara said before the gates opened and blinded us with its light as all of us set forward and for most of us, a journey, into the unknown.

' _I can move forward.'_

* * *

 **Okie dokie that's that one!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated~ the motivation and confidence boost I get from reviews is always great!**

 **Hispanic. Chaos - Thank you for the reviews, I love Ichigo's inner hollow too! I gotta wait for the right timing though but ooh man I'm excited to write it! And thanks for the long review on chapter 6 about powers! For some reason I think I missed that one or it didn't upload! Because I don't see how I would've missed it! And yea I considered speed, armour is included at a later date and the base is emotional in the end even if I didn't see it it's still a great review!**

 **Pokemon73 – chapter 6 review, I didn't see that one either I'm sorry. Heh thank you though and I do get what you mean! And for chapter 7, oh it does? Sorry I guess I might've missed the name ^^' I miss a lot of things..eheh…thanks though! And for chapter 8, yea I don't even know what I was going for - -' it kinda just….happened..? if ya get me? And nah you ain't wasting my time!**

 **To all other reviewers, Thank you so much (Cookies, Tanner Clark, TheLightFairyHearts, Savage Kill, AngelSlayer12 and any guests!)**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	14. Christmas Edition!

**Hey guys! So this is a Christmas Edition, in truth I didn't get to add much fluff in here but either way it was a really nice break from the serious canon chapters. Just know that this chapter does NOT relate to the story and it is set sometime AFTER the soul society arc and the rescue of Rukia. The next chapter will be back onto the storyline though.**

 **OH by the way some of the characters might be somewhat OOC, I tried to make them not like that but just a warning (even if they are a bit it won't be overwhelmingly so.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, I only own my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

* * *

"A Christmas party?" Ichigo questioned dubiously, I stood by him in confusion as Orihime's eyes shone in excitement.

"Yes! Mr. Urahara invited us all! Although Uryū said he didn't wanna go but Mr. Urahara said he'd find a way to get him to come!" Orihime explained.

I shrugged "should've figured he'd plan something like this…"

The three teens stood outside of Urahara's shop, Ichigo and I had been requested to meet there at once for an 'emergency' in the middle of the night only to be greeted by Orihime at the front of the shop.

"I still don't see why this is an 'emergency' I came here prepared for battle and everything." Ichigo grumbled as he stood in his soul reaper uniform.

"Same here, but there isn't much we can do if its Urahara's doing." I said casually as I strode towards the shop door with Orihime in tow.

"Wh-? HEY! Aren't you even a little bit angry?" Ichigo yelled.

I looked back at him "Not really, it's a Christmas party Ichigo. Try to have a little fun once in a while." I waved at him dismissively before adding "And don't be so loud, you'll wake the neighbours."

"I'M A SOUL! NO ONE CAN EVEN SEE ME LET ALONE HEAR ME!" Ichigo yelled angrily causing Orihime to laugh nervously.

"Yea but the souls can and by god I swear so can the soul society." I grumbled as I walked into the shop, walking into the main room I found everyone there.

I smiled in greeting "What'd I miss?"

"Not much, you're just in time." Urahara stated from behind his fan.

"What the hell was all that commotion out there?" Uryū questioned, an irk mark appearing on his head.

I smirked "Ichigo, who else?"

Just as I said his name he appeared by my side, Orihime on the other, Orihime appeared nervous whilst Ichigo had a scowl on his face.

I glanced around the room, Uryū sat with his arms crossed, Chad sat next to him, Orihime had taken a seat next to Chad, next to her was Yoruichi and then Urahara, lastly sat Rukia who was gazing at Ichigo with an unimpressed look.

"Oh what'd I do now?" Ichigo growled as I sat down next to Rukia.

"You'll disturb the souls with all that racket." Rukia reprimanded.

"Wh-? Oh for crying out loud…" Ichigo said as he scratched his head, taking a seat beside me as I sent him a 'I told you so' look.

"So…what's the reason for this?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Urahara's gaze slid to me in question.

"Well, a Christmas party out of the blue? Sure it's close to Christmas but there must be some….alternate purpose, no?" I continued.

Urahara's fan abruptly shut, no longer obscuring his face which held a wide grin "well you see, that's it."

Everyone in the room aside from Yoruichi looked at Urahara in confusion "huh?" we all chorused.

"Now that everyone's here we'll be going outside to…have a barbecue!" Urahara stated.

"Is that all?" Rukia questioned dubiously.

"Well that isn't all, the author also desperately wanted to include a themed off-topic chapter that would be a bit lighter than the previous canon chapters but she's terrible at humour so it won't go well." Yoruichi explained.

"Wait what?" I questioned, looking at Yoruichi in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Yoruichi smiled.

"Well why not have a barbecue? After all, Christmas is a time for celebrating and relaxing and we don't get much of that now do we?" Urahara said excitedly.

"Dunno whether to be excited or scared" I muttered.

"Anyway let's go!" Urahara said as he got up and began to lead the way outside.

The others all followed in suit some less excited than others, once they all made their way outside they all stared in confusion, I sweatdropped "You know, this wasn't here a second ago…"

"Alright everyone! Let's have fun!" Urahara exclaimed happily as he gestured to the long table with plastic chairs and the two barbecues across from it.

Tessai was behind one barbecue, already preparing the meat for Ururu and Jinta. Surprisingly enough, Renji was behind the other barbecue whom Rukia was already chatting to, I walked up to the two in confusion.

"Renji when did you get here?" I asked.

"I asked him to come along, it's a Christmas party after all. He could use the time off." Rukia explained whilst Renji just grumbled.

"That's not exactly how you put it…" He muttered making me laugh a bit.

"Oi Ayame get over here." Ichigo said from beside Tessai, I felt my eyebrow twitch as I walked up to him.

"What?" I said exasperatedly, before I could say anything else he handed me two plates filled with different meat and kebabs.

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion, Orihime passed me with a smile and explained "We need to take all the meat to the table, Ichigo's handing it to us and Uryū and Chad are setting the table up by placing cutlery, plates and napkins down."

I nodded "Uhuh, and what about Rukia…?"

"Oh, she's…..helping Renji?" Orihime said uncertainly, I looked over at the two who were conversing casually. "mmhm. Helping." I said sarcastically as I continued to place the plates on the table. After a few minutes I heard Renji yelling agitatedly, causing me to look up.

"Dammit! This thing won't work anymore!" Renji yelled.

"Calm down Renji, we can fix it." Rukia said determinedly.

"I think Kido will help." Renji stated, getting into a stance causing Rukia to panic "Wait Renji! you remember how bad your Kido skills are, right? You'll blow us all up!"

"Oh shut up!" Renji said in annoyance, still in stance.

I sighed and walked over to them "Renji don't worry I'll handle it, we can still cook the meat if I'm around." Renji blinked in confusion "huh?"

Walking behind the barbecue I placed my hand on the grate slowly and closed my eyes, I wasn't very good at this yet but it was worth a try. I concentrated hard on my power steadily flowing through my veins like gasoline that had been ignited, only, the flames didn't hurt, it was a gentle yet vibrant warmth that soothed me. Carefully I let a greater amount of that warmth flow through my arm and out my fingertips, I opened my eyes upon hearing a few exclamations of surprise. Gazing down I saw I had a steady flame flowing from the palm of my hand to the meat, I smiled in satisfaction.

"When the hell did ya learn that?" Renji asked in confusion, my smile grew wider "A while ago."

Rukia nodded with determined eyes "Yes! This is the last batch of meat to cook and then we're all ready to eat!" some others cheered along with her.

"You know you could've just placed that meat onto the other perfectly working barbecue." Urahara said quietly from next to me, his face hidden behind his fan.

"….." I stared at him, my eyebrow twitching _'I didn't even think of that…'_ I thought pitifully.

"Now, now Kisuke. This way it makes things more interesting." Yoruichi said from my other side, she placed a hand on my shoulder with a smile "And plus, she can practice her powers and learn how to control the fire. knowing how to control the intensity of the fire is important." She added.

"Hm, that's true." Urahara said with a nod, I beamed in excitement, however I failed to notice that my excitement caused the fire to grow more intense.

"AH! AYAME YOU'RE BURNING THE MEAT!" Renji yelled.

I turned back to him immediately and ceased my fire, scratching the back of my head I laughed nervously "eheh…sorry 'bout that…" I then proceeded to place the meat on the plate along with Renji and Rukia and take it to the table.

Yoruichi and Urahara both stared seriously at Ayame who was laughing along with the others over at the table, Yoruichi spoke first "Even though she doesn't have very good control now, and her fire intensity and strength is obviously affected by her emotions…in the future…" she trailed off.

Urahara nodded "Indeed, in the future she will become very strong, despite not even being a soul reaper. I have no doubt that she, along with the others will become very useful allies."

"For now all we can do is train them, you'd probably be the best teacher for Ayame. Yoruichi." He added.

Yoruichi smiled "Yes that's true, but it's Christmas Urahara, let's not worry about those things now!" she said with a grin.

"Hey Urahara! Yoruichi! What're you two doing? Get over here!" Ichigo yelled from the table where everyone was seated.

"Coming." Urahara said as the two walked over to the table.

* * *

The meals had all been finished and technically one could say the Christmas party had ended yet for everyone there that wasn't the case, the barbecues had been packed away and so had the cutlery however the table was still there where Renji and Rukia chatted with Chad, Uryū and Orihime. On the other end of the table sat Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai who were all laughing about things from 'back in the day' and of course Ururu and Jinta were going between cleaning up and fighting (more like Jinta trying to pick a fight).

And me? Well I sat on the van that was parked on the side of the Urahara shop, I was told they never use it anyway; I was laying down on the roof of the van staring up at the stars. I could've been chatting with everyone else but I didn't feel like it.

"What're you doing up here?" I heard a voice, Ichigo. I glanced down to my right where Ichigo stood, his arms crossed.

"Just relaxing." I answered, turning my gaze back to the stars. After I moment I heard nothing, then I felt the van move and Ichigo lay down next to me.

"You know you could be relaxing with the others." He stated.

"So could you." I shot back with a smirk.

Ichigo appeared to stumble over his words before sighing "touché"

After a few moments of silence the smirk fell from my face, I couldn't help the solemn expression that formed.

"You didn't just come up here to relax, did you?" Ichigo said after a moment, still gazing at the stars.

"Not really…" I trailed off before sighing, I turned to him "Aren't you worried?"

Ichigo turned to me as well, searching my face "Worried about what?"

My gaze fell from his face for a moment before returning "About all of this, having powers, strength, the soul society, hollows…." I trailed off, my sentence overall didn't make too much sense anyway.

"I see, I guess it's kinda overwhelming but we can't go back now. And I think you'd agree that all of us don't really want to give all this up anyway." Ichigo said with a small smile.

I nodded, it was true. I didn't want to forget about the soul society, Rukia, I didn't want to be useless and I didn't want to be ignorant of the hollows existence or even worse, know of them and be powerless.

"Even if we're all grateful for the knowledge and power we have, what lies ahead…I can only guess it'll get more and more dangerous." I said in barely above a whisper.

"Yea that's true, but right now we should focus on getting stronger and only focus on the dangers when they're actually present. Besides, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I don't want to drag you into this if you're against it." Ichigo replied.

I sighed "No, you're not dragging me into anything. I decided to follow you and fight for what is right. I have the power, so I might as well use it, I'm not unwilling, I'm just scared, and after all, I'm only human."

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

I grinned back "No."

"Maybe you're a Togabito[1]." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

My eyes widened a fraction before shoving him roughly "Am not! Besides that's impossible." I said with a huff.

"How so?" he questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"Togabito are sinners imprisoned in hell for crimes they committed when _alive_ you idiot. Weren't you listening to Urahara at all?" I said with an unimpressed look.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, and of course I wasn't listening. Besides, with your attitude it'd be no surprise if you were from hell." He said with a grin.

I glared playfully at him "Take that back."

"Nahhh" He replied and closed his eyes, my eyebrow twitched before I began to grin evilly.

I shoved him harshly, causing him to fall off the side of the van with a yelp, what I didn't account for would be his attempt to grab onto something, that being me. I tumbled down with him to the ground.

"Ngh….ow…" I continued to grumble before I opened my eyes, they instantly widened in shock as green met with brown, both equally surprised. I wasn't sure why I hadn't pulled away, we were so close it made my face heat up considerably, but I just couldn't look away. As odd as it was to say….it was nice. It reminded me of how we first met…

' _Running around the corner with my suitcase in tow I shrieked as I collided with a pole, dropping my luggage in the process._

 _Wait. Can poles fall backwards?_

" _Ow!" I cried out as I crashed onto something. My eyes snapped open in surprise to see-_

" _A person?" I questioned dumbly._

 _The boy grunted "Yea I'm a person. Can you get off me?"_

" _Eh?" I stared stupidly at him for a moment until I realised I was on top of him. My face turned beet red and I jumped off instantly._

" _I-I'm so s-sorry!...I thought you were a pole!" I said, embarrassment rolling off me in waves._

 _Said boy held a hand to the side of his face, the first thing I noticed was his spiky bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. "A pole?"'_

The memory made me smile slightly, we continued to stare at each other for a moment before I heard Urahara's voice to my right.

"When you two are done, we're about to finish up the party." He said with a slight snicker.

Almost instantly I got off of Ichigo, both our faces even redder if possible. Urahara simply walked away, we both after a moment followed in suit.

Everything out the front was packed away and everyone else was out the front saying their goodbyes.

Rukia turned to us with a smile but stopped "Why are your faces all red?" she asked.

"It's nothing!" we both yelled simultaneously, causing the others to sweat drop.

"Well anyway, we gotta get going Rukia." Renji said from beside her, Rukia nodded in response.

"Wait what? Aren't you stationed here in Karakura town?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded "Yes normally but my captain is holding a celebration of sorts himself, I'm obligated to attend." She said with a smile.

"Wonder how that's gonna go…" I couldn't help but snort. When it came to celebrations I was pretty sure the soul society was _very_ different.

"Well in any case, have fun you two!" Orihime said

After saying goodbye to the others who bid us all a good night and disappeared into the shop that left Uryū, Chad, Orihime, Ichigo and I out the front.

"That was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" Orihime exclaimed eagerly.

Chad nodded "I'd say that's a good idea."

"Highly debateable but, maybe." Uryū said with a smirk as he pushed up his glasses.

I grinned "I'm with Orihime, we gotta do this more often!"

"Yea whatever, we should all go home it's late." Ichigo said dismissively and turned around.

I huffed "party pooper, you just don't wanna admit you had fun!" I began to walk with him before turning back to the other three who would be walking another way "See you guys later!" I said with a small wave and ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"Why're you following me?" he asked grumpily

I blinked "We live across from each other idiot."

Ichigo grumbled "I knew that…"

"Uhuh, Sure." I deadpanned.

After a few moments of silence I looked at Ichigo "About before…"

I saw his eyebrow twitch "let's just forget about that…"

I snorted "Sure thing chicken wing." I decided to stare up at the plentiful stars in the sky, I could see in the corner of my eye Ichigo staring at me with an odd look on his face but I ignored it. I couldn't help but smile, tonight was the kind of break I needed even if there were serious moments it only strengthened my resolve to keep on fighting to become stronger and to protect the things and people I care about. I felt the warmth in my chest spring to life as my determination solidified.

"Uhh Ayame…..you're on fire." Ichigo said flatly, I jumped in shock to see that my body was engulfed in blue flames.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **Soo that was the Christmas special! And yes this chapter was a short one because there wasn't much need for it to be lengthy, it's just a Christmas special after all.**

 **HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!**

 _ **[1] Togabita: The Togabito are the inhabitants of Hell. These beings are equipped with numerous chains spanning the entire length of their bodies, which imprisons them in Hell. And are a species of spiritual beings that are imprisoned in Hell for crimes that they committed when they were alive.**_ **(From the Bleach wiki) Just for those of you who didn't know/remember.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know your thoughts about it in a review so I know perhaps whether in future I should add any other special editions (like Halloween or random birthday ones idk) or even if any of you have any special ideas for OVA type chapters! Feel free to comment any ideas as well!**

 **Also thank you** _ **Savage Kill**_ **for the review! I'll make sure to update the next canon related chapter as soon as I can!**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	15. Chapter 12- Jidanbō The Giant

**Okay so first off WOO 50 FOLLOWERS! Now I know some might not think it's all that amazing but in the beginning getting 5-10 was a miracle to me and to think it's now halfway to 100? Now** _ **that**_ **is amazing.**

 **Also I just really wanted to make another chapter in celebration of 50 followers and in this chapter I know Ayame may even appear out of character (if that makes sense) but its more so she's growing a tad more comfortable with those around her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 12**

* * *

I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest! I couldn't tell if it was from all the running or if it was the fact that they were practically running for their lives I didn't know….we had been running through the Dangai for what felt like forever, when in reality it'd been less than 4 minutes.

Suddenly I heard a rumbling sound from behind me, I resisted the urge to turn around as I ran faster.

"Guys, don't look now but that section we just came through is collapsing on us. No matter how fast we run I still don't think we're going to make it through!" Uryū said agitatedly.

I shot Uryū an annoyed look "Well aren't you Mr. Optimism over here!"

"What was that?" Uryū shot back, I only glared as I focused on running.

"Stop looking behind you and focus your efforts on running! If the restrictive currents swallow you up then it's all over!" Yoruichi yelled.

I held back a sigh as I focused my energy on running, my legs burned and I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins as the rumbling from behind grew closer.

"ACK-!" My head snapped back at the noise to see Uryū being dragged back by his cape.

"I knew that stupid outfit of his was gonna get him caught!" Ichigo exclaimed, one hand on his sword hilt.

"And that's why you don't wear capes in the first place…" I deadpanned.

"Hold it!" Yoruichi yelled, catching our attention "You mustn't do that Ichigo, the restrictive current entangles the spiritual body, if you reveal yourself using your zanpakutō it'll swallow you too!"

I grimaced "So what do we-" I cut myself off as I saw Chad tear off Uryū's small cape.

"Never mind…let's go!" I yelled.

"Thanks for that-" Uryū began before being picked up by Chad as we all began to run again much to Uryū's chagrin.

If we weren't in a precarious situation I would've laughed at the scene. I went to face forward again until something caught my eye behind us, it was _huge_.

I gaped at it "Uh….guys? What the hell is that?!"

I felt my heart beat faster if even possible, my limbs felt like jelly yet at the same time filled with adrenaline, I could only face forward again and run as fast as my body would take me.

"It's the cleaner! It comes through here every seven days to clear out the passageway and it's just our bad luck that today is the day! Don't look back at it! That'll only slow you down, just keep running or it'll crush you to powder!" Yoruichi explained.

I panted as I pushed myself to run faster, Yoruichi encouraged us as we neared the exit and as exciting and relieving as seeing it was, my eyes slowly widened _'we're not gonna make it…'_

"Guys we're not going to make it!" Uryū voiced my thoughts.

Orihime suddenly pivoted around making us all glance back in shock "ORIHIME!" I shouted as she placed her fingers on the hair pins and concentrated.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!" She yelled, outstretching her arms toward the cleaner in the process, I watched as a shield triangular in shape formed and collided with the cleaner, creating somewhat of an explosion and forcing us all back. I choked back a gasp of surprise as I felt my feet lift off the ground as if there was a huge force pushing me back, the bright light from the explosion engulfed me causing me to close my eyes, through my closed eyelids I saw the light dull after a few moments. I opened my eyes right in time for when I collided with the ground, along with my friends. I lay flat on my face and with a slight groan I pushed myself off from the ground and dusted myself off.

"Well _that_ was fun…" I muttered.

"Is everyone alright?" Orihime asked cheerily, anyone could tell she was proud of herself for saving us and I didn't blame her, I would be too.

I continued to dust myself off "I mean I've been better…but thanks."

Uryū sighed from next to me, catching my attention. I watched as he stood up slowly and adjusted his glasses.

"I knew it'd be rough getting through that gate but I had no idea it would take such a toll on my equipment. I wasn't expecting to have to use my spare cape so soon." Uryū exclaimed, pulling out a spare cape. I just stared at him in disbelief.

' _Oh you've got to be kidding me….'_

"Guys isn't this great~? We all made it and everyone's okay!" Orihime exclaimed happily.

"More or less…" I grumbled as I watched Yoruichi head butt Orihime in the eye.

"It's not great! We were lucky!" he yelled at her.

"My eye…." Orihime whimpered and Yoruichi continued to lecture her "I _told you_ not to expose your spiritual powers in there. We were fortunate that the cleaner only made contact with the shield area. If it'd even touched any part of the six flowers themselves you'd all be dead now."

"I didn't know…" Orihime trailed off.

"Hey lighten up, how was Orihime supposed to know that? And besides if it hadn't been for her quick thinking we wouldn't have made it through that gate in the first place." Ichigo countered.

"I honestly don't think any of you understand how serious the situation really is." Yoruichi shot back.

"You know as much as Orihime _did_ save us back there I still think the cat has a point." I added with a yawn.

"Hey guys, listen." Uryū said, catching our attention. "Doesn't it seem awfully…quiet around here?"

I blinked as the dust around us cleared to show a fairly large area filled with buildings, except no one was in sight. "Huh, I guess you're right." I responded.

"Is this place _really_ the soul society?" Ichigo questioned whilst chad grunted in agreement from beside him.

"Yes. And the specific area we're in is called the Rukon district. It's here in the Rukon district that souls come to live when they first arrive in the soul society. As a matter of fact its right on the perimeter of the Seireitei, where the soul reapers live, it's the poorest section but also the one with the greatest freedom. And it has the largest population of souls within the soul society." Yoruichi explained.

"Well if that's true then where is everyone?" Uryū questioned as we looked around.

"Hey guys, look at that those buildings over there. Why do they look so different from everywhere else?" Ichigo asked.

I looked to the buildings in silence, logically if the Rukon district was right by the Seireitei then….

"Just forget about that." Yoruichi stated.

"I know…I bet that's the seirei- whatever you mentioned where all the soul reapers live! Alright you soul reapers here I come!" Ichigo yelled.

I blinked "Oh he's joking…."

I watched as Ichigo made a mad dash toward the Seireitei. Sometimes I couldn't believe that I decided to follow _this guy_ to my potential death.

"Wait you idiot! You can't just run up to the gates like that, you'll be killed!" Yoruichi yelled, at this Ichigo turned to look back as he continued to jog toward the Seireitei. As if on cue giant walls from out of nowhere descended, crashing to the ground and forming an impenetrable wall, almost crushing Ichigo in the process.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as the rest of us watched in awe as the walls appeared, I covered my eyes as waves of dust and rock flew toward us.

"Well, well, it's been a long time since anyone tried to pass through the spirit gates without a travel permit." A booming voice echoed around us, once the dust cleared it showed a giant guard standing in front of the gate.

' _He's huge….'_ I thought helplessly before I felt it wash away as immense irritation overtook my features.

"ARGH DAMMIT ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T GO KNOCKING ON AN ENEMIES DOOR! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?!" I yelled in agitation.

I saw an irk mark appear on ichigo's head as he turned slightly to me "OI MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS I DECIDED THE FASTEST WAY TO RUKIA WAS STRAIGHT THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!" he yelled back.

I sighed "oh man I give up on this guy…"

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet Ayame! We all know Ichigo is-" Orihime began before being cut off by a loud yell and a crash.

We all turned back to the giant who had smashed the handle of his axe to the ground with a booming laugh "Whenever you're ready give it all you've got! And good luck."

"Well at least he wished Ichigo good luck, not every day you hear that one from an enemy." I said with a shrug. I'd admit I was grasping at straws to find the positives of the situation, someone had to. Especially with Uryū around being the wet blanket that he is.

"Yea but he's a gigantic, just who is he anyway? Uryū questioned.

"He is known simply as Jidanbō, he was chosen from among the very best warriors the soul society has. His task is to guard the Hakutō gate, one of four entrances that make up the spirit gate." Yoruichi explained.

"He's the guard? If we intend to get through this gate it looks like we have no choice but to defeat him." Uryū concluded.

"Yes, but that will not be an easy task I'm afraid, in the 300 years Jidanbō has served at this post, countless invaders have tried but not a single one has ever broken through the Hakutō gate." Yoruichi stated.

"Jidanbō has become a legend of power and strength-" I yawned as Yoruichi conversed with Uryū about Jidanbō's history.

"Okay so I get that he's all powerful n' all but…..can't we just go kick his ass now? I mean, have you seen Ichigo? If I know him, that carrot top ain't going nowhere." I interrupted.

"No. the first thing we need to do is have a meeting to decide on a strategy. Ichigo let's start with-" Yoruichi abruptly stopped with a shriek.

"No! Chad! Orihime! Get back here at once! Have you both lost your minds!?" Yoruichi yelled after them, I couldn't help but grin again as I was about to run after them before Uryū grabbed my shoulder, making me stop in annoyance.

Before I could make a remark Jidanbō laughed and smashed his axe to the ground and dragged it across, creating a gigantic wall separating the rest of us from him and Ichigo.

"He's not only huge….he's insane." Uryū said in awe.

"Okay calm down, don't wet your panties." I said nonchalantly as I flicked the back of his head.

He rubbed his head in exasperation as Jidanbō continued to speak "You two need some work on your manners. There are rules in this civilised city. Those being, always wash your hands before you sit down to eat. Don't eat food that's fallen on the floor and finally, rule number 3. Battles in the city are always fought one on one." Jidanbō explained.

' _What about the five second rule?'_ I couldn't help but think. Man this world was really different if they didn't even have that exception in place.

"The kid with the spiky orange hair was the first to approach and challenge me. So he shall be my first opponent. I'll come back and deal with you two afterwards. Jidanbō continued.

"Well _someone's_ getting ahead of themselves." I muttered as I approached Chad and Orihime who appeared to be plotting a way to get past the wall Jidanbō created.

I walked over to the two as they spoke "I'll smash the wall so we can get Ichigo out of there if that's okay with you." Chad suggested.

"Uh, do you two think it's a good idea to interfere?" I questioned.

Before they could answer me Ichigo yelled "Orihime! Chad! Are you there?"

"Ichigo! Yes we're here! Are you alright?" Orihime replied in worry.

"Yea! I'm just fine!" he responded.

"We're coming to help you just wait right there!" Orihime yelled back determinedly.

Crossing my arms I sighed, "Orihime, I think it'd be best if we leave this one to Ichigo."

Orihime turned to me in protest but I cut her off "You _know_ Ichigo is strong. Which means you know you can put your faith in him." Orihime went silent as she contemplated my words. I turned away from Orihime and faced the wall again in which Ichigo was behind, I didn't like being harsh to Orihime in any manner. It felt like kicking a puppy, but it needed to be done.

"Ayame? When did you get here?" Ichigo questioned after a short pause.

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I heard Uryū's annoyed grumble from behind as he approached the wall as well.

"Ichigo we can't afford to wait around, instead of wasting time battling the guard individually we've gotta attack together and get past this gate." Uryū said matter-of-factly. I had to admit, he had a point. But I also knew that Ichigo was going to be stubborn until the end.

"You're here too Uryū?" At this I sighed as Uryū grew more irritated "I've been here the whole time! It's just like you to waste energy on stupid comments Ichigo."

"Oh _shut up_ you're giving me a headache." Ichigo growled from the other side of the wall.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as they continued their little squabble, is this what it was like when I argued with Ichigo? Was it just as annoying? Now that I think about it, probably.

As Uryū argued with Ichigo I looked to the others briefly, as well as my surroundings. I didn't feel as stressed or scared as I thought I would be in this kind of situation. I could only hope it stayed that way if I ended up in a fight.

"Listen guys, do you all remember when I was training with Mr. Hat-n-clogs? He said it was gonna take ten days for my soul reaper powers to be restored, but as it turned out it only took me five days. So what do you think I did for those other five days?" Ichigo explained.

"Knowing you? Probably goofing off." Uryū responded.

"You just got no faith in him do ya?" I said.

"Yea well you're the one who said you gave up on him." Uryū shot back, I merely snorted in response.

"I fought with him the whole time." Ichigo continued as if we hadn't spoken " nonstop for five days and nights. In that time I gained a large amount of strength and stamina."

"So in other words, what you're saying is that you can do this alone?" Uryū summarised.

We heard affirmative grumble from the other side as Jidanbō grew impatient and swung his axe into the ground, causing even more dust and rocks to fly at us. The rest of us listened to the various clangs and clatters of weaponry and Jidanbō ranted about manners and etiquette.

"You know this is getting kind of annoying." I coughed as I waved away the dust.

"What do you mean?" Orihime questioned as the clash of fighting went on from the other side of the wall.

"Well first off I don't get to fight, then dust keeps flying at me and now that there _is_ a battle I don't even have the pleasure of _seeing_ it." I said in annoyance, still dusting myself off. Of course, I wasn't going to jump into any battle like a maniac but watching it would definitely be a good experience.

"But can't you form wings from that fire of yours?" Uryū questioned.

I sighed "well yea but at my power level now it only lasts a few seconds at most, admittedly I could try and jump over it with the training I got from Yoruichi but it likely won't be enough." I concluded.

"Sounds like you're just lazy to me." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses curtly.

"Well _excuse me_ for not wanting to waste energy." I grumbled as I crossed my arms, we could all clearly hear Jidanbō doing his ten hit attack as he counted with each strike, annoyingly enough more rocks and dust flowed in waves over the wall he had created.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Twelve! Ten! Nine!- wait…I've never had to count this high before!" Jidanbō yelled in shock.

"What in the world is he doing…?" Uryū questioned as I looked on in sympathy "Oh man not being able to count to ten must really suck."

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Uryū asked in disbelief.

"I must be at ten by now, so it's time to finish this!" He yelled and swung his axe down, slicing through the wall he created in the process. My eyes widened as the wall shattered and descended upon us in various sizes.

I quickly jumped backward as a rock crashed into the ground, the rest of us all gazed on as the dust began to clear.

"Got him…I think." Jidanbō exclaimed.

As the dust cleared we all stared in surprise as Ichigo remained there, practically unscathed, Jidanbō spluttered "That's impossible! How can you still be standing after that attack spiky head?"

"I agree…it does seem impossible." Uryū stated.

"But he's still alright!" Orihime said, I hummed in agreement.

It was clear that Ichigo had definitely grown stronger over those five days…it's difficult to imagine just how powerful he could be in the future…

"Are you finished, gatekeeper? Because if you are, then it's my turn now." Ichigo said, pulling his sword into an offense position.

"I'm not done…I'm not done….I just need more weaponry!" Jidanbō said, although he was clearly sweating he pulled out an identical axe from his robe.

"My ultimate attack….see if you can withstand…the Jidan banzai strikes festival!" Jidanbō let out a war cry and brought them down on Ichigo.

"Sorry pal, but I'm gonna destroy your axes." I heard Ichigo say, not a moment later with a swift strike the twin axes shattered to pieces. Causing a gigantic shockwave, Chad, Uryū and I all stood behind Orihime's shield as large amounts of dust and rock flew past us.

I watched in shock as Jidanbō himself skidded on the ground until his head hit the gate, as the dust cleared Jidanbō sat up in confusion.

"Wow, if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it. Ichigo just sent that giant flying…." Uryū said in disbelief.

Jidanbō jumped off the ground and began to laugh, babbling about how Ichigo wasn't the cause for his fall.

"Liar…" I muttered, I heard chad hum in agreement beside me.

"All I have to do is make one more swing with my mighty axe and-" he stopped talking in shock as he began to shake and sweat profusely, gazing wide-eyed at his broken axes, the handles being the only thing remaining.

"Well? Are you gunna say something or just stand there?" Ichigo questioned, moving his sword to rest on his shoulder.

Jidanbō trembled " My axes…my axes are ruined!" he yelled, crashing to the ground he began to cry and hit the earth with the handles and yelling about his axes.

I sweat dropped "he's…throwing a tantrum..?"

"This guy's tough on the outside, but on the inside…" Uryū trailed off.

"He's more like a little boy." Orihime finished, Chad and I grunted in agreement.

We all watched as Ichigo tried to console Jidanbō, with Jidanbō crying more and beating himself up, he suddenly stood up.

"I'm a total loser! You beat me not only as a warrior and gatekeeper, you have defeated me as a man as well! It's been 300 years since I became keeper of the Hakutō gate and in all those years… never have I lost a challenge or allowed anyone to pass this way. I thought the day would never come but you are the first man to defeat me." Jidanbō explained with a sniff as he wiped his tears away.

"Therefore, I Jidanbō hereby grant you passage through the Hakutō gate." He added.

"Woah, cool!" Ichigo responded with a look of surprise and triumph. I just stared at the giant blankly "really? Just like that…?"

"Apparently…" Chad responded.

"You're allowing all of us to pass?" Uryū asked sceptically.

"That's right, I was decisively defeated in battle. As a result I have no right to stop anyone in your group." Jidanbō explained.

Jidanbō then turned to Ichigo once more "Before I let any of you through, I want to know the name of the man who defeated me."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced, pointing to himself.

"That's a pretty cute name for someone that seems to take himself so seriously don'tcha think?" Jidanbō chuckled, I covered my mouth to hide my giggles as Ichigo appeared peeved.

"My name is not cute! Ichi means number one and go stands for guardian and that's what I am!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say strawberry~" I said with a grin, he glared in response.

Jidanbō chuckled once more "Whatever you say. Now, I don't know why you're so determined to pass through this gate. But know that those you meet on the other side are all very strong." He explained.

"I'm aware of that." Ichigo answered.

"Very well, as long as you think you know what you're getting into. Now stand back and I'll open the gate for you. This won't be easy, it's been closed a long time." Jidanbō said before digging his fingers under the gate and grunting as he pulled the gate up.

We all watched in awe as he successfully pushed the gate up enough that it exceeded his height. "Amazing…" Ichigo whispered. We continued to watch in amazement until Jidanbō visibly froze, Ichigo approached him cautiously.

"Jidanbō what's the matter? Why did you freeze up?" Ichigo questioned before stopping at the entrance, we all paused as we saw one figure in a white cloak approaching slowly.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

Jidanbō was trembling as he stuttered out "T-that is none other than…the captain….of squad three…Gin Ichimaru."

My eyes widened as I stared at the man with short silver hair and a wide mocking smile.

"He's….a captain…?"

* * *

 **Thanks for all the favs and follows! And for the review Savage Kill!**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	16. Chapter 13 - Inner Doubts

**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story hasn't it? Sorry to leave it so long, literally got no excuses here.**

 **Anyway I'll get right to it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

To put it simply? We were fucked.

I stood there and stared in silence along with my companions at the new arrival who stood beyond the gate, Gin Ichimaru. Captain of squad three.

Beside me Jidanbō quivered as he held up the gate, as the tense silence continued before it was shattered when Jidanbō suddenly had a gaping wound in his forearm, causing him to fall to his knees and hold up the gate with one arm.

My head shot toward Jidanbō as his arm bled heavily, I didn't even see it…I looked back to the captain of squad three, it appeared as if he hadn't moved an inch. Nor was his sword drawn. What was going on?

"Jidanbō no!" Ichigo yelled as the others from our group watched in shock.

"He's not gonna be able to hold the gate up much longer." I muttered from beside Ichigo. The gates were clearly heavy, Jidanbō had to use both hands to lift the gate up and even then he struggled.

"Unacceptable. Being a guardian of the gate doesn't mean you're supposed to _open_ the gate." Gin said in a disapproving yet amused tone.

"I defended the gate and lost. Once I lost I had to open the gate, there was nothing else I could do." Jidanbō explained in a terrified voice.

The captain's grin grew wider as he stepped forward "What you're saying makes no sense, a gate keeper who loses isn't supposed to open the gate, when a gate keeper loses it means…. _death_." Ichimaru's grin turned malicious, a cold chill went up my spine as I watched in horror as Ichigo sped past me and charged at Gin.

"Ichigo! You idiot get back here!" I yelled at him as I moved to assist him.

"Ayame don't move!" Yoruichi ordered, causing me to stop, my eyes never leaving ichigo's back.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you think you're doing?" He demanded, stopping a few feet away from gin.

"What's the big idea showing up now and trying to butt in? Anyone who's pathetic enough to make an appearance and attack an unarmed man…deserves to be killed." He continued.

"You're sure a funny kid, and you're not scared of me?" Gin said in amusement.

"Hell no." he shot back.

"You must stop Ichigo, it's best we retreat for now!" Yoruichi commanded.

"Huh?! Why? I'm only just getting started here! There's no way I'm gonna submit to this guy! Look I'll be fine, so let me just finish this guy off!" Ichigo argued, glancing back at us in annoyance.

"Yoruichi is right! We need to fall back! Come on Ichigo remember he's not why we're here!" I added.

Before he could respond Gin spoke again.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned back to Gin in confusion "You know about me? But how could you?"

"Just as I thought, how very predictable." He said before turning around and walking away.

I was about to sigh in relief before Ichigo began yelling at him again "Hey! Where are you going?! Hey!"

Gin walked further away before stopping abruptly. "All the more reason why I can't let you pass." He said, pulling out his sword.

' _Not good'_ I thought as I crouched in a defensive positon.

Ichigo looked at him in slight confusion, his body tense. "So then why are you standing so far back? Unless you plan on throwing that dagger."

"It's _not_ a dagger. In fact, this is my zanpakutō." He said calmly, before whipping around quickly, an invisible force creating strong gusts of winds that flew past them just as a cold dread set in my stomach.

"Impale him. _Shinsō_."

In an instant his blade shot forward, crashing into Ichigo and Jidanbō both of which were knocked off their feet and flown a couple of meters from the gate.

I stared in shock at the captain in front of me, barely registering the two who had flown past me at a high speed.

"Ichigo!" the others called as Orihime and Chad ran toward them.

' _Are all captains like that? If so….there will be 13 standing in our way.'_ I thought pensively as the gate shut and Gin waved goodbye to them in a mocking manner.

I shook my head before running towards the others who were asking if Ichigo was okay.

Ichigo raked at his hair and growled in frustration "Look at the gate! That bastard."

"Well what on earth did you _think_ was going to happen you dolt. That we'd miraculously beat a captain without knowing his abilities, waltz into the Seireitei, take Rukia and leave?" I said, my eyebrow twitching.

Ichigo blinked "well yea, something like that."

I sighed "you're ridiculously optimistic…."

"Well it seems that you're alright." Yoruichi said as he approached.

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh "I'm sorry guys, it's all my fault that the gate closed…."

Yoruichi shook his head "No. Don't start blaming yourself. Your opponent was Gin Ichimaru, it couldn't be helped, you should just be glad that you aren't hurt."

Growling in frustration Ichigo got up and grabbed his sword, turning toward the Rukon district he paused, our eyes followed his to see countless people standing outside staring at us.

"Well look what we've got here." Ichigo stated, his sword at his shoulder.

"They must've been hiding until now." Uryū added.

"But why?" Orihime questioned, looking around uncertainly.

"Well obviously we were frightening to them. Souls who come to the soul society illegally, without a soul reaper escort are called Ryoka. And are said to be the root cause of all kinds of trouble." Yoruichi explained.

I looked around at the various faces who stared uncertainly at them "Well clearly we're welcome…" I muttered sarcastically.

"They must think that we're their enemies." Ichigo stated.

Each of them tensed as they readied themselves for a potential battle, I put a hand to the katana strapped to my back until an older man walked forward.

"Please stop! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the elder of this area which is known as the Rukon district. All of us witnessed the events that occurred just now, and we would all like to welcome you as Jidanbō's true saviours." The older man introduced.

I, along with my companions dropped our stances as many of the citizens crowded around Jidanbō.

"This place is full of many soul reapers that are rotten, but Jidanbō who's a native of the Rukon district is not one of them." The elder explained.

"He's always been so kind to us, we all witnessed how you fought against Gin Ichimaru in order to save Jidanbō. You must surely be good people. We can see that, but still…what a terrible wound." Another informed.

I turned my attention away from the elder and back to Jidanbō whose arm bled heavily, I watched as Orihime inspected the wound.

' _Am I seriously unable to do anything?'_ I thought in frustration as I clenched my fists tightly.

" _Do not worry too much Ayame, your time will come."_

I instantly recognized the familiar soft wind-chime voice in my mind.

' _Mirabelle, how can you be so sure? Right now I can't do anything but watch. I'm right back to square one.'_

" _It is not within your capabilities to heal child, to attack and defend? That is where your power lies."_ She said with finality before her voice vanished completely, causing me to let out an irritated huff. Although, I had to admit that Mirabelle _was_ right, as usual.

Orihime turned around "Uh, Right! There's no need to worry! I should be able to heal Jidanbō's wounds."

Ichigo blinked in shock "What? You're kidding me! You really can heal that wound?"

I chuckled as Orihime nodded "Sure just leave it to me." She with a grin before turning back to Jidanbō and holding out her hands in concentration.

"Shun'ō, Ayame!" she called

I blinked "Huh? Since when did she have my name?" I asked quizzically.

"Don't tell me you don't remember all those times during training when she called your name but said she wasn't talking to you?" Yoruichi deadpanned.

I felt a lightbulb click somewhere "OH! So _that's_ what it was, yea I was wondering about that."

"And you call me the idiot…" Ichigo grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut it carrot top." I huffed.

We both turned our attention back to Orihime and her two little companions.

"Hi, do you need some help?" Shun'ō asked

"Hello!" Mini-Ayame greeted.

"Uh, could you lend me your powers?" Orihime asked.

"Of course we will, as your power we're here awaiting your command. All you have to do is recite the spirit chant, remember?" Shun'ō explained.

Orihime nodded and took a deep breath before getting into position "Alright here we go….Sōten Kisshun I reject!" She commanded as the two small figures created a glowing oval shaped shield that fell over Jidanbō's arm. I along with everyone else watched as it began to heal him.

"That's truly amazing, so when exactly did you get that power?" Ichigo asked.

I sighed "We got our powers ages ago you were just too dense to notice."

"HEY!"

"Excuse me! Please let me through! Hey over here!" Called an excited voice, I turned to see a young boy staring at Chad.

"It's me, it's Yuichi! remember?" Yuichi asked.

"Yuichi Shibata…?" Chad questioned in surprise.

"Right! Yuichi the cockatiel you remember now don't ya?" he said causing me to blink in surprise.

"Yuichi…?" I stared at the boy in front of me, I definitely didn't forget that day in which chad asked me to protect him but it felt so long ago….

"It's really you..." Chad said in shock whilst Yuichi nodded happily.

I grinned "I think you two need to do some catching up."

Yuichi laughed "That'd be awesome! And thanks again miss for protecting me before!" I watched as Chad walked off with Yuichi on his shoulders.

"I knew about Chad protecting Yuichi but when did you do anything?" Ichigo questioned.

"He handed him to me so he could go help Rukia attack the hollow. Needless to say that's how I ended up getting carried off by that thing." I explained.

"When I think about it, it feels like that was so long ago…"

I hummed in agreement "Even though I'm pretty sure it wasn't, but hey-"I shrugged "Time flies when you're having fun right?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched "yea, fun." He muttered sarcastically before staring me down, I looked at him in confusion. I opened my mouth to ask as he spoke.

"What's with the getup anyway?" He questioned bluntly, staring dumbly at my outfit.

I blushed slightly "For your information I got this whilst training with Yoruichi! It's the perfect uniform for flexibility! And why are you commenting on what I'm wearing? Have you _seen_ Uryū?" I grumbled, staring down at my uniform. I almost forgot I'd been wearing it, I definitely felt a bit better about my clothing considering everyone in the soul society was dressed a little bit differently.

Ichigo continued to looke at me dubiously "And the katana….?"

I sighed heavily "Look at it as an extra defence. Ugh why don't you just go off to brood somewhere?" I said childishly as I shooed him away. Ichigo rolled his eyes yet complied, disappearing into the crowd.

I watched his back as he left, I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened since I moved to Japan, my first day I fell on him and mistook him for a pole, finding out hollows existed, making a number of new friends and now? I had powers and if I was getting technical I was in _heaven_ as others would call it, I wasn't dead and planned to fight my way through the Seireitei to get Rukia back.

I must've been insane to have stayed with Ichigo all this time, I knew I could've turned my back and ignored it all. Heck, I didn't know why I didn't in the first place but something compelled me to follow him, to stand beside him and risk my life if necessary.

I shook my head of my thoughts and walked over to Orihime "How's it going?"

Orihime smiled "It's good, he's healing well! I'm just glad I can be of use on this mission."

I frowned "You make it sound like you're a tool."

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that it's just…" she trailed off.

I seated myself on the ground and stared pensively at Orihime "I don't have much right to say this but don't think that you're useless on this mission, there will very likely be extremely strong and dangerous opponents that await us, we will definitely get injured and will need a healer or during battle we'll need a shield. You're a protector and a healer, something very valuable to us as none of us here possess that ability. Don't even get me started on your martial arts skills, because I've seen them." I ended with a chuckle.

Orihime smiled "Thank you, I guess because this mission requires a lot of battling and…well, my power isn't really geared toward that I can't help but think that way."

I smiled "Don't worry about it Orihime, like I said before we'll definitely be in need of your power in the near future."

Silence fell over the two as Orihime healed Jidanbō and I rested my arms on my knees, staring at the sky. Chad had gone off with Yuichi, Ichigo went off to brood, Uryū and Yoruichi went off with the elder to discuss important matters most likely.

"Do you think we'll actually be able to save Rukia?" Orihime whispered causing me to look over at her as she continued doubtfully "I mean, you and I both saw the strength of that captain and to think that there's more of them…"

I sighed "I admit that I've had the same thoughts run through my head but remember what Yoruichi taught us, that doubting will do us no good and we need to have confidence in our abilities to complete our mission." I exclaimed as I stared at Orihime's widened grey orbs before turning to the sky "And besides, that idiot isn't gonna give up anytime soon and that alone is enough to push me forward, I won't lose to him."

Orihime chuckled "You've sure become close to Ichigo haven't you?"

"Oh c'mon _that_ is what you take from my little speech?! And _no_ I haven't gotten _close_ to that dumb carrot top! Heck when we get back home I plan to throttle him…." I growled causing Orihime to gulp nervously.

"U-uh well I heard what you said and I feel better! Ahah…." Orihime chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Seeing the sky turn to a light orange I sobered up and stood "I'm heading back to that elders house where Yoruichi and Uryū are, I'm sure they'll want to regroup soon to discuss our next move so don't be too long." Orihime merely nodded in response as she turned her attention back to healing Jidanbō.

I turned away and started toward the elder's house, I couldn't help but think over what'd happened today after all they'd gotten a small glimpse of a captains power which was enough to convince me that they were severely outmatched despite it being one opponent and there were _13_ of them. Not only that but there were the lieutenants as well….

" _Breathe."_

I stopped and looked around, the sky had darkened even more and the evening lights around the Rukon district had been lit, the area around me had less people walking around as it had begun to get late, then who…?

' _Oh, it's you.'_

" _Don't sound so aggravated, you won't get anywhere like that. If you keep thinking about your opponents you will begin to doubt your own power, last I checked that contradicts with a statement you said not too long ago…"_

I scowled at the response _'I'm not doubting my abilities, I'm plenty capable.'_

" _By overestimating an opponent, doubt in one's ability grows and the fear of said opponents is nurtured till you cannot lift a finger against them. Unless you wish to be consumed by such emotions it would be in your best interest to cease all thoughts of future matters and battles and focus on the present."_

' _Tch. Fine.'_ I had to admit I hated how Mirabelle was constantly right, or at least she voiced the things I already knew but refused to fully consider. I might as well heed her words…grunting in annoyance I slid open the door to the elders house, in the middle by a teapot sat Yoruichi who stared intently at a map.

"Yoruichi…?" I called uncertainly making him look up, his tail swishing from side to side as per usual.

"Ah, Ayame. Good to see you, I sent Uryū out to collect the others so we can discuss our next move." He explained.

I nodded as I approached and sat down "So do you actually have a proper plan or…?"

Yoruichi closed his eyes for a moment with a brief sigh "I'll explain in full when the others get here but yes the plan is…unique, but it should get us into the Seireitei successfully."

I nodded once more "Well I guess that's all that matters right?"

Yoruichi sweatdropped "You may be revoking that statement later on…"

I blinked in confusion before the others all entered, along with the elder.

Orihime, Chad, Uryū, Ichigo and the elder all seated themselves in a circle with a teapot in the centre as Yoruichi began to explain the situation.

"Now that you are all here we can begin. Now, judging from the situation it would be in our best interest not to enter through the gates-" he began.

"What so we're just giving up?" Ichigo interrupted.

Yoruichi shook his head "No. we're just taking an alternative route, think about it Ichigo. Naturally by trying to enter through one gate they would tighten the security around the others making it all the more difficult to infiltrate the Seireitei."

"That makes sense to me." Uryū stated.

Ichigo huffed in irritation "Well then what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Weren't you listening? As I stated earlier we'll merely be taking a different route." Yoruichi replied as he turned to the elder. "Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kūkaku Shiba?"

The elder looked to him in shock "W-What?! Are you out of your mind?"

Yoruichi continued "As you are probably aware she frequently changes her place of residence, I haven't been able to locate her whereabouts."

"Don't tell me…you aren't planning to go through the wall like _that_?" The elder said in uncertainty.

I quirked a brow as I shifted my gaze from the elder to Yoruichi "I'm still deciding whether I should revoke my earlier statement yet or wait…" I muttered as a thundering noise came from outside, I turned my attention to the door as what sounded like a stampede only got closer and closer.

I watched along with the others in surprise as the door was knocked down and a burly man came crashing through it, I turned my attention to the now door-less entrance as a big boar with a pink bow came wandering in.

I felt my eye twitch "Things just keep getting weirder by the second…"

' _Wonder how long it'll take for the situation to escalate…'_ I mused as the newcomer stood up.

"Hey it's been a long time old man." The newcomer said as he dusted himself off.

"Ganju no! I think it's best you go home." The elder said urgently .

Ganju laughed "Ah c'mon, is that any way to greet an old friend? What're your guests going to think-" Ganju stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Ichigo, taking off his sunglasses he glared at Ichigo. "Would someone explain to me why there's a frickin soul reaper here?"

"What'd you just say?" Ichigo replied, his eyes narrowing.

' _Gee that didn't take long…'_ I thought in mild surprise as Ganju approached Ichigo and began patting his face.

"Aw, are you hard of hearing? I said would someone explain to me, why there's a frickin _soul reaper_ here." Ganju growled as the two stared each other down.

Grabbing Ichigo's cheeks Ganju sneered "Say something you snivelling dandelion-" In an instant Ichigo punched Ganju in the face sending him soaring back near the entrance.

"Snivelling what now…?" I uttered as Ganju shot up, holding his face and glaring at Ichigo with all his might.

"You trying to start a fight with me?!" Ganju cried.

An irk mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead as he shook his fist at Ganju "You started it pig straddler! You waltzed in here and started picking on me first you moron!"

I watched as the two began to argue before turning back to the teapot, I began to pour myself tea.

"Quite a mess this is…I was afraid this would happen." The elder sighed as he drank his tea.

"You willing to bet they'll start a brawl soon?" I grumbled as I sipped my tea.

"C'mon you two this isn't the time to be drinking tea! Just tell us who this guy is!" Uryū cried exasperatedly.

Ganju huffed "You guys really don't know who I am?"

"Don't care." I responded instantly as I sipped my tea with the others responding similarly.

"I see, then let me introduce myself! My given name is Ganju and self-proclaimed deep red bullet of west Rukon. And self-proclaimed but universally acknowledge boss man of west Rukon! And finally, self-proclaimed number one soul reaper hater of west Rukon!" Ganju said proudly.

" _Literally_ all of it was self-proclaimed titles…" I muttered as I poured myself more tea.

"You forgot to add self-proclaimed idiot." Ichigo responded.

In an instant Ganju tackled Ichigo outside, I watched from beside the teapot as Ganju's henchmen appeared in front of the door blocking the others way of intercepting the fight.

"He's pretty gutsy attacking Ichigo like that." I muttered as I drank my tea

Yoruichi sighed "They're both idiots for engaging in a petty fight."

I shrugged "Hey, men's ego's need to be satisfied. Especially when they've taken a few hits."

"Unfortunately…" Yoruichi muttered in response as they watched the fight unfold from inside.

After a few minutes an alarm rung throughout the street causing all of the newcomers to go into panic as the clock struck nine, I watched in confusion as they retreated on their boars, trampling Ichigo in the process.

The others made their way back inside as Ichigo twitched in anger. He bawled up his fist as he shook angrily "I'm gonna kill that guy as soon as I find out who he is!"

I sighed "Good luck with that carrot top."

"Alright, now that _that_ is out of the way…I suggest you all get a good night's rest for now, we'll continue on as planned tomorrow morning." Yoruichi instructed, ignoring Ichigo.

I quirked a brow "But we don't even know where this Shiba lady is?"

"You leave that to me. For now, all of you to bed." Yoruichi replied, surprisingly they all complied and within a few minutes were all in makeshift beds ready to retire for the night despite it only being nine o'clock.

' _Well that was one heck of a first day here…'I_ thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okayy so this chapter was slightly shorter in terms of word count (probably about 1k+ off ;-; ) but I felt it was right to end it there.**

 **Thank you Savage Kill for the review! (Oh** _ **wow**_ **all the way back in January ^^')**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	17. Chapter 14 - The Seireitei

**Hello~ back again! So I'll try to keep this short. Answers to reviews are at the bottom!  
** **NOTE:** I recently uploaded a drawing of Ayame (in combat uniform without the katana) on my DeviantArt account for anyone who wants a better visualisation of her! (See my profile for the account name).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

I stared at the ball in my hands- no, rather Reishūkaku as that woman Kūkaku had called it. Just mere moments ago I had managed to successfully control my spirit energy and form a stable 'canon ball' around myself. It was rather easy after a bit of practice, I had watched Orihime do it just as successfully as myself with Uryū's taking an…interesting shape and Chad's being somewhat unstable.

Finally turning my gaze to Ichigo I felt my brow twitch, he was practically yelling at the top of his lungs trying to concentrate his energy into his own Reishūkaku. I watched as a small wisp of energy formed around him with Kūkaku's assistants Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko yelling and scolding him. In the end Ichigo threw his Reishūkaku at Shiroganehiko's face much to my amusement, of course they all ended up fighting but it was hardly a surprise at this point.

In a way, their entire situation was pretty weird. First they had gotten up to travel to Kūkaku's house, initially they had to practically drag Ichigo's stubborn ass with them because of his determination to fight with Ganju, that was when I found out just how salty Ichigo could be. Upon seeing the house I couldn't stop my eyebrow twitching as the… _decorations_ were…an interesting choice. In that moment I finally understood what Yoruichi meant by how it was 'impossible to miss.' Of course I was glad to finally meet Kūkaku as I was relieved to put Chad's, Uryū's and _especially_ Orihime's imagination to rest on Kūkaku's appearance (They had been discussing it all morning). And then _of course_ Ganju lived there, just watching those two idiots fight exhausted me to no end, I would've asked for tea had it not escalated to the point Kūkaku blew up a good portion of her own home. And now they were here, trying to focus their energy into balls to form a cannon ball so they could _literally_ shoot themselves into the air and into the Seireitei. A ridiculous idea but I had no doubt that Kūkaku knew what she was doing.

I turned my head to the door as it opened, a man with an apron and ladle peered in "Ah, sorry to interrupt boss man but dinners ready."

Ganju who leant by the door stood up with a nod "I'd say its best we all take a break. You must all be hungry, I doubt you've eaten since the Rukon district."

' _Well there was delicious tea…'_ I mused as Uryū shot me a look, I turned to him in question as he nudged his glasses up.

"You were thinking of tea weren't you?" he questioned, I felt a bead of sweat run down my temple as I stared back at him _'Is four eyes a mind reader or what?'_

"Yea? And what if I was?" I grumbled half-heartedly as Chad, Uryū and Orihime filed out of the room. I stepped forward to follow before glancing back at Ichigo who knelt on the ground sweating profusely and panting heavily.

"Ichigo…?" I whispered.

Ichigo didn't turn around as he continued to pant "Ayame. Go eat."

I stared at his back for a few moments before turning around to face him fully "If you want me to give you tips I-"

"Ayame." He interrupted, still not turning around "I'll be fine, don't worry."

I looked at him uncertainly before glancing back at Ganju who merely nodded, I sighed and turned around once again and headed for the door "Alright. Don't come crying to me when you fail." I taunted as I shut the door behind me, I walked down the hall before I stopped, staring at the ground.

' _I get that it's a matter of pride for him but….how can I not worry?'_ I clenched my jaw, why do I worry so much about that idiot anyway? Sure he was my friend and we were facing potential life and death situations- oh. That might be it.

Dismissing the thought from my mind I continued down the hall and opened one of the doors to another spacious room that, like all the others was vast and empty. Except for my three friends at the front of the room eating quietly, the smell of food drifted past me and I felt myself drool slightly as I quickly shut the door behind me and rushed over. Sitting down hurriedly I grabbed my chopsticks and dug in hungrily as the others watched.

Letting out a sigh of content I placed the chopsticks down as I finished my meal "Thank you for the food~" I sang.

Uryū shot me a displeased look "It comes as no surprise to me that you eat like a pig."

I smirked dangerously at him "You better watch it _four eyes_."

"Oh? If I wanted to by now I could have skewered you with my arrows yet I chose not to."

I scoffed, feeling irritation bubble up "Oh yeah? Well by now I could have roasted you alive with my flames yet _I chose not to_."

Orihime laughed nervously and waved her hands frantically "Guys this isn't a good time to fight!"

Leaning back in my seat with a huff I turned to Orihime, looking from her to her practically untouched food. I quirked a brow "How come you haven't eaten anything?"

Orihime smiled "Oh I plan to give the leftovers to Ichigo!"

"Oh right, he wouldn't have eaten anything by this point. But are you sure you aren't hungry?" Uryū remarked.

Orihime shook her head "no not at all!" she said as she punched her stomach when it started to growl causing me to sweatdrop.  
"Uh…right. I wouldn't really call those leftovers when you haven't eaten anything….but in any case I admire your concern for Ichigo's health but you should first and foremost worry about your own. Don't deteriorate your health for him, Ichigo's a man he can take it."

Before anyone could reply a loud rumbling sounded through the building, vibrations shook the ground and walls around them, I stood up quickly, my eyes darting around. It felt like Ichigo's spiritual pressure….

"Let's go." Chad said, they all followed in suit as they ran back to the training hall to find a gigantic sphere of spirit energy surrounding Ichigo, I watched in awe as he brought it down to a smaller size. He had such large quantities of spirit energy it was incredible….of course my awe and surprise quickly diminished as he got distracted and practically blew himself up.

I turned away with a sigh, holding a hand to my head I grumbled "he's powerful but he's such an _idiot_. _Why_ do I even trust him with my life? Let alone how…"

"No dinner for either of you!" Kūkaku yelled as she whacked their heads, she turned to Ganju and began to lecture him as Ichigo lay motionless on the ground. Yoruichi approached him before sighing "It seems Ichigo has exhausted all his strength and is resting for now." He turned to face the rest of them "We will be leaving on our mission soon so there are a few things I wish to discuss upon us entering the Seireitei- KYAGH!" Yoruichi screeched as Ichigo grabbed his tail, after a few moments of confusion we all rushed forward. I knelt down beside his outstretched arm that held Yoruichi's tail tightly.

"Ah Yoruichi!" Orihime cried.

Sighing I placed a hand over Ichigo's and tried to pry his fingers open, one by one I pulled them back. Uryū pulled Yoruichi out of the way as he sobbed about his now zigzag-like tail. I now sighed in relief and went to stand up before feeling a pull back down, gazing back down at my hand I blinked in shock as a small blush crept onto my cheeks, my eyebrow twitching.

"Let go of my hand idiot!" I yelled as I tried to yank it away, his grip tightened in response "KYAA OW OW THAT HURTS MY HAND DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY YOU GODDAMN CARROT TOP!"

"I don't think Ichigo can hear you. No matter how loud you shriek…" Uryū muttered with a sweatdrop.

I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes "For the love of god I don't care if you have to sever his arm off just _help me_." At this Chad knelt forward and grabbed mine and Ichigo's hands and managed to pry them apart after a few minutes. I pulled away quickly, nursing my throbbing hand I glared at the peacefully sleeping Ichigo.

"I'll _get you for this_." I growled as Orihime laughed nervously from beside me "Ahah…I think I agree with Uryū, I don't think he can hear you at all!"

Scoffing I turned away from Ichigo, his peaceful face honestly surprising me being a large contrast to his normally scowling face- of course I would never admit that and I wouldn't forgive him easily for almost crushing my hand in that vice grip of his.

I glanced back at him curiously _'Just what the hell is he dreaming about anyway?'_

* * *

I felt the cold breeze of the night brush past me, soon it would be dawn which would be when they would be launched off into the sky and toward the Seireitei. If I was being honest with myself I was somewhat nervous, after all they were being _launched_ into the air and if their combined cannonball was unstable it could blow up and they'd all crash from a very high altitude- not only that but if they were successful in entering the Seireitei what then? It was enemy territory for them and that in itself was nerve wracking. I hadn't a clue how Ichigo could be so fearless half the time, perhaps he didn't truly consider what he was up against.

" _Perhaps it is better that way. At least Ichigo doesn't doubt his own ability half the time."_

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheek at that _'That was a little snarky for you, don't you think?'_

" _By doubting your own ability you are therefore doubting MY ability. I am capable of feeling insulted master."_

' _Ah, right. Sorry about that.'_

I held a hand to my head, Mirabelle was right as usual. I shouldn't doubt my power, especially right before they were about to enter enemy territory. That doubt could be fatal if I wasn't careful.

"Look who finally woke up." Kūkaku exclaimed, drawing my attention behind me. I turned to see Ichigo walking toward them, I glared at him as he stopped in front of me.

Ichigo looked down at me in confusion "What're you- OW what the hell?!" he cried as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Pay back." I huffed, Ichigo continued to look at me incredulously.

Yoruichi cleared his throat to get our attention "Good, it appears everyone is present."

Before Yoruichi could continue, Ichigo pointed to him "Hey, Yoruichi what happened to your tail? It looks like one of those flexible toothbrushes."

I held back a sigh as I rubbed my temple _'wrong move Ichigo…'_

" _He isn't incredibly intelligent."_ Mirabelle mused as I held back a snort.

"What do you mean? Is there something _wrong_ with it?" Yoruichi uttered dangerously as he glared at Ichigo, a furious aura surrounding him.

Ichigo began to sweat profusely "Uh…no, it's a perfect looking…wonderful tail…."

"Did you really forget that _you're_ the one who actually did that?" Uryū questioned.

"Huh? I did?" Ichigo replied.

I groaned " _Of course_ he's not going to remember anything Uryū he was _asleep_."

Uryū shot me a half-hearted glare before continuing "After you created that cannonball you fell asleep and grabbed Mr. Yoruichi's tail, Ayame managed to get you to let go however by then it was too late. And of course _after that_ you grabbed onto Ayame's hand and practically crushed it in the process. Chad had to help because you refused to let go."

Ichigo blinked a few times before beads of sweat rolled down his temple, he looked from me to Yoruichi "I didn't mean to do any of that! Ah…sorry…I guess…?"

I felt a vein almost pop as I shook my fist at him "WHAT DO YA MEAN 'I GUESS?' YOU ALMOST CRUSHED MY HAND YOU IDIOT! AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO YORUICHI'S TAIL!"

They all turned to Yoruichi's zig-zag tail, Yoruichi himself looked like he was trying not to burst into tears "My tail- my _pride_ and _joy_ … _ruined_." He mumbled as he walked away, his head cast down.

"It's probably best you don't bring up the subject again, it's a touchy subject for the both of them…" Uryū advised.

" _Touchy_?" I scoffed.

" _You can't deny you are getting pretty worked up over it."_ Mirabelle's voice whispered in the back of my mind.

' _Oh don't you even_ _ **start**_ _._ ' I thought in annoyance.

Kūkaku stood up from her perch by the giant cannon "Where's Ganju?"

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion "Ganju? Last I saw him he was downstairs muttering some nonsense."

I looked to Kūkaku with narrowed eyes "Why?"

She grinned about to respond just as a new voice interrupted "Because I'll be joining you guys."

We all turned to Ganju who leant against a wall panting, he clutched a long slip of paper as he approached them, Ichigo spluttered "What? You're not coming."

"Yes, I am. You'll need my help to get through the barrier surrounding the Seireitei." Ganju shot back.

Kūkaku sighed "We don't have much time, if everyone's ready then the final countdown will begin." She declared, opening up a door to the cannon. "Get inside."

At her order each of them filed into the cannon and stood in a circle, I stood beside Ichigo and Orihime as I placed my hand on the Reishūkaku. I felt my muscles tense as Kūkaku's voice rung from outside as she prepared for their launch.

"When the sun rises, that is the signal to begin the launch ceremony." She instructed.

A tense silence dragged on for a few minutes before Yoruichi, who stood atop the Reishūkaku drew our attention "Once inside the Seireitei we must stick together. If any of you encounter any captains _do not_ fight them, just run. The goal is to save Rukia, avoid taking any unnecessary risks at all costs." They all nodded in response.

' _I guess it's now or never….'_

"It has begun! Everyone pour your spirit energy into the centre!" Yoruichi commanded. I nodded and placed both hands on the Reishūkaku in concentration and filtered my energy into it as I did before. I felt my feet lift off the ground as they formed a solid blue cannonball around them. Even though Kūkaku was just outside her voice sounded distant as she chanted.

The ground and walls rumbled as they prepared for take-off, in an instant they shot up and up into the sky- perhaps not as forcefully as I had initially thought. I looked up in surprise; the ground below was becoming less clear as they flew up higher, their cannonball upside down. If I was being honest that was messing with my head.

"I thought the blast off would be more explosive…" Ichigo muttered from beside me, I hummed in agreement.

"That was only the start ya simpleton." Ganju said with a wide grin as their cannonball stopped in the air before shooting in the other direction at incredible speed.

My body felt like it was being pulled in multiple directions and pushed away from the sheer force and speed they were going at. I tensed my body even more as I placed both hands on the cannonball, I glanced to Ganju who once again pulled out the long slip of paper and began to explain the second sequence of the launch to them.

"Alright, one last thing before I begin the secondary stage. In order to enter the Seireitei successfully we have to stabilise this cannonball. That means each of you have to keep your spirit energy output at a constant level. To do that place both hands on the crystal in the centre to see how much everyone else is releasing and adjust your energy release accordingly. One mistake and we all die." Ganju instructed.

They all nodded in response as Ganju began to chant the secondary spell, I turned my attention back to the crystal in the middle and concentrated my energy into it. I grimaced as I felt a strain on my own energy being unable to keep up with Ichigo's immense amount.

"Ichigo I think…you're releasing too much energy…" Orihime said from my right.

"Huh? Really? Alright, I'll back off." Ichigo replied, taking a few deep breaths and lessening the amount.

' _It's still too much…how much spirit energy does Ichigo even have?'_

"Ichigo you need to lower it a bit more." Uryū remarked.

Ichigo spluttered "Seriously?! I've already lowered my output by at least half!"

I shot Ichigo a look "Carrot top you _need_ to lower it!"

"Alright, alright! I'm working on it!" he replied.

I sweatdropped _'How is it still too much? Am I just weak or is he ridiculously strong?'_ I didn't know whether to feel downtrodden or shocked. I glanced at the others and saw they were each struggling to balance out the levels with Ichigo's output as well; at least I wasn't the only one.

"Ichigo." Chad muttered.

"I know, I'm trying!" he answered sharply.

Ganju glared at Ichigo "You idiot! You and your big mouth made me repeat the same line!"

"Don't blame me just because you can't remember your stupid little chant!" Ichigo growled.

An irk mark appeared on my forehead as Ganju and Ichigo began to argue- again. They could _die_ because of their arguing. I guess it wouldn't be so wrong to say that their arguing would be the death of me….

"You two… _seriously_? Just, _how?_ " I questioned incredulously as they butted heads.

Chad looked behind him in surprise "Hey, look over there." They all turned to face a large number of buildings- no an entire city's worth of buildings that they were fast approaching. I narrowed my eyes as their cannonball sped toward it.

' _The Seireitei…'_

I watched in apprehension as electricity flashed around them and the cannonball sped up.

"We're going to crash!" Uryū exclaimed.

"The only way to survive this is to pour all the spirit energy you've got into the crystal!" Yoruichi instructed. They all turned back to the Reishūkaku and concentrated. I grit my teeth as I felt my energy, the fire in my veins pouring through my arms and into the crystal. Even as their cannonball crashed into the barrier surrounding the Seireitei my energy output did not waver, electricity crackled around them, my entire body tensed as they pushed through the barrier before the cannonball dissipated.

I stared around in shock as I floated in the air, weightless and almost numb. I looked to my friends to see they were the same.

"What's going on? We got through the barrier but we aren't falling!" Ichigo questioned what they were all wondering.

"Don't get separated! The cannonball was destroyed by the barrier but its residual energy will keep us up here until it dissolves!" Yoruichi explained.

I stared up at Yoruichi apprehensively "So what happens when it finally dissolves?"

"It will merge into a whirlpool and then explode and vanish. We mustn't get separated, anyone who does will get blown away by the explosion!" Yoruichi yelled.

I sighed "Well isn't that a comforting thought…." I muttered just as I felt my body get pulled inward, I looked around sharply, the others being pulled in just as forcefully.

' _This must be the whirlpool.'_ I thought as my body flew backward, gritting my teeth I tried to push forward to the others, the thought of getting blown away did _not_ appeal to me.

Yelling caught my attention; I glanced down before letting out a groan as I watched Ganju and Ichigo argue again.  
 _'Their timing is impeccable…'_ I mused sarcastically.

"Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight! Do not let go no matter what!" Yoruichi cried. Ichigo grabbed onto Ganju, Yoruichi sat on Ichigo's shoulder and Chad grabbed onto Orihime.

I looked to my left to see Uryū flying away "Uryū!" I cried as Chad propelled himself toward him, grabbing a hold of Uryū he threw him back at Orihime as he flew out of the whirlpool at a high speed. I stared in shock "Chad…" I blinked and turned to the others who were getting further away from me.

' _Crap, if I don't grab onto one of them soon-'_ I thought in panic as I tried to propel myself forward, I outstretched my hand to my comrades as I felt a rush of air fly past me. I heard them call out my name as they grew distant from me, I barely registered what was happening before I realised I was out of the whirlpool and flying at top speed toward the ground.

Looking to the ground below I grit my teeth as I concentrated my spirit energy into my back, the wings I could create wouldn't last long at all but it might be enough to slow me down and lessen the impact.

Blue flames sprouted from my back in the form of phoenix wings just as the ground got closer and closer, I pulled back and resisted the force propelling me forward before everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurring slightly before it regained its focus. Sitting up sluggishly I glanced around to see I was in a giant crater, my surroundings were rather dull, a wall behind me, a few seemingly vacant buildings in front of me and probably more maze like walkways up ahead. Grunting I stood up and rubbed my sore head in confusion.

" _We managed to slow down and lessen the impact, you might've forgotten that right before we crashed you folded your wings inward for protection."_ Mirabelle explained.

I nodded my head "Ah right. Forgot about that, the only question now is where do we go?" I muttered, looking around me. The area _looked_ vacant but I couldn't be too sure, especially since I had just caused a gigantic crater that not many people could miss.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if the enemy were to show up soon. It is best you find a place to hide for now."_ Mirabelle suggested.

Nodding again I turned to one of the buildings further away from the crater and ran inside, looking around it was rather vacant- like a small storage area.

' _This should do, but we can't stay here forever. Wouldn't a disguise be better?'_ I pondered.

Mirabelle's soft wind-chime voice hummed in my mind _"Yes, no one knows what you look like. However how will you get a disguise?"_

I bit my lip, grasping my chin in thought I then grinned _'I'll take out one of the weaker guys, steal their uniform and voilà!'_ I replied in my head as Mirabelle voiced her agreement. I was lucky I had my own Katana that could be passed off for a zanpakutō so that was another problem tackled.

Sneaking back toward the door I placed a hand to the entrance before pausing as voices caught my attention, placing my ear against the door I closed my eyes, concentrating on the sound.

"The intruder must've gone this way!" A voice called.

"Right. Fan out and call out if anyone finds anything. We'll go individually as this is a big area." Said another.

Sparkles appeared in my eyes as I held back a chuckle, _perfect_.

Sliding the door open ever so slightly I peeked out to see several soul reapers running in different directions, my eyes narrowed at the one coming my way. I watched as he approached the building I was in. Stepping back I braced myself against the wall and clenched my fist, waiting for him to open the door.

My heart pounded as I felt warmth spread through my veins along with a spike of adrenaline as the door was slid open quickly, the soul reaper ran in, ready to draw his sword. Moving behind him swiftly I grinned. "Surprise~" I sang, the soul reaper turned around quickly in shock as I moved my fist upward in an uppercut to the jaw, the man's head snapped upwards as he collapsed unconscious.

Sighing in relief I closed the door behind me and dragged his body behind a stack of boxes and grabbed his clothes, leaving only his sword.

' _He should be unconscious for a while at least.'_ I mused as I put on the white undergarment and black kimono over it, tying the sash tightly. Thankfully my other clothes were skin tight so placing this uniform over it wouldn't be a problem.

" _Place your katana at your waist."_ Mirabelle advised, I quirked a brow before unstrapping it from my back and placing it around my waist.

"Feels weird…" I muttered.

" _Most other Soul reapers appear to have it around their waist area, if you don't want to stand out it would be best to keep it that way."_ Mirabelle explained.

I nodded "Good observation. Although I'll probably stand out anyway, have you _seen_ my hair?" I joked out loud before exiting the building and looking around, it was best I moved to a different area and begin the search for Rukia.

" _Maybe so, however regardless it will definitely buy us some more time."_ Mirabelle chimed.

Grunting in agreement I shut the door behind me and ran around the building and out of the original area I had landed myself in, turning to my right to face one of the many walls I jumped up and landed on the ground on the other side, in front of me was another wall whilst on my left and right were stone walkways.

"And so the search begins." I muttered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Thank you everyone so much for all the favourites and the follows (in the 60's now?!) I never imagined this story would come so far and it's definitely something that makes me happy and that I'm proud of!**

 **I haven't started the next chapter as of yet however the plan for it is somewhat set out, the next few days will be busy as hell for me so highly doubtful that I'll update soon!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zankari Shirosaki –** Ahhh thank you! That means a lot ^^

 **Phantom-Cosplayer –** Haha I'm glad some people found it amusing! (I really can't tell, I'm pretty poor at writing humour T^T )

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	18. Chapter 15 - The 3rd seat

**Hello! Back again~ So this chapter is pretty darn short and I'm sorry to all those who longed for a nice lengthy chapter ^^'  
Answers to reviews at the bottom like always!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

I had literally been walking for what felt like an hour, of course it was much less than that but the never ending winding pathways that all looked the same really didn't help much.

Would it be wrong to say I was kind of getting bored? Initially I was running around in desperate search for Rukia before deciding I was wasting my energy so I'd began to simply walk, over a dozen soul reapers past me without a second thought. Most of them didn't even spare me a glance, which was a good sign, it was only a matter of time before I was found out. Until then I had to lay low- but more importantly…

I had to find Rukia.

"ARGH HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND HER?! EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME!" I cried out, raking my spiked locks in agitation.

"Find who?" Another voice questioned, I turned to my left, atop the wall stood a soul reaper with deep grey eyes and short black hair that reached different lengths with the longest strands being at the nape of her neck and the shortest reaching above her chin. Around her neck was a black choker with a sapphire gem pendant, she wore the regular soul reaper uniform however she was the only one who wore her zanpakutō at her back, not only that but….

"Jesus you're short! This place isn't for little kids y'know! I suggest you cosplay elsewhere."

An irk mark appeared on the girls head as she jumped down from the roof and stood across from me, she glared at me icily. Normally if someone in such a uniform stared at me like that I would have been intimidated and ready to fight but this little girl? She was what? 5'2? How was I even supposed to be scared in the first place…?

The girl pointed at me accusingly "It's _vertically challenged_ you insolent brat! Tch. Whatever, what squad are you from anyway? I don't think I've seen you around here, and all squads that were dispatched to find the ryoka were in groups."

' _Ah shit.'_ I thought in annoyance, I had to come up with something….there were thirteen squads…I've gotta pick one…

I grinned, sweat rolling down my temple as I scratched the back of my head nervously "Sorry I'm new! I actually got lost, all of these winding roads look the same don't they?"

The girl nodded "Yes it can get confusing at times for new recruits like you." Her gaze turned piercing again and for once I felt as though this person was _definitely_ not a child, that they had lived beyond the years I could possibly live."What squad are you from?" she questioned, her gaze narrowing.

I forced myself not to bite my lip or even to run, as tempting as it was "uh, I'm from squad…" squad…which squad…I don't know what any of the squads are for! I have to pick one….

"I'm from squad ten." I announced, a small silence engulfed them. The wind picked up slightly as the sun beat down on them relentlessly.

The girls eyes narrowed once more "My name is, Hotaru Fukuhara. Third seat of squad _ten_. You shall not pass, _ryoka_." She growled, hand on the hilt of her sword as she drew it slowly.

"Nice reference…" I mumbled as I crouched in a defensive position, grabbing the hilt of my own sword.

Hotaru quirked a brow at me "Reference?"

I sighed "You've probably lived so much longer than me and you don't even know lord of the rings….how sad." Hotaru continued to look at me quizzically, like I was some alien.

Rolling my eyes I drew my katana and pointed it at her, Hotaru scoffed "Do you even know how to _use_ a blade?"

A grin made its way onto my face "Oh I do. I just use it slightly differently compared to you…"  
staring at the blade I whispered "Mirabelle, it's time."

In an instant my blade was engulfed in blue flames, soon I know I'd be able to create a sword out of blue flames from nothing however at my current level it seemed I could only engulf pre-existing objects. What a pain. Better than nothing though.

Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise before masking it with indifference again, she glanced from me to the blade for a few moments "What is this power? It's almost like…"

My eyebrow rose in question "Almost like what?"

Hotaru's gaze focused back on me, her grey eyes hard as steel "It will be useless information. You'll be dead soon enough!" She cried, disappearing from sight my gaze widened.

" _Behind you!"_ Mirabelle practically screeched in my mind, jumping forward I spun around as Hotaru's blade came crashing down, breaking the floors surface.

I whistled "You got a pretty good arm, excellent speed too."

Hotaru scowled at me "Quit assessing my abilities and prepare for death."

I scrunched up my face in distaste "Doesn't sound appealing- here's a new plan! I take you down, get Rukia and leave with my friends. How does that sound?"

I watched in surprise as Hotaru's grip on her blade slackened momentarily, staring at me in disbelief. It was gone in mere moments as her grip tightened once again and she dashed forward. I raised my sword to parry her attack. Her blade clashed with my own, the sound of metal grating together echoed around them as I stared into Hotaru's grey orbs that glared at me intensely.

"You think that'll work? Going against the Gotei 13 to save one person? To save Rukia?" She spat, venom in her voice.

I grit my teeth, struggling against her surprising strength "I'll do whatever it takes to save Rukia, when you get down to it I have her to thank for my power. She also doesn't _deserve_ such harsh punishment!" I growled, pushing Hotaru backward I swung my katana in a wide arc to which Hotaru dodged easily.

Leaping backward Hotaru landed a few feet away from me, her glare never wavering "It is a hopeless attempt, you would need an army. Judging from the information we gathered there really isn't many of you. Besides….she broke a law, criminals deserve to be _punished_."

I glowered at her "Do you really believe that?"

Hotaru's glare wavered slightly, my question catching her off-guard "She broke the law, therefore she is classified as a criminal. The punishment for the law she broke-" Hotaru cut herself off, her features showing revelation.

"What're you blabbering about? You're not even saying what you think! Those are all facts!" I said in annoyance, Hotaru payed me no mind, clasping her chin between her fingers in deep thought.

Sighing heavily I extinguished the flames from my sword and walked forward, bending down I grabbed a small piece of rock from the ground that was broken up by Hotaru. Standing back up I chucked the rock at Hotaru's face, hitting her square in the forehead.

"ACK!" She stumbled back before turning to me, an aggravated expression all over her face with a deep red mark on her forehead. I smirked at this "I don't take well to being ignored y'know~"

Hotaru scoffed, rubbing her forehead "Noted." She replied curtly.

I rolled my eyes "Anyway, what were you mumbling about over there? Got any useful information?"

Hotaru's scowl deepened "As if I'd give information to the _enemy_. I'm not an idiot."

" _Noted._ " I grumbled sarcastically before continuing "Look you clearly don't want Rukia to die for whatever reason, I mean the punishment seems a little harsh doesn't it? Work with me here."

A few moments of tense silence passed by, Hotaru still held her blade and stared me down, I still held my own katana- prepared to engulf it in flames whenever necessary.

Hotaru finally sighed in defeat "It doesn't make sense. The regular punishments would be imprisonment, exile or detention. In Rukia's case it _should_ be imprisonment or exile. If the circumstances of her case were so severe it had to be execution then they wouldn't likely use the sōkyoku on her."

I nodded "So what's the sōkyoku?"

Hotaru held my gaze for a few moments before sheathing her zanpakutō "The sōkyoku is known as the 'ultimate punishment', it's a form of execution that's usually reserved for people with extremely strong spiritual powers- primarily captains. Of course such punishment is unlikely."

I stared at Hotaru blankly "Alright so….your point is?"

Hotaru shot me an exasperated look "How can you not put the pieces together? Rukia is an _unseated_ officer. Meaning she is far below the rank of a captain! The sōkyoku is only meant for high level soul reapers! Not to mention them continuously upping the execution date…" she muttered.

I felt a lightbulb click "Ooh that makes sense now! Sort of…alright so what do we do now?" I questioned, sheathing my sword.

She quirked a brow at me "We?"

I nodded "Yea, we! C'mon you don't want Rukia to die do you?"

Hotaru remained silent at that, her expression said it all. I watched as she bit her lip, her eyes shining in uncertainty. It was obvious to me that Rukia meant something to her, but another thing that was obvious was her duty. I'd noticed from the various soul reapers I'd encountered that their duty and who they served was a very important thing.

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my temple as the silence dragged on, if I was being honest with myself I had no idea if Hotaru was going to agree to come along with me. I didn't know if she even was close to Rukia _at all_. It was merely an assumption based on her expressions, heck, she might just decide to come along with me so once my back is turned she can kill me.

"What happened over here?! Ah, you're the 10th squads third seat aren't you? Can you explain what happened?"

My head snapped up to a group of soul reapers running forward, I resisted the urge to groan. If Hotaru didn't go with me now I was screwed, she could rat me out in an instant. No, she probably _would_.

Hotaru glanced back, her gaze lingering on me. Our eyes locked, emerald green stared into steel grey. She turned away from me, toward the soul reapers. Her back to me.

"I came in contact with a ryoka." She exclaimed, the other soul reapers gazes widened.

The one in the lead nodded grimly "What did they look like? Did they get away?"

Silence. There were no words being spoken. I tensed my muscles, my heart beat faster. By now I was sure every soul reaper here could hear it.

"They escaped." Hotaru said curtly.

I stared in shock at Hotaru's back as she walked past the soul reapers before glancing back "What are you doing just standing there? Come along." She snapped.

The lead soul reaper stuttered "A-ah wait! Who is this? And where did the ryoka go?"

Hotaru turned back, her gaze icy "A new recruit from squad 10. And I don't know, the ryoka vanished."

That shut the group of soul reapers up as we walked away, I could barely stop myself from shaking- although I don't know whether it was from adrenaline, excitement or fear. Regardless I knew I could've beat them all if I wanted to.

" _You and I both know if you attacked them that would attract more enemies. Not only that but you don't know this 3_ _rd_ _seats power. She must definitely be strong to get that rank."_ Mirabelle said.

"Definitely right about that one…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Hotaru questioned.

I waved my hands dismissively "Nothing. So where are we headed? You taking me into custody or are we going to save Rukia?"

At this Hotaru actually smiled, I had to do a double take at that. I was now _one hundred_ percent sure she was taking me into custody or going to kill me. I inched away from her slowly.

Hotaru continued to smile as she looked at me, slight amusement in her eyes.

"We're going to save Rukia of course."

* * *

 **Alright so that's that one. (Honestly I wasn't happy with the chapter length but…it kinda fit I guess).**

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyAmazon – XD that review certainly gave me a good chuckle! And thank you!**

 **xWhite Nightx – Ah thank you so much! Yeah that's understandable, but I'm glad you still like it! I didn't really elaborate much on her powers in this shorter chapter but more will definitely be shown soon! And well…let's just say before your comment I hadn't really put too much thought into its background (can't believe I overlooked it- then again her power doesn't need to be explained for a while so that might be why) but thanks to you I worked on the origin of her powers! Of course I'm not going to tell you because that might spoil some things (As tempting as it is…)**

 **Thank you everyone for all the follows, favourites and of course reviews! They mean a lot to me and definitely get me updating faster! I'll try to make next chapter longer (mainly for my own benefit and satisfaction if I'm being honest.)**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	19. Chapter 16 - A tricky situation

**Woo! A new chapter so quickly after the previous one~ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Only the OC's!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

I lay there, still and quiet. Contemplating. Slow, steady breaths came from beside me as Hotaru lay fast asleep.

I glanced over at her, my gaze lingering on her sleeping face that was for once, serene. It was only the first day in the soul society and only my first day of knowing her yet not once did her eyes not hold a storm, not once did her face ever look relaxed or truly happy even when she smiled. It did bother me but I knew there was a reason behind it, more things she hadn't told me.

I sighed, turning back to face the ceiling. It was my first day in the soul society and so far, things had gone relatively well. At first I didn't really trust Hotaru because I was given no reason, she had been nothing but venomous at the mention of Rukia. Of course she always hesitated at her name as well. I couldn't help but remember what she told me, her reason for wanting to save her.

" _As glad as I am that you're helping me….how do I know you aren't going to turn on me?" I questioned as we sat in a vacant warehouse as the sun set._

 _Hotaru sighed heavily as she grabbed some rags for us to lay down on for the night, she turned away from me as she folded them. "…You're not wrong to suspect me. After all I haven't really given a reason. For all you know I could turn you in, I might not even be close to Rukia at all."_

 _I tensed, staring back at her with narrowed eyes as Hotaru continued to fold the rags. Once she was done she stood up and climbed atop the pile of boxes and sat next to me, by one of the dusty windows._

" _That's what you were thinking. Right? Well…you're wrong." Hotaru sighed once again. I waited patiently for her to continue._

" _Every soul reaper goes to an academy for six years. We live in dorms with one other person, in my first year there Rukia was my dorm mate. I was never very good at making friends, I wasn't from some noble family- not by a long shot." She let out a chuckle at that before moving on "Rukia too, wasn't from a very wealthy district, we soon became friends as we bonded over that. Because of her I made other friends and because of her I was able to keep up with my studies- because of her…..I was able to move on."_

" _She was my first real friend. Even when she left to join the thirteen court guard squads I never forgot her, she always meant something to me. Hearing about her execution….left me more conflicted than you know."_

After that she remained silent. That was all she said on the matter yet it was enough, for me. I had no doubt in my mind that she had told me the truth, her eyes were sincere yet they were also clouded. I had the feeling she hadn't told me the whole story- but in the end that was fine. From what I'd figured out from Hotaru she only told the relevant information, the more personal, unnecessary or unrelated information would be discarded and remain in the dark.

" _But can we truly trust her?"_ Mirabelle questioned quietly.

I let out a slow breath _'We'll have to Mirabelle, she's the best chance we have of finding and saving Rukia…'_

With that Mirabelle remained silent and my eyes drifted closed, letting sleep finally grasp me.

* * *

"Get up." A harsh voice commanded. I groaned in response, rolling over.

I felt someone kick me in the back, my eyes snapped open as I shot up, tears in my eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I screeched, Hotaru slapped a hand to my mouth in irritation.

"Do you _want_ the whole Seireitei to hear you?" she snapped. I quirked a brow at her as she stepped away, yawning slightly I rubbed my throbbing back as I stood up.

"What's up your ass this morning?" I grumbled, grabbing my katana and strapping it around my waist.

Hotaru sighed "It's nothing. C'mon let's go."

I nodded and we exited the warehouse, as far as I could tell no one knew I was a ryoka and that Hotaru was aiding me. Although if they saw us exiting a warehouse early in the morning one might get suspicious.

I yawned again "So, where are we headed again exactly? Do you even know where Rukia is?"

Hotaru nodded, not looking back at me "We're headed to the repentance cell, thatis where Rukia is being held."

I nodded slowly, even though she couldn't see it "Alright that's a start. So where is the repentance cell exactly?" I questioned, looking around me.

"You'll see." Was all Hotaru said as they continued to walk for some time, bypassing numerous soul reapers. They finally stopped in front of giant gates, I looked up in surprise before narrowing my eyes.

"Squad 10 barracks? What are we doing here?"

Hotaru gave me a look "Don't believe me? I'll show you. I'll bet you don't know what my squad is in charge of."

I narrowed my eyes _'She's right. I don't.'_

"Enlighten me then." I replied.

Hotaru held my gaze for a few moments before walking through the gates the guards had just opened for her. I followed closely behind "We're in charge of holding prisoners."

I nodded and followed her onto the terrace, she walked with confidence, her eyes and voice never wavered _once_. So _why_ was I so uncertain?

Hotaru stopped in front of a door and slid it open. Gesturing for me to go inside. I looked at her for a few moments before walking in, I looked around in surprise. She shut the door behind me.

It was an office. Not only that but two other people were already in the room. Staring at me, one busty blonde stared at me curiously, the other stared at me with narrowed eyes. I stared at the other one- white hair, turquoise eyes. He was…

A captain?

I grit my teeth, whipping around to face Hotaru who held my gaze coldly "What's the meaning of this Hotaru?! You lied to me! Was everything you said about Rukia a lie too? All a made up _story?_ " I spat angrily, I felt Mirabelle's power swirling and shifting inside of me. She too was upset.

Hotaru continued to hold my gaze "My relationship with Rukia was no lie. Although, me taking you to the repentance cell _was_ a lie, as was what my squad does. _We_ don't handle the prisoners."

"Hotaru, what is the meaning of this?" snapped another voice, I turned to see the captain standing up. I paused.

"So…short…." I mumbled in surprise as the white haired captain stood probably only a few centimetres taller than Hotaru. Hotaru's fist connected with the back of my head rather harshly at that comment.

"How _dare_ you insult my captain!" she growled before turning to her captain with a deep bow "My apologies Captain- I didn't mean to barge in. This right here is a ryoka."

I crouched on the ground, holding my head I glared up at her "Filthy traitor…"

Hotaru scoffed "Hardly. I _would've_ been a traitor if I took you to Rukia."

The busty blonde stood up and crouched down in front of me "She doesn't look like a ryoka…." She smiled and pointed to herself cheerfully "My names Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of squad 10!"

I stared at the busty woman- Rangiku in utter confusion "Uh, Ayame Akigawa….pleasure to…meet you?" It came out as more of a question than anything.

The captain's gaze slid from Hotaru's to mine. He finally rested it on Hotaru "And? Why would you bring them here?"

' _At least I'm not classified as an 'it''_ I mused.

"This morning I received a hell butterfly informing me of captain Aizens death- well, more specifically murder. I suspected the ryoka and brought them here so you could question them directly. I'm aware this case specifically has caught your interest." Hotaru reported.

I blinked, more confusion bubbling up. Hell butterfly? Murder? _What_?

Her captain nodded and looked down at me- funny. Someone who was way shorter than me was looking down on me? I sighed heavily and stood up, returning his gaze evenly.

"Look, I don't know who this Aizen guy is. We just came here for Rukia, that's all we want." I answered curtly and turned for the door to which Hotaru blocked.

"You're in a room with a third seat, a lieutenant and a _captain_. You really think you can just waltz out of here?" Hotaru said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

"Runs in the family." I shot back, attempting to leave once again. Before I could take another step I felt a cold blade to my throat, practically freezing me in place.

"You _will_ answer my questions." The captain uttered.

I turned my head ever so slightly, meeting his determined and icy gaze, I smirked.

"I'll answer whatever questions you have under one condition." I answered, the smirk never leaving my face.

The captain quirked a brow at me, urging me to continue, Hotaru's steel grey eyes bore into me and Rangiku looked me over- curiosity still shone in her eyes, however she held herself high, her hand near her sword just in case.

"I want tea."

* * *

I let out a long sigh of content as I sipped my tea, Rangiku sat next to me lounging on the couch casually. Hotaru sat across from me, her back straight and hands in her lap- glaring at me. Her captain sitting next to her with his arms crossed.

"Are you certain of this?" the captain questioned.

I put my empty cup down and leant against the couch with a firm nod "Most definitely captain snowflake." I replied, I heard a slight giggle from beside me, Rangiku desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

"You _dare_ call my captain a snowflake?! His name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya! And you will call him Captain Hitsugaya." Hotaru growled angrily, Captain snowflake just glared at me, a vein about to pop.

I waved my hand dismissively "Well yea I know that. But isn't his name so difficult to remember? I like snowflake better, besides I added captain to that! Isn't that enough?"

"I will disregard that _for now_." Snowflake growled before Hotaru could yell at me more, he continued "How can you be certain none of your friends killed Aizen? I've heard some of you are quite strong, one in particular has already taken down the 11th squads 3rd seat and the 6th squads lieutenant."

I blinked "That'd be Ichigo. He's the strongest one out of all of us. We're just here for Rukia, if we take anyone down we're not going to kill them I'd say that's a _bit_ harsh." I shrugged nonchalantly "Not only that, we don't even know who this Aizen guy is. What reason would we have to kill him? If you ask me I'd say one of your own did this."

Hotaru glared at me "You're accusing one of us now?"

I looked at her blankly "From a point of logic. He's a captain, we're supposedly all below the level of captain. Possibly excluding Ichigo, and he's too pure to kill a guy from what I can tell."

Captain snowflake nodded before standing up, staring me down "Tell me, if you were to kill someone, how would you do it?"

I looked at him quizzically before looking down at the empty cup on the table in thought. I'd never been asked that before, not even by Asiah and we always discussed the weirdest of things…It seemed this Snowflake guy was on to something, I doubted he suspected me in the first place. He just needed confirmation before looking in the other direction.

"If I were to kill someone…I would hide the body. I mean, I don't want it traced back to me, I wouldn't want anyone to know. Why?" I said, looking back up.

The captain turned away "Because Captain Aizen's body was on display for all to see."

Rangiku leant forward, her face serious "Captain, are you suggesting someone _wanted_ us to see his body?"

Hotaru held a hand to her head "That's…the only logical explanation I can think of."

A brief silence hung over them as they were all in deep thought, except me of course. This situation was beyond me, they could have been thinking about all the possible people behind it, why they would have done it. And here I was without a clue, it kinda reminded me of when I was in the dark about this entire thing- the soul society, hollows, mod-souls, soul reapers….that was some time ago.

"What now…?" I questioned.

The captain turned back to me "You will be placed under custody. Your information was useful, thank you."

I stood abruptly "What? I gave you useful information for _your_ problem and I did so _willingly_ and all I get in return is a prison cell?"

"Technically you ryoka are the original problem, Aizen's death was a second problem." He replied.

I grit my teeth, seriously? What a lousy captain!

" _He is technically following his duty as a captain by putting you under custody."_ Mirabelle murmured.

' _Never mind that now, how do we get out of here? We have to find Rukia! I doubt I'll be able to get out of a prison cell.'_ I thought.

" _Run?"_

' _What kind of a solution is that?!'_ I thought back in mild panic, run? _Run?_ I honestly expected an elaborate plan from her!

" _Do you have any better suggestions?"_ She shot back.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, not responding. Truthfully, I didn't have any better ideas. So running it was, but could I outrun a lieutenant, a third seat and a captain? Probably not. Might as well find out.

I began to walk forward calmly, my gaze and breathing even. In a blur I spun to the left and leaped for the door. I engulfed my fist in flames and let out a cry as I crashed through it.

Not leaving a moment to spare I jumped off the terrace and headed for the main gate.

I slid to a stop as the captain appeared in front of me, his sword already drawn. He stared me down.

"So you're resisting arrest are you?"

" _No_ I'm taking myself to the prison cell." I replied sarcastically, his eyes narrowed making me grin.

Unsheathing my katana I clutched it tightly, engulfing it in blue flames that danced around precariously, the flames licking my skin. Mirabelle's way of reassuring me.

"What is that power?" The captain questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

I smirked "Wanna find out?" I dashed forward in a blur, appearing in front of him I brought my sword down. He parried it swiftly and pushed me back. I soon leapt forward again. We both traded blows, each blocking each other's attacks swiftly.

Sliding back on the smooth surface I bit my lip, this was a captain. Probability of beating him was more than unlikely.

" _Plan B. Use your wings to get over the gate, he hasn't seen it yet so it should surprise him, you can use the wings long enough for that. He'll chase after you, you know what to do."_ Mirabellle instructed, I held back a groan. Her plan was better than nothing however, I wasn't too thrilled to do _that_.

I ran forward, the captain ran forward too. I felt the adrenaline course through my body as it practically went in slow motion, his blade swinging closer to my face as I leapt up. Flames sprouting from my back, forming large phoenix wings I landed atop the wall and veered right, extinguishing my wings.

I felt sweat roll down my temple, I couldn't help but be reminded of Yoruichi's training. The amount of running I had to do, she was even able to teach me a few Hohō techniques- I had asked her how I a human could learn such techniques so successfully however all she said was that I was much slower at learning it than any soul reaper and that my powers gave me the necessary boost.

I heard footsteps quickly approaching as I ran, now wasn't the time to be musing about training. Glancing back I sheathed my katana and pivoted around and held both arms out in his direction, my palms open. Like a flame to gasoline my palms lit up with fire, within those seconds I fired them at the white haired captain. I saw his eyes widen in surprise as he jumped back. Turning around once again I continued to run, huffing slightly. I _hated_ doing that.

" _You did surprisingly well this time."_ Mirabelle commented, surprise in her voice.

"Shut up…" I muttered. One would think the wings would be more draining due to their size and shape but that was far easier than shooting fireballs at someone. If I had to hold the wings for longer than that would drain me more but the fireballs? I have to generate them outside of my body- the easy part. I then had to condense it which takes concentration and time. Finally I had to project it, essentially detaching it from my own body.

I tried to control my breathing as I ran, I could only match a _captains_ speed for so long. Using Mirabelle's power in conjunction with my own stamina and spiritual power was taking its toll.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" The captain's voice rang loud and clear from behind me, my eyes widened. Snapping my head behind me I tensed up.

A giant ice dragon flew at high speeds toward me, side stepping it I jumped off the wall, skidding to the ground. I winced, clutching my side that it grazed. It'd ripped off a good portion of my left sleeve, blood trickled down my arm. I gasped in surprise as I turned around, the dragon sped toward me once again.

"Shit!"

I jumped up high, gathering flames to my palm I shot at the dragon below me which smashed to pieces. I narrowed my eyes, landing back on the ground. That was easier than I thought.

"Never, turn your back on an opponent." Said a voice from directly behind me. My eyes widened in shock. I felt the cold blade come down, slicing deeply through my back.

I fell to my knees, my palms on the ground. My eyes widened in shock as my body shook. I felt blood spurt from my wound. I had never felt such pain before, I had never-

 _Please._

A child's voice echoed in my mind, her whimpers and cries continued.

 _Please…._

I now stared at the ground, seeing nothing.

 _Please….STOP!_

I snapped my head back up, heaving myself up I leapt backward, skidding across the ground. Panting heavily as I felt- for once since I got my powers, an uncomfortable burning sensation on my back and arm. What was that just now? It seemed like a memory, but that didn't make any sense…

" _Leave it for now. You're bleeding heavily, It'd be in your best interest not to fight any longer."_ Mirabelle advised.

I heaved, my whole body felt like lead from all the running, the use of my powers and these _god damn_ wounds! I would've been seriously doubting my abilities at this point if it weren't for the fact that I was facing a captain.

"You'll die if you keep trying to fight. Come along quietly and you won't be harmed any further." The captain said.

I glared at him fiercely "Like hell _snowflake_. I'm here for Rukia, and I doubt you bastards will give her up anytime soon!" I spat.

I ran forward, my gaze fierce, my jaw clenched. My sword ready to strike as I engulfed it in brilliant blue flames. He ran forward- his eyes narrowed, his mouth in a thin line. His blade poised to strike.

We ran past each other in a blur, our swords crossing, finally, a few feet away from each other we both stopped.

I stared down in mild confusion, I watched as blood dripped from a new cut to my side.

' _No…'_

My vision doubled and wavered.

' _I can't….'_

I fell to my knees.

' _I have to save her…'_

Finally I collapsed, my blurred vision staring at the katana I still held, still engulfed in flames.

' _I'm sorry...Ichigo…'_

The flame finally went out.

* * *

 **Okay so that's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it~ I feel better now, considering this chapters length is much closer to the regular length of chapters I write.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyAmazon: Aye you got your wish! ^^ I hate bringing things like this up too frequently but I have another fanfic (main character is actually Hotaru) which is a pairing between her and Tōshirō. (Although he hasn't shown up yet bc I need to get further into the story :/ ) sorry if that seems like promoting! You really don't have to!**

 **xWhite Nightx: I plan to have more of her in here! (Like with my answer to the previous review she's actually my main character in my other Bleach story 'A Young Soul's Journey'- if you're interested! No pressure!) and thank you! Because she's- I guess you could say pre-made her character is more elaborate! I was nervous putting characters from two separate stories together (especially since my other story has hardly caught up to** _ **this**_ **point!) but eh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Haha sorry, I'm sure you don't want any spoilers! And thank you again! I hope I can put a good twist on things with Ayame around ^^**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


	20. Chapter 17 - Aizen's betrayal

**Here with another chapter! (So far it's like a chapter every day or two which is pretty awesome for me, I've never written so consistently before!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

" _I wonder my little puppet, what will you do with this power? After all, I can't control you all the time."_

I shot up from the bed in a cold sweat, I paused. A bed? Looking down I saw I was wrapped in bandages and clad in a new soul reaper uniform, my hands had cuffs around them. I turned my head to survey the room to see it was a cell with multiple beds.

Across the room Uryū sat on one bed with Chad and Ganju standing beside him.

"It seems you're finally awake." Uryū commented.

I stared down at the chains blankly for a few moments "it seems so."

"What's up with you huh? Did ya get knocked on the head or somethin?" Ganju said gruffly.

I looked back up at him and shook my head "I'm fine. What happened?"

"A captain delivered you here." Chad stated simply. I nodded, recalling my battle.

' _Wasn't much of one…'_ I thought defeatedly before pausing.  
 _'Mirabelle?_ '

….

"I can't hear her…" I murmured

"Oh so you've gone crazy now?" Ganju muttered. I glared at him.

"I can't hear Mirabelle at all." I bit my lip, it wracked my nerves not hearing one peep from her.

Uryū held his arms up "These cuffs seem to block spiritual pressure, that's probably it."

I sighed in relief, relaxing against the wall. I looked each of them over, they all seemed to have substantial wounds. "So what happened to all of you?" I questioned.

In the end I was quite surprised to hear all three of them had faced off against captains. It may not have been a good thing but it was comforting to know they were in the same boat.

I hummed in contemplation "Alright, well how long have you guys been stuck here anyway?"

"A few days at most." Chad responded.

I nodded "So we don't have many days left till Rukia's execution right?"

Uryū shook his head "Actually no. Chad overheard the guards saying that Rukia's execution is today."

I shot up from the bed, almost hitting my head on the bed above me. "WHAT?!"

"How long was I unconscious for?! My wounds weren't _that_ severe!" I practically shrieked.

Uryū shrugged "It is true that you were unconscious for a while, it's already the fifth day since we arrived in the soul society. But that's not what I meant, I meant that they changed Rukia's execution date to today."

I sighed heavily, flopping back on the bed. My head hung low. "Dammit…"

How could I have been unconscious for so long? I was sure my wounds weren't that severe, especially compared to Ganju…was I that weak? I bit my lip, could it have something to do with my spiritual power being blocked by these chains? Maybe they were short-handed on staff when it came to healing me? Or it could have had something to do with that dream earlier…?

I blinked; I recalled I heard a woman's voice earlier in a dream. It was familiar but now- I couldn't remember what she had said. It was like my memory of it just vanished.

' _Oh so my memory is faulty now as well? Just great.'_ I thought grumpily as I heard yelling from outside.

I stood up, as did the others as we looked to the entrance "What's that noise?" Ganju questioned.

"Perhaps some kind of celebration like a parade or something…?" Uryū said doubtfully.

I looked to Uryū "A celebration? In the middle of an invasion?" Uryū merely shrugged.

I leapt back next to Chad as someone broke through part of the ceiling, my eyes widened in surprise as a giant man with spiked hair and a captain's uniform stood before them. He had immense spiritual pressure, like any other captain of course.

"It…it's you…" Ganju said, almost fearfully.

I gave him a look "You know this guy? Mind enlightening me?"

Unfortunately he didn't grace me with a very good reply as he began yelling at the top of his lungs, tears streaming from his eyes "I never wanted to see you again captain Kenpachi Zaraki!"

I looked from Ganju to the captain as two others stepped out from behind him, one guy had an incredibly shiny bald head and narrow eyes. The other had jaw length black hair with purple eyes and…feathers on his eyelash and eyebrow?

"AGH NOT YOU TOO I REMEMBER THAT STUPID HAIRCUT AND MASSIVE EGO!" Ganju screeched, I winced slightly.

"Can you exchange pleasantries any louder?" I grumbled, rubbing my ear.

"I don't know if pleasantries would be the right word, Ayame." Chad said from beside me.

The black haired feather guy scoffed "Wish I could say the same, I have an excellent memory for the faces I've seen with the exception of the ugly ones."

Ganju cackled "You don't know what you're saying pretty boy! I've been told I look cool with all these bandages on! Not only that, but how could you recognise me with my face covered?"

"Your obnoxious attitude would do the trick…" I mumbled before my attention was drawn to the captains shoulder, I gaped in surprise as Orihime struggled to pull herself up.

"Orihime?" Uryū questioned in disbelief.

Orihime turned her gaze toward us with a smile "Oh hey you guys! I'm really glad to see all of you are okay!" she said before crying out as she got pulled down again.

' _More or less…'_ I thought in response as a small pink haired girl hung onto Orihime, pulling her down.

I stepped forward, looking to the captain "How come you're here? You really don't look like you're going to attack us."

"I wouldn't waste my time with weaklings like you. I'm only helping you out so I can fight Ichigo again." The captain explained, his voice gruff.

' _That's…a little one track minded…'_ I thought briefly before shaking my fist at him "HEY WAIT I'M NOT WEAK YOU-"

Ganju covered my mouth quickly "Listen, you don't wanna fight this guy. He fought with Ichigo and I'm pretty sure he barely won- or it was a draw." He muttered in my ear, I quietened down as the bald guy and the feathered guy stepped forward, unsheathing their swords.

I watched as they slashed the chains connecting the cuffs together, I grinned and gave a thumbs up "Thanks feather man, I owe ya one!" I cheered as another guy with black hair and a strange moustache chucked some keys at me.

"I got those from one of the guards surrounding this place." He exclaimed nervously.

I nodded and unlocked the cuffs around my wrists, instantly I felt a familiar warmth spread through my veins and my smile widened, I chucked the keys to Uryū with a contented sigh.

' _You there Mirabelle?'_

" _Yes. I am here, something was blocking my communication with you."_ Mirabelle exclaimed, a hint of worry in her wind-chime voice.

' _Spiritual pressure cancelling cuffs or something, I got locked up as you can tell.'_

Mirabelle merely hummed in response as the captain turned around and began to walk out of the cell "Rukia's execution will be happening soon, wherever she is, Ichigo is. Let's go." He barked before taking off in a sprint.

It didn't take long for all of us to follow in pursuit, I watched as the pink haired girl- who happened to be the lieutenant as feather guy (Yumi- what's it) told me, her name was Yachiru. She called out directions cheerfully to which her captain followed in a heartbeat.

I didn't have any doubt that we would reach the repentance cell soon enough, especially since Yachiru was so confident in where she was going.

* * *

"You know…I think I take it back…" I mumbled as I ran. I couldn't believe I trusted Yachiru, she'd led us to dead ends like what? 10 times now? Or was it 11? I was beginning to lose track, Rukia would be dead before we even reached the base of the mesa where she would be executed….

"What was that?" Yumichika questioned as he ran beside me.

I waved my hand dismissively "Don't worry about it Yun-Yun."

Yumichika's vein almost popped "I _told_ you not to call me that! What's so difficult about my name? Yumi-chika!"

I pointed to the lieutenant "But Yachiru calls you that?"

He continued to glare "That is different! She gives everyone nicknames- besides you can remember Ikkaku's name!"

I shrugged "He's got a shorter name. So….can I call you Yumi then?"

"No."

"The how about….Chika?" I giggled at that, covering my mouth. I heard Ikkaku from beside me begin to cackle.

"Absolutely not!" Yumichika shrieked.

"Alright then what do you suggest?! Your name is so long and you don't accept any shorter versions so I might as well call you feather boy! Or how about peacock boy, huh?!" I shouted back.

"I may possess the elegance of a peacock but other than that, that nickname makes no sense!" He yelled.

I butted heads with Yumichika as we ran before we both came to a stop, noticing everyone else had stopped as well. We all stared in front of us at the vast area ahead was, well…

A dead end.

I looked to Yachiru who was fuming as Uryū and Orihime tried to console her somewhat.

"And this is why you don't get someone with no sense of direction to lead!" Ikkaku stated in annoyance, I was about to agree with him when Yachiru jumped off her captains shoulder and bit into Ikkaku's shiny bald head.

I would've helped if the lieutenant wasn't starting to scare me, not only that but the sight was rather amusing. He was technically asking for it anyway.

A brisk wind picked up and Yumichika stepped forward, next to his captain. Kenpachi nodded and growled "You boys should be ashamed of yourselves, sneaking around and hiding your spiritual pressure is no way for a captain to act."

I blinked in confusion and walked to stand by Yumichika, I hadn't sensed anyone earlier- of course I was far from being an expert here.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, _kenpachi_. To talk that way, given what you appear to be involved in." said a deep voice just as four new people appeared.

I looked up in surprise as atop the wall stood two captains and presumably two lieutenants. The smaller of the captains, a dark skinned man spoke. "What are you doing with these ryoka? Did you lose your self-respect when you were defeated?" he spoke calmly yet he held an edge to his voice.

The black haired guy with the strange moustache- Yachiru called him Maki-Maki looked like he was about to wet himself "C-captain Komamura, Captain Tōsen, lieutenant Iba _and_ lieutenant Hisagi? Oh no..."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we still outnumber them two to one." Yumichika stated.

"Yea but still, our opponents-" Maki-maki began before Kenpachi interrupted.

"Quit whining. Who ever said any of you were going to be in this fight in the first place? After all, taking these guys on won't give my blade more than a little practice." Kenpachi said with a feral grin, his hands twitching in anticipation.

"So, you think you're good enough to fight us by yourself Kenpachi? It is true you are strong, however it is no match for your excessive self-confidence." Komamura growled.

Kenpachi grinned as he unsheathed his zanpakutō "As always you talk too much Sajin. Just hurry up and fight me, you'd better all come at me at the same time. If you come at me from all four sides then _one_ of you might be able to actually wound me."

"Huh, he _is_ confident. Wish I had that kinda confidence…" I said in surprise.

"He only possesses such confidence because he can back it up. Of course if you have both power _and_ beauty then your confidence would increase exponentially!" Yumichika stated from beside me.

I twitched "Are you calling me _ugly_?"

He chuckled "Not at all, in fact you are quite beautiful. However you don't possess incredible strength like we do." He said proudly.

' _Just you wait feather boy I'll get strong enough to beat your ass straight through the gates of hell…'_ I thought in irritation, disregarding his previous comment- although it was rather flattering of course.

Maki-maki stepped forward, shaking like a leaf "uh, captain sir? What about us?"

"Go. You'll just get in the way." He barked.

Yachiru giggled and yelled back "Okay we'll be going now! We'll go find Ichigo and you catch up later, okay Kenny?"

The spiky haired captain nodded "I'll be right there."

I watched as Yachiru appeared in front of my friends cheerfully "Muscles, Jiggles, Monkey and pencil let's get going! And you too Firecracker!" she said happily, pointing to me.

My eyebrow twitched "Firecracker? Could be worse…"

"You'll get used to it. Let's get going." Yumichika said from beside me as they all took off once again, leaving Kenpachi to fight the four of them.

I looked to Yumichika and Ikkaku "Will your captain be alright? I get that he's strong but there were two other captains there…"

Ikkaku grinned "He'll be fine, besides it's about time we headed back."

I blinked in confusion "But what about what your captain said-"

"Goodbye now." Yumichika said as they both pivoted around and ran back, I glanced behind me as I ran watching them go.

" _Seems they wanted to go back and fight with their captain."_ Mirabelle commented, I turned to face forward again, focusing on running.

' _They'll be fine regardless, they're all strong.'_ I mused in response as we continued to run toward the rocky mesa.

* * *

I tried to keep my breathing steady as my heart beat quickly, the adrenaline coursing through my body as we rushed up the large amount of stairs on the side of the cliff.

From what they could tell earlier the execution had either been interrupted or it had already happened. What they knew for sure was that Ichigo was engaging in battle with someone very powerful- presumably a captain.

Next time I saw Yoruichi I'd certainly thank him for all the training, heck, I'd even ask for _more_ training.

I stopped along with the others as we reached the top, I looked on in surprise. I might've been able to sense the strong spiritual pressures clashing up ahead but I couldn't see a thing as copious amounts of trees covered the area like a dense shroud.

"Damn it's a dead end." Ganju grumbled.

"That's strange, I can't sense Rukia at all. I hope that doesn't mean she's already been executed." Chad commented.

I grit my teeth "In any case we should go closer so we can see what's-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! And besides, Rukia's already escaped." Came the high pitched voice of Yachiru. My head snapped up to see her sitting on one of the higher branches.

I sighed reluctantly "If you say so, but when that battles over…"

Uryū nodded "We'll head straight for him."

"What the…what is wrong with you people? Why should Rukia's fate mean anything to you? You hardly even know her and yet you're risking your lives to save her!" Maki-maki exclaimed incredulously.

"Rukia is our friend, why wouldn't we save her?" Uryū shot back.

Orihime hummed in agreement "She's more than just a friend."

I nodded "Rukia is important to Ichigo, which means she's even more important to us. She not only changed Ichigo's life but by default she changed ours as well. I have her along with Ichigo to thank for giving me the power to fight and protect others."

Not a moment later a bright blinding light flashed through the forest as the wind picked up, whipping around them as immense spiritual pressure flew their way. As it subsided I lowered my arms and squinted slightly in annoyance.

"They're certainly rather flashy with their attacks aren't they?" I grumbled to myself.

Uryū stared solemnly at the forest ahead of them before glancing to Orihime who stared straight ahead in worry "I think it would be best if we moved a little further away Orihime. There is hardly anything we can do here."

Orihime stayed silent for a few moments before responding "I appreciate that Uryū but…I'll stay."

I smiled as more light continued to flash, illuminating the trees. I placed a hand on Orihime's head gently, making her look up at me "This way, when Ichigo wins….you'll be right there to heal him. He'll need it." I reassured, she smiled and nodded to me.

I turned back to face the trees once again, I couldn't see anything beyond the trees except for the flashes of light however I could sense him and his opponent just fine. He was going strong- in fact his spiritual pressure was different from before. It was stronger.

' _I swear Ichigo, you'd better win. Otherwise I'll kick your ass myself.'_

* * *

I ran ahead as soon as they were sure the battle was over, I watched as Orihime's head collided with Ichigo's with a wince.

Ichigo rolled over onto his back as Orihime apologised profusely, stopping as I placed a hand on her head I gave Ichigo a grin.

"You right there carrot top? Looks like you took a serious beating!"

All Ichigo did was smile, catching me off guard "It's good to see you all. Are you all okay?"

Uryū chuckled "Well, we're not okay but compared to you…"

I laughed and knelt beside him "Define _okay_ Ichigo." I sighed before giving him a small smile "I'm glad you're alright….I really don't know what I would have done if you didn't win…"

He stared at me for a few moments before looking at me gratefully "Thank you, Ayame…I'm really glad to see you're alright too." He said sincerely.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I stood up abruptly "Yea, yea. Orihime heal the poor sod he can barely move." I said, averting my gaze.

Orihime began to heal him, gold light surrounding him as he began to stop bleeding. We all stood and watched until he was healed enough to walk.

Ganju stepped forward and placed Ichigo's arm over his shoulder "I gotta say, you did better than the rest of us." He said gruffly as they began to walk away and make their way down the cliff.

I looked back at Ichigo questioningly as I walked beside Orihime "Hey Ichigo, what do we do now? We don't even know where Rukia is and there's definitely more captains and lieutenants around."

He sighed "Renji is taking Rukia somewhere safe, I'm not sure where he is right now though. I'd say for now we need to find them."

Uryū nodded "We should probably also lay low considering our injuries." I nodded in agreement.

We all stopped as we all heard a voice, a female's voice.

"All court guard squad captains, lieutenants and seated officers, may I have your attention please. And also, the ryoka. This is squad fours lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with an _urgent_ announcement. Listen closely as this message will not be repeated, this is an emergency report from captain Unohana regarding the traitor in our midst."

"A telepathy connection?" Uryū asked almost rhetorically.

I, along with my companions listened to Isane explain about the events regarding Captain Aizen's death being fake, him betraying the soul society along with his accomplices Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. He murdered all of central 46 whatever that meant, along with the people he attacked in the process, Momo Hinamori a name unfamiliar to me. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya…and Hotaru Fukuhara…

She also revealed, their location.

My head whipped around to see Ichigo already sprinting as he made his way up the steps again, although much slower than he would normally be running, we all followed in immediate pursuit back up the steps.

I clenched my jaw _'Snowflake and Hotaru were taken down? With severe injuries…just how strong was this Aizen guy anyway?'_

"I can sense Rukia's spiritual pressure at the top of the hill!" Orihime exclaimed as she ran beside me I nodded in agreement.

"She must've been taken back there somehow, there's more spiritual pressures there as well." I exclaimed.

They all remained silent as they ran, Ichigo now out of their sight as he sped ahead. I narrowed my eyes as I ran ahead of all of them, putting my vigorous training to use.

" _Don't push it Ayame."_ Mirabelle reminded in the back of my mind.

' _I can't afford to be picky now, Rukia…she needs me. I want to help Ichigo as well.'_ I snapped back, I reached the top of the mesa slightly ahead of the rest of them. I ran past the trees, my feet thundering on the ground, propelling myself forward with each step.

I ran out into the clearing, fast approaching as I saw the three captains. One with short white hair and a wicked grin.

' _Gin Ichimaru…captain of squad three, I remember him now. He was at the gate.'_ I recalled as I looked at the other one. The darker skinned one was Captain Tōsen who fought with Captain Zaraki which meant the last one…

Was Aizen.

I glanced to his hand where he held Rukia by a red collar around her neck, she was looking at me with wide, afraid blue eyes. Behind all that I saw Ichigo on the ground bleeding heavily.

My gaze hardened as I ran forward, I knew the others were a little further behind me as I heard them call Ichigo's and Rukia's name.

Gin stepped forward, obscuring Rukia from sight with his ever present grin "Now, now. This won't do." He increased his spiritual pressure to the point that it was crushing.

I glared daggers at him "Damn you…" I muttered as I felt my legs wobbling from the pressure, no longer able to move.

' _Mirabelle I need to use more of your power.'_

" _What? Do you want to die Ayame?!"_ Mirabelle said incredulously.

I glowered at the captains in front of me _'Mirabelle I am your master. Do as I say!'_

I was met with silence, she knew I never used the master card unless I _had_ to. I wasn't one for putting authority over someone.

In compliance I felt more power spread through my veins, upping continuously as I felt the captains spiritual pressure affecting me less and less I grit my teeth as I crouched down and sprung forward.

I pulled my fist back, engulfing it in flames I cried out in anger.

"AYAME NOO!" Ichigo cried.

I aimed my fist right at Gin, ready to connect it with his face when I reached him. Except everything stopped.

My eyes widened in shock, Gin still stood in front of me. Smiling. It was different however, he was now the one holding Rukia by the collar.

I felt myself falling before a hand gripped my hair, pulling me up I winced. My left shoulder…the left side of my back…he slashed right through it…

My gaze wavered as I looked into brown eyes and a cold smile.

Aizen stared down at me "You look just like him." He stated.

"Wh- what…do you mean..?" I whispered, my voice faltering as the power seemed to leak out of me, all the captains spiritual pressure practically crushing me along with my wounds.

Warm blood filled my mouth as I coughed up blood, my vision doubling and blurring. This was nothing like when that snowflake captain slashed me…it hurt then but this? It felt like all my organs on my left side had been ruptured, like all my muscles tore and all my bones broke. I could barely breathe….

"I admit the origins of your power always interested me, however I have no use for you." Aizen stated, releasing his grip on me I fell face first onto the ground.

I couldn't move, my body ached, it hurt. It _burned_. Everything was darkening.

I tilted my head to the side, in hopes of getting air. That did nothing as spots appeared in my sight, slowly getting larger and larger as black consumed my vision.

And the light went out.

* * *

 **This was a nice and lengthy chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyAmazon:** Haha thank you! ^^ and also thank you for all the reviews in my other story (and for checking it out!) I hope to update that one soon as well but I'm pretty engrossed in this story right now :/ and that means a lot! Woo achievement~ I've always wanted to be that kind of a writer to someone ^u^

 **As always, please Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza!**


	21. Chapter 18 - Recovery

**Hello! It's been a little while since I last updated ^^ answers to reviews are at the bottom and also sorry if the amount of…I wouldn't say detail but perhaps writing changes a little halfway? I wrote it and then wrote a redo and combined them both soo yea.**

 **2018 EDIT:** **For new readers this won't matter but i've gone and changed my username to Winter-Seiza, so I took the opportunity as well to go back on this story and edit it a fair amount (of course the base content hasn't changed, the events all occur just the same it's merely the wording, some lines and the flow of the chapter have changed.) I hope due to the editing that it makes the story somewhat smoother? I also hope to update soon but I cannot guarantee anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my Oc's**

 **Sorry this is a shorter one but enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

 _Red. I always thought it was beautiful colour. Especially whenever I saw her smiling down at me, her red hair shining. Such a beautiful colour…_

 _Such a_ _ **lie**_ _._

 _It was the colour of betrayal, the colour of the_ _ **devil.**_ _The colour that spurts from your chest in pools of red liquid._

 _Why did I ever think that red was beautiful?_

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, my blurred vision slowly clearing up. My body felt numb as I glanced around the plain room I was in. The walls and ceiling were a dark teal colour, the room lay vacant aside from a small wooden chair to my left near the white door. The floor was a dark oak, a similar colour to the chair and the beds headboard. To the right of the bed was a large window that was kept open whilst to the left of the bed was what looked like a wooden dresser, atop it a white vase filled with oak-leaved geraniums, the beautiful pink petals practically glowing in the sunlight that filtered through the window.

I smiled at that, didn't geraniums mean 'true friendship'? regardless of the meaning I couldn't help but wonder, who sent in the flowers?

Turning back to face the ceiling I thought back on what I could remember, humming a small tune as I did so. I recalled Aizen's betrayal along with the two other captains, Rukia being held by the collar of one of them and Ichigo on the ground with blood pooling around him. I certainly couldn't forget how I recklessly ran forward and got cut down by Aizen himself.

I narrowed my eyes _'I hope Ichigo and Rukia are okay…'_

After a few moments I stopped humming and bit my lip as I thought back on Aizen's words.

' _You look just like him.'_

I grit my teeth, like who? How could Aizen possibly know someone I know? He must've meant someone from my family but that was impossible.

Everyone in my family was normal, only Asiah and I had a little more spiritual pressure, besides I was affected by Ichigo's spiritual pressure! So who…

Could it have been my mother?

Long straight red hair and kind blue eyes came to mind, I shook my head. That also was impossible, she not only died when I was eight, she was also human not to mention Aizen said _him._

I groaned and slapped a hand to my face, just thinking about it made my head spin. I decided to finally sit up, perhaps get proper fresh air. Despite the window being open the room had an overly clean smell that hospitals have, or that strong medicine smell.

Sitting up slowly I winced and grabbed my shoulder, with a light exhale I prepared to pull back the covers and get up just as the door across the room opened. I lifted my head to see Orihime in the doorway, a look of surprise on her face.

"Ayame! You're awake!" she said happily as she walked into the room with a small smile.

Reclining back against the headboard I smiled "It's good to see you Orihime, where exactly am I?" I questioned.

"In the squad four barracks!" She replied.

I looked at her in confusion "Y'know I thought we were classified as ryoka, like as in…enemies…?" I trailed off.

Orihime let out a small laugh "Oh I forgot! You wouldn't have been conscious at the time. The three captains took off and the head captain decided we weren't a threat and squad four began healing everyone in the area! I was healing Ichigo whilst a number of squad four members had to give you surgery."

I nodded as I took it in "I see, and is Ichigo okay? He didn't look too good last time I saw him."

Orihime nodded "He's doing much better now! Although he was really worried about you…"

I snorted with a slight grin "Worried? How sweet." I said before glancing at her shirt in confusion, she was no longer wearing the soul reaper uniform as I was, she was back in her pink t-shirt only…

"I swear your shirt didn't have ruffles when we first got here." I deadpanned, looking at the ruffles on the one side that went from her right shoulder down to the hem.

She looked down at her shirt then back to me "Oh! Uryū recreated our shirts so we didn't have to go back home in soul reaper uniforms!"

I let out an 'ooh' before continuing with a slight smirk "Does chad's have ruffles too?"

She smiled in response "No but yours does!"

The smirk was wiped off my face as I shot out of the bed, ignoring the pain in my shoulder I put my hands on Orihime's shoulders and shook her lightly "WHAT?! It can't have _ruffles_!"

"And what's so bad about ruffles?" Uryū interrupted, pushing his glasses up as he walked into the room. I eyed my clothing in his arms warily.

I turned away stubbornly "I refuse to wear something with ruffles on it. Especially not my clothing that was designed for _fighting_ not _style_." I grumbled.

Uryū scoffed "Is it so bad to have both? Observe my clothing, the lining on the-" he began before I cut him off.

"I don't _need_ an explanation on your lame outfit. Fix my shirt or so help me I will go back home wearing a soul reaper uniform!" I chided.

I didn't wait for a response as I walked out the room, I could hear Uryū mumbling to himself whilst Orihime tried to comfort him.

Walking down one of the many corridors in the barracks I eventually found my way outside after being given numerous directions by squad four members. Stepping outside I felt a waft of fresh air hit me, I smiled slightly as I inhaled slowly and walked through the main gates to the barracks.

"Looks like you're finally awake."

I stopped and turned to my right to see Ichigo leaning against the wall, a serious look on his face as he looked me over, his eyes mainly staring at where my injury was.

I rolled my eyes "I'm perfectly fine now Ichigo, no need to worry."

At this Ichigo pushed himself forward from the wall and walked toward me, he stared me down "How could I not worry? You were out for three whole days."

I blinked a few times, processing that. "Oh. Okay, yea. Feel free to worry all you like then." I waved it off which only served to annoy him.

"I'm serious Ayame, you got cut down by Aizen and had to have surgery, there was no sign of you waking up for three days. What you did was reckless, jumping into battle like that." He said in a reprimanding tone.

I felt anger bubble up in my chest "Do you even hear yourself? _Reckless?_ Since when have I ever called you out on doing the _exact same thing_! You jump into battle all the time without a second thought! Are you saying I'm not allowed to do the same?"

He grit his teeth "That isn't what I meant!"

Crossing my arms over my chest I scowled at him "Then what _did_ you mean?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes momentarily before fixing them on my own emerald orbs again. "Look, just forget it."

I didn't let my scowl falter as I continued to stare into his brown eyes "Sorry but that ain't happening."

Ichigo sighed once more and placed his hand on my head, the scowl dropped from my face as I looked at him in surprise.

He sent me a warm smile "I'm just glad you're alright."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I whacked his hand away, looking to the left I mumbled "Same here…"

After a brief silence I took a few steps backward "Welll I have places to be so I'll see ya around!" I heard Ichigo call out to me but I ignored it as I ran off.

Truth be told I actually _did_ have somewhere to be, I only hoped it wouldn't take me long to get there.

* * *

I almost cried out in joy when I saw the large gates of the squad ten barracks, I had asked numerous patrolling soul reapers for directions all the while getting more and more confused by the maze-like structure of their walkways. Sure, I could have used my wings that would hold for long enough so I could go atop the wall and find the barracks easier however…

I was stubborn. All the other soul reapers went through this maze and so would I. of course I departed the squad four barracks in the morning and it was now afternoon, closer to dusk from the looks of the sky.

Sighing in relief I walked through the gates and jumped up onto the terrace, I walked to the only part of this entire place I knew.

The captain's office.

Standing in front of the door I looked around in uncertainty, was I supposed to knock…? I shrugged to myself.

' _Ah fuck it.'_

Sliding the door open I gave a wide grin to the white haired captain as I waltzed in "Oi Snowflake have you seen Hotaru?"

Said white haired captain looked at me, annoyance all over his face. "It's Captain _Hitsugaya_ to you. You should also invest in learning some manners when speaking and entering a captain's office."

I waved my hand dismissively "Yea, yea snowflake I got it but you didn't answer the question. Have you seen Hotaru?"

He sighed "She's most likely in her office."

I quirked a brow "And that is where exactly?"

The look he gave me most definitely told me he was refraining from whacking me over the head. He stood up, abandoning his paperwork and walked past me briskly. I followed after him as he entered another room close to his own office. I followed him inside as he stopped in front of a desk where Hotaru sat, scribbling away at some paper work.

She looked up in surprise then saw me behind her captain and a look of annoyance crossed her features, she stood up, organising the paperwork "Captain, what a pleasant surprise. Ayame."

"Oh gee _thanks…._ totally didn't get lost a bunch of times just to get to these barracks and see you…" I grumbled.

Hotaru's captain nodded "I will be going now, I suggest you take it easy as your wounds are still healing." He said, ignoring me and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

I crossed my arms "Wow you guys are like two peas in a pod aren't you?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, placing all the paperwork around her in neat stacks. Her steel grey eyes met mine "Why are you here Ayame? I didn't exactly help you out."

I shrugged, leaning against one of the couches "I mean in a _way_ you kinda did. Unfortunately you still lost a few brownie points but I'm sure you can get them back." She looked at me quizzically.

I sighed "Brownie points, y'know? Agh forget it. Anyway I came here because I heard about you getting injured pretty bad and I thought I might as well stop by."

Hotaru shot me a suspicious look "That's quite generous of you."

I refrained from sighing again as I held her suspicious gaze "I remember everything you said about your relationship with Rukia being true. After thinking about it I realised that implied you were actually going to help me before you learnt about Aizen's death. And besides…when you told me about Rukia I saw this look in your eyes that left no room for doubt."

Hotaru remained silent for a few moments before looking away and walking past me, she opened the door and looked back at me "Well? Are you coming or not?"

I looked back in surprise, she had a slight smile on her face. I grinned back at her and followed her out, we both walked along the terrace before stopping. I watched as Hotaru sat down, her legs crossed. We were situated on the terrace that looked out at the beautiful garden.

I sat down next to her, for a time we both just admired the garden and the darkening sky that soon went from blue to orange.

"You know, it's been a while since I've met someone like you…" Hotaru said quietly.

I looked over at her curiously as she continued "You remind me of someone who was very dear to me…everyone around here is quite serious or…well they can be outgoing however they still stick to their duty like glue. Meeting you was quite refreshing."

I punched her arm lightly, she yelped slightly making me laugh as she clutched her arm and glared at me.

"You really are something. You act so cold and unforgiving but deep down you just want some friends don't you~?" I teased, she blushed at that.

"W-what are you on about? That's ridiculous!" she stuttered.

I chuckled and leant forward, grabbing her cheeks "Don't worry Hotaru I'll be your friend~" I stretched her cheeks continuously before she grabbed my wrists in a vice grip, glowering at me.

"Unless you _want_ to die I suggest you remove your hands from my face." She growled.

I sweatdropped, leaning back I let go of her cheeks "Geez no wonder you don't have any friends…"

"HEY!-" Hotaru began to yell at me before a new voice interrupted.

"Hello~ How would you girls like to join us~?" Rangiku appeared from behind us, her arms going over our shoulders in a casual manner.

I saw Hotaru begin to sweat "No thank you lieutenant Matsumoto, such activities are inappropriate and the captain will not be pleased with this behaviour-" she was cut off as we were both pulled up by Rangiku, she placed her hands on our backs and began pushing us forward in a different direction.

I looked to Hotaru in confusion "Um…what's happening?"

Hotaru looked to me "One question, how old are you?"

I grew even more confused than before "And why would that matter?"

Hotaru began to speak but was cut off once more as we were pushed into another room, we both stumbled slightly and straightened up. I looked around and froze, the room was filled with sake bottles with one blonde haired guy passed out and another I recognised as lieutenant Hisagi who looked so far gone it was almost laughable.

"And…we're here why?" I asked as Rangiku steered us toward a table with more sake bottles.

She grabbed two bottles and turned to us "To drink of course!"

I gave her a blank look and pointed to myself "You know I'm fifteen right? That's _pretty_ illegal if you ask me."

Hotaru shook her head "You know I don't like to drink lieutenant Matsumoto."

She shoved the sake into our hands "Oh c'mon~ a little won't hurt! You may be small Hotaru but I'm sure you can take it! As for you Ayame don't worry about it! The soul society is different!"

Hotaru shot me a look "She's lying."

My eye twitched, looking down at the sake in my hands I gave her an exasperated look "Believe me, I already figured that."

I turned to leave in mild annoyance, I was only fifteen years old and a lieutenant wanted me to drink? Talk about irresponsible. I might've been the adventurous type in a manner of speaking but diving into the realm of drugs was not something on my to do list. I can only imagine my father's reaction.

Before I reached the door I felt arms wrap around me, I glanced behind me to see Rangiku smiling, alcohol on her breath as she spoke.

"Aw c'mon! it's all in good fun~ have a few drinks with us!" she said, holding up a sake bottle near my face.

My eyebrow twitched violently.

"HELL NO!"

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when the next one will be written but hopefully soon! And thank you everyone who has followed and favourited this story, it means a lot!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyAmazon:** Haha yeah I wanted her to score a hit but I mean, if I'm being realistic here that's impossible at her _current_ level (she's a little weaker than Ichigo and we all know what happened to him!) and thank you again for checking it out! I'm glad you like it ^^

 **Unknown entity328:** I love how I actually ended up updating later (ahah I'm sorry ;^;) but thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**

 **From Yours Truly Winter-Seiza**


End file.
